The Great Hound Detective
by V.I.S.I.O.N-K.I.N.G
Summary: Parody of a Disney Film; The Great Mouse Detective. Plus Honoring Jim Henson's Muppet work for the theme: Dog City. A Private Eye Detective, Ace Hart, with the aid of Eliot Shag, helps Dot & Eddie find their missing Aunt/Guardian, Rosie O'Gravy, who was kidnapped by Bugsy & the Vile Gang. Not to mention, stop the evil professor Baron Von Rottweiler from becoming king of London?
1. Prologue: A Inventor Kidnapped!

Author Note: Greetings to the most, welcome all viewers and loyal followers to this special story about to be born. I, "The King Of VISIONS", am proud to unveil a new story in honoring the famous man that brought us the famous Muppets: Jim Henson. This very **ENVISIONED** story is a work to bring out one of Jim Henson's other works that some have almost nearly forgotten...'almost' that is? Yes, the series known as Jim Henson's 'Dog City', as some might recall the work of Muppet action mixed with Cartoon action of 1992 to 1994. Prepare to **VISUALIZE** something that many once wished to find this work on this Fanfiction site, and though short handed, this work shall rise like a shining star! So if you've seen this Muppet creation sequel work from the past, then check it out and some available episodes now to re-catch up some old Jim Henson work you might have long wanted to see after so long? For now, it's time we begin seeing how this story goes, as an extra 'bonus', I've honored the old TV Series with something a bit extra in the story to make it...'interesting', for those of us that know Dog City, now enjoy...

**The Great Hound Detective (The Great Mouse Detective Movie Re-told)**

Cast: (Mostly characters From Jim Hanson's, Dog City)

Basal, the mouse detective (Sherlock Holmes figure) - Ace Hart

Major Dr. David Q. Dawson, the mouse (Dr. John H. Watson figure)- Eliot Shag (Cartoon version of himself)

Olivia Flaversham, the little girl mouse - Dot plus Eddie as her cousin

Hiram Flaversham (Olivia's father) - Rosie O'Gravy as aunt for the two pups!

Professor Ratigan (Professor James Moriarty figure) - Baron Von Rottweiler

Fidget, the bat - Lealon (Rottweiler's minion) plus special extras joining him!?

Toby (Basil's big pet dog) - Sam Spade, as the tough old hound along with him is Watchdog (In his spaceship for travels) plus a little of his team at the surprise ending!?

Felicia, the cat (Ratigen's big pet cat) - Sci - Fido (The Frankenstein Monster, only bigger)

Other mouse thugs: Bugsy Vile, Frisky, Mad Dog, and Bruiser amount the others from the same series

Bartholomew, a mouse (the drunken fool) - Screwy Louie, the craze drunk!

Bartender, waitress, and other mugs: Meat, the Butcher as bartender while Kitty is the waitress (plus Len-et is the star singer)

Mrs. Judson, the maid (Mrs. Hudson figure (Note: Maid for Basil)) - Ms. Fluffe (The Dog City Series Puppet cat (but as an animated Maid of herself, not her other self!))

The Queen Mousetoria (Queen of England) - Mayor Kickbark, as the king

Some of the Queen's subjects: Shaggy MacHaggis as old man,

Shadow figures of characters:

Sherlock Holmes - As himself

Dr. Watson - As himself

**Real World Area Before The Telling Of The Story!**

We go into a quiet neighborhood, and there we see an apartment building, all's quiet inside. But the true beginning of this story is not what's outside, but inside instead. In one room, we see a puppet figure dog with brown fur, yellow eyes, and wore glasses for his eye sight. He wore on a Hawaiian shirt over a blue t-shirt, grey-tan pants, and brown shoes. His name was Eliot Shag, your most commonly known bespectacled animator who writes, draws, and animates his own series adventure called: Dog City. It was a famous series because of it's number one star of the show, a prime time Detective Private Eye that goes by the name Ace Hart, Eliot's first creation and his best friend. Though since Ace was his creation, only Eliot can make conversations with his friend while others can't seem to notice him, some say he's apart of his other self mind, but most times, he seems to be a living character on his own?

"Dirgurgurguriiiing…!" Just as Eliot was about to get started on another of his works, his phone rings and he picks it up! "Bow-wooh! Eliot Shag here!" Eliot responded off to the caller on the other line in who he or she has reached here on his line?

"Burgurhhh, burghurmmmm! Burgurghhmmm!" The other line barks out mumbles & muffles that's hard to understand, all but to the person who's hearing all of the chatter going on.

"Oh boy, this sounds temping to hear?" Eliot replied out in shock while looking to you viewers, as if Breaking the Fourth Wall before getting back to the phone discussion at hand. "Yes…Yes…Uh-huhn, I see, oh sure thing, not a problem, fact, I don't mind this one at all, okay, thanks?" After Eliot was done having some chit-chats, nodding his head off, he puts the phone back, hanging up and ending the conversation. "He-he-heheh…." He smiles with a light chuckle, and wiggling his fingers uncontrollably, something sure got him all goose-bumpy!

Just then, a brown fur dog wearing a casual detective's coat appears on Eliot's drawing paper board, as he speaks to him, as he was non other then Ace Hart. "What's the problem kid, the boss called and is ringing your ears again?" The prime detective made a casual discussion point in knowing how much his, but more Eliot's boss wants the artiest to do stuff to improve the show…weather the K-9 artiest likes them or not.

Eliot heard this and remark off the though before saying this off the bat of his tongue. "No…turns out that my boss, Ace, the one who sponsored us, well…..he's retired?" The dog shrug out his paws in exclaiming what had happened to their boss that sponsored their Dog City series.

"Say what!" Ace replied off in wide-eye cartoon shock, their 'boss' is retired now? "Since when?" Ace Hart asked off in demand, since when, or for that matter, why their boss decided to retire? Without a sponsor for their TV Series, they can't do their show, and that leads to problems….lots and lots of problems?

"Since someone else bought out the company we work for?" Eliot stated out the reason of why their old boss isn't in-charge of them anymore, and from the very calm expression this guy showed, even shrugging of his shoulders, he didn't seem worried for some strange reason?

"Gee, hope he's not planning to cut you out, Eliot? We still got our fans from the last time you lost a job?" Ace said a bit of concern, knowing that last time they were out of the job, Eliot tried to find work to help keep this private eye alive. Luckily, they made a comeback from loyal fans, but now that this happen, what's going to happen now?

"That's just it, he's not gonna fire me, he likes my work of, 'the Adventures of Ace Hart', very much!" Eliot explain out that it's not what Ace thinks at all, but the complete opposite of it even. Just hearing this made Ace Hart have a puzzled expression on his face, and what Eliot said next would really make a start. "And Ace! You'll never guess what I got?" By the sounds of this dog's tone of voice and joy, it sounded very positive news.

"A promotion! About time, kid? Your old boss never gave yah that?" Ace replied out with a smile, thinking maybe this new boss will give his pal a big promotion since Eliot never got one even after all his work making a popular show.

"Well…not quote? But it's just as good, listen to this!" Eliot shrugged off to say he didn't get a promotion…yet, but that still wasn't the best part to hear. He then goes ahead to explain 'who' the caller was he got. "Our new sponsor's company logo is called "VISION-KING Production", in terms of the old ones that Dog City was supported are posted in the same way." The attest finished stating and letting Ace know of the status of their situation with a new company in charge of running their series.

"Okay Eliot, you got my attention? So what else is new with this guy, the.."new" boss of our filming career?" Ace replies out to ask Eliot a question, so far he's heard of the new company, but nothing about what will be good for their career as of yet?

"Oh…you'll love this about the new boss, he's wanting me to make…..an Ace Hart Movie!" Eliot Shag exclaimed off with a slow and dramatic tone in his voice, as if picturing the idea over his head, of a movie with Ace Hart!

"Wait! For real?…Ace Hart….Big Star Shamemiss?" Ace replied out surprised while he gasped from being flabbergasted, that's something truly to be noted for, as he's never once been made into the movies, just his cartoon series. But then his smile turns into a frown, as he states something to Eliot on the 'movie' idea, as if there maybe a catch to it? "Umm..by the barker, Eliot? This ain't gonna be another Country's different language gig from last time, like that French Director job yah did before, is it?" The K-9 private eye recalled another event where he would have been in a movie, but it was in another language he just couldn't understand?

Eliot heard this and immediately answer it with a shook motion from his head saying 'No' before stating this. "Nope! Total English! The other countries languages will come later, of course, since everyone loves Ace Hart, can't give them something? But this one's gonna be made here…in Good Old America!" He pledged himself, as if their was an American Flag nearby, as he salutes to it while it's not really there, but we get where this discussion is going towards.

"Final…I've been waiting for this chance? So what's the plot of this "movie's" state that I'll be staring in?" Ace signed in relief to hear this about the language and the work is done in the U.S.A. before he too, was getting excited to do this movie gig thing for real, no strings attach for him to go against it.

"Well…it's base off another movie made?….But it'll be differently made with you and the other cast of Dog City in it!" Eliot responded off surely about the facts and details, but still believed he could do the work without a problem, of course.

"Well that's a start. But by the by, what was the 'other' movie here we're gonna do that was based from?" Ace answered off the good deal on the cast being his own pals while thinking about what Eliot meant by 'another' movie made of this, is the private eye star acting in something that was made before? This just keeps getting Ace Hart's attention more and more so then before?

"Ohh…just about tiny mice, they can talk, one's a detective, he fights crime, same as you." Eliot shrugged off to say, feeling there's not much to be said about this movie except for who the cast were…'mice', of all creatures to be precise.

"Except that detective was a mouse, and I'm a dog, Eliot?" Ace dryly remark off to state the difference between Ace Hart being a dog and not a mouse with a very blank expression in not finding this the least bit amusing to know about.

"Hahaha, yah, I know! And guess this!" Eliot laugh off a bit at that joke before continuing, as there's something else that's gonna be surprising to be heard. "There were a species called 'humans', people like you and me, only they saw the creatures like us as animals or pets, just like the mice were talking about." The artiest explained another detail matter of other creatures that are said to appear in this story.

Of course, the one not laughing was Ace Hart, as he wasn't the one to put in stuff that wouldn't make sense in their cartoon world's laws like a simply detective show mix with science-fiction or other stuff like that? "Eliot, you're not making sense, 'humans', is this another science fiction plot that we 'aren't' suppose to be doing for the show?" Ace remark off with a sternly groan in his voice to state the fact, they can't do stuff like that because of many different reasons..

However, Eliot wasn't worry, as he shrugged it off while answering that question. "Oh, don't worry Ace, there is evidence that there are people like 'humans', even with us in our modern day-lives, just that we may not notice them?" What this artiest spoke off was some simple fact of their really would exist such things, but that not many folks ever paid much attention in mind to seeing humans with talking animals (or muppets) in this case?

"Hard to say that some folks never paid attention to creatures different from Cats and Dogs?" Ace remarked off to suggest, especially since there are only cats and dogs, and even sometimes, not many of them get along, but the try to?

"Now, now, Ace, we're getting off topic, we got a story to built? And trust me, I think you'll like this very much!" Eliot responded to his friend that they need to get started on the job work at hand now. As Eliot gets over to his desk, clears his spot and begins working, meanwhile, his computer nearby that he bought was printing something out for him into a box below. He checks and see's it's his company's script work for the Ace Hart movie, he shows a smirk on his face at seeing that he likes it enough to use it.

"Well…okay kid, since it's been so long, lets give this omelet a chance to smoother down before we get cooking here." Ace Hart replies off in his picture board, shrugging the feeling off before cracking his knuckles, feeling this maybe a great chance to start something new, and exciting for him to be apart in a new film work.

"Haha, good one Ace!" Eliot replied with a laugh at his friend's joke, Ace can be funny at times, so the artiest sits down, and starts looking for his paintbrushes.

"But tell me, what job am I 'really' doing in this film?" Ace asked off towards Eliot for an answer while he rubs his forehead, so far, he doesn't know where he's going with this movie? In all of his cartoon adventures, every story had a plot to follow by, and doing a movie was a completely different league, so how will he follow along?

"Oh, somewhat the same thing you've always done, being a detective, just on different stand points that are different from the Dog City Series." Eliot shrugged off to state to his friend that there's not much different from this from what they've always done in the past. "Gauph….neerrr…RRrruffhh!" Eliot soon struggled the big script from within the box his new boss' company sent him by his computer's text printer, as the basic script plot to the story's work, as he gets his artwork supplies ready. "Okay Ace, ready to make some "Movie" magic here?" The artiest asked off his cartoon pal in wanting to hear if Ace Hart was ready for this grand moment.

"Eliot, please! You forget who you're asking here?" Ace said off with a light wave of his paw hand, as if asking the question wasn't necessary at all. He then makes his pose, as if any Private Eye would do when leaning against a light pole, as he looks up to his friend. "Ace Hart can handle any case that comes breaking down the door, I've solved over 1000 cases, and more to beat a record. Now's my chance to take on something that'll show folks something they'll remember for years to come." To Ace Hart, this film could be the start of everything new to him and Eliot, plus, it'll be something the old fans will just go, dog-gone crazy for.

"That's the spirit Ace, and my new boss says that I can improve any works from the original, or this new work of his. So it'll be better for you and me to get along just fine." Eliot responded off to say towards Ace, with their spirits flared up, and if they want, they can add their own personal touches to make the movie go even better, so a lot of fans will love it.

"Well Eliot, what are you waiting for? Start drawing kid, and lets get this story on a roll here!" Ace barks out for his friend to hurry up and get moving, time waits for no man, or dog in this case.

"You're on, Ace!" Eliot pointed his paw finger at his pal, as if agreeing with Ace on that part, they need to start working on this story right away. "One completely Originally Made Movie, Staring Ace Hart, coming up!" Eliot dramatically proclaimed in a long moment to let the folks get ready for his next work to come. "Now, let's start with the basic starting of the Prologue Event of the Story, that's always a good start?" Now we take a Trip into the World of Animation, by Eliot Shag, as he paints his brush over and creates a new world cartoon, staring his characters from his series to be apart of, as the story's title chapter appears….

**Prologue: A Inventor Kidnapped!**

Our story begins in London in the year 1997. It is a glorious time as something big is about to happen, but we will get to that soon. London itself is busy with a carriage driving by in a misty weather at the moment. This story begins at a toy shop somewhere on a street, though not seen by the big figures themselves, just as the carriage passes and splashes water on a laid newspaper to send it flying off. The place itself is called "O'Gravy Toys", owned by one of the famous and lovable inventors ever…and was a woman too boot! Right now, the woman herself is celebrating an important event other than the one we're about to see: her niece and nephew's shared birthdays.

Inside the shop while the older adult was busy with an apron, a little girl pup is playing with a rocking horse. She is a girl with bright orange fur hair with white fur portions' dangling at the bottom, light tan fur and had green eyes. She wore a light-aqua overalls, a pink shirt with a white neck collar inside her overalls. Her name is Dot, a sly, cheeky and polite girl which on certain times ask 'Why' questions, she is the inventor's niece. While she is not the owner's daughter, the inventor cares and loves her as like she was apart of her family very much.

Near Dot was another child of the home, he appeared to be a pup older then her by one or two years (**Note:** human years), brown fur with tan fur on his muzzle, between his line forehead and up to his head. He wore basic messy looking clothes, a red sweater which his hands were inside and not outside the sleeves for being to long. A black vest on the outside of his sweater, dark shorts, blue socks and brown shoes, plus he wore a blue barite cap on his head. His name was Eddie, the Wet-Nose News Pup, he lived a life on the streets delivering papers to folks while looking for a newspaper company to hire him. That all ended when the woman of the shop took him in as a nephew to her family, and cousin to Dot, so the two would have each other as friends to help the other. At the moment, Eddie was chewing on a chew toy bone while Dot still played with the rocking horse.

The woman herself is adjusting her apron. She is a mid-age adult female collie with tan fur on her body, red fur hair stretch down to her shoulders into two locks, mix with white fur at the bottom of it and her tail was of the same pattern, and she had green eyes. She wore a green over coat over her entire body, small blue pants seen on her ankles, a pink shirt inside her coat, and wore black shoes. Her name was Rosie O'Gravy, she is attractive, independent-minded collie and an effective chief office….well former chief officer before her earlier retirement of her days in the police force do to more responsibility…with the family matters. She is now the toy store owner, an a talented inventor, and Dot and Eddie's aunt.

Dot turn to Rosie, as she speaks to her now. "You know Aunt Rosie, this has been the very best birthday ever." Dot replied happily to her aunt, and amazingly…said that all in a complete sentence, surprising is it not?

Eddie stops his chewing, as he turns to reply his own response. "I'll say, and it's a well know fact that pups develop enough to speak more words in order to talk to them regularly." Eddie was always a know-it-all pup, he had a big I.Q., and what he said explain a bit of how Dot said all that without asking 'too' many 'why' quotes during conversations?

"Ah yes, thank you for the reminder Eddie, and I'm glad to see you both like these things." Rosie replied to them pups with a smile, then she moves close to get their attention, as she had this piece of news to say. "But in truth, I haven't given you your presents yet." Rosie stated with her smile still on her face on keeping a fact of knowing who's birthday or birthdays it is today. The adult collie allows her niece and nephew to play with the store's toys as long as the two's are careful with them and they have so far.

"What is it? What is it?" Dot asked excited suddenly, as she stopped playing with the riding horse toy, stands up from her chair and lends upward on the table after she got curious.

"Can we see it?" Eddie asked as well, as he put away his chew toy and stood on his chair too, wanting to know just like Dot on what their presents are?

"Now, now, you two be patent. Close your eyes, both of you." Rosie insisted of the pups, as the two cover their eyes with their hands. With a grin, the female dog inventor goes to a small cupboard. She catches her niece and nephew trying to peek, as she said this to stop them from ruining the surprise. "Uh-uh-uh-uh, now!" As that response was heard, the two pups covered the eyes again, as the female adult hound wave her index finger at the two for the stunt, as she bend down and brought two things up from the bottom cupboard while saying this to the two tricky pups. "No peeking, you two, it'll ruin your surprise!" Rosie knew that Eddie and Dot were a curious bunch, and from her times catching criminals and their surprises, she could tell what the two were up to.

"Hehehe, couldn't help ourselves, we're curious pups after all?" Eddie replied with a sheepish smile, as he and Dot let of some giggle laughs escape from them while they still had their eyes shut.

As Rosie got what she wanted to get from the cupboard and comes to the table. In her hands is a toy that looks like a flower bud and the other was a yellow bunny with a drum around it's neck. Rosie winds the things up via a key, as they were set in front of Dot and Eddie.

Soon Dot and Eddie hears a gentle tune which means they can remove their hands from their eyes now. "Huaahh!" Both pups gasp in joy, as they saw what was before them and their very eyes.

The bud turns into a girl ballerina, as she gracefully stands herself up and dances for Dot and near it was the yellow rabbit that started to reach it's drumsticks to play a gentle melody beat for the ballerina which made Eddie smile at how that toy plays a great beat. The ballerina and yellow bunny seem to dance and play their music in a harmony melody which the pups like very much.

"Oh Aunt Rosie, you made this ballerina, just for me?" Dot asked happily to her aunt Rosie while she watches her toy dance more.

"You even made this rabbit playing a drum for me too, and it's playing so well, like a pro?" Eddie asked off to Rosie as well, as he watches his bunny drummer keep playing it's drums while it dances in harmony with Dot's toy.

Unknown to the three of them, however, five figures is approaching the toy shop with one of them making whack noises with it's tail? "Heh…heh…heh…" They were sneakingly coming up to the place, one of them begins to laughs madly while the group's shadows looms over the shop's door. "Wahahahah…Ahahahahah!" When could only see so much of shadows, but they could very much be…trouble?

"Slapvhmm…" The one of the five shadows slapped the one that was making too much noises. "Shhhssshssshh! Ya wanna alert them of our presents?" The small shadow was silencing the other lanky shadow to not be so loud to alert those of their coming…yet.

"Ohhh, we get presents?" Spoke the big shadow that was mis-confusing the idea of what they are doing?

"Pipe down, and get to work!" Spoke the third member of shadows that was telling the other shadow features to listen to the one leading them.

Back inside with the pups watching a different display, the doll finishes her dance as the song comes to an end along with the drum playing bunny toy.

"You're the most wonderful aunt…." Dot started out to say, as she got up from her seat to her aunt's seated spot.

"The best, even I can't say for what to add, maybe the best in the…in the…" Eddie was trying to think of something great to comment the female collie, but didn't know what to go with?

That's when the two pups had came over and hugged Rosie, as both Eddie and Dot just went ahead to say this for commenting on their aunt's kindness. "In the whole world!" Rosie smiled in hearing this from Dot and Eddie, as they each shared this moment with their eyes shut. To the pups, their aunt is someone they love very much and would be hurt if anything were to happen to her.

"Cracuagh…cooofff!" Just when the aunt and her niece and nephew are having a tender moment, it was suddenly stopped when the locked door begins to rattle. "Cracuagh…coofffcooffcooff! CrumhhhCrummbhh!" The three looks surprised, as Eddie and Dot went to look closer at this while Rosie had a nervous look, as the rattling got louder.

"What in particulary reasoning, is wrong?" Spoke off a finical voice in noticing a problem even when outside?

"Duuuagh, the door's locked?" A slow witted voice spoke off in stating the rattling of the door won't open?

"Then try harder!" The other voice lashed out with an impatient tone in his voice?

"Huhn?" Dot gasped at seeing this, as Rosie got her and Eddie in a protective hug. As the rattling and sudden force on the door was getting louder by the second? "What is that?" Dot asked the question of the door's unusual rattling reaction, getting a little scared by this?

"Yah, who be trying to come in at this late hour of closing?" Eddie asked the question in not seeing it's late customers, but still not knowing of the upcoming danger that may befall them?

"It's not opening in? DUuwwwuuuooogh, this is driving my patience?" The voice responded off in feeling like he'll go crazy about now, even his panicky cry sounded off center?

"Cruah..cooffcooffcooffcooffcoof!" Now it seem like it was a matter of time, the door sounded like it wasn't going to hold another moment more? And judging by the voices outside, they were not sounding like friendly customers?

"I-I don't know, kids?" Rosie replied as confused as the pups were about this while looking around the place and still holding her kids in by their waist. She was looking around, trying to find a safe place so that Dot and Eddie could be kept safe when they look up to their aunt of what's going to happen? "Quickly you two, stay in here, and don't come out!" Rosie quickly swings over to the bottom cupboard before putting Dot and Eddie inside before she got behind and shut the door to it to keep the pups from coming out.

"But what about you?" Eddie asked from inside, he didn't want anything that was coming to be any trouble for his aunt, he just couldn't!

"No time! Eddie, watch over Dot just incase this turns out badly!" Rosie replied with a stern yet calming voice as if she feels this might not end well.

"But…" Eddie and Dot was about to object, by their aunt wouldn't allow it!

"And remember to stay hidden no matter what happens!" Rosie stated out as she turns with a concerned and worried expression.

Just about this time, five figures came up to the window that Rosie saw?

"Bruiser! Mad-Dog! Open the window!" Said one with a hint of speaking Italian, and sounded classy, like a wealthy person?

"Sure thing, Uncle Bugsy! One..Four…Seven…Dugh…Three!.?.!" Said a slow-witted person, like he wasn't using to much brain power or something?

"BReakkiisshhh!/RRraaaaooowwwwhhh!" Suddenly a slobbering, wolf-like crook K-9 with brown messy fur breaks through the window, snarling with his yellow eyes staring at the target. He wore only a black vest and black gloves on his hand paws, a red collar with a rope leash on it, a messy red hat with a grey line around it. His name was Mad Dog, he only communicates through snarling and rapid mauling, nothing but a brainless wrecking un-house broken dog, but when bonk on the head, he speaks Shakespeare or some other noted poet or philosopher. Behind him came four other figures that join up with him?

"Oh boy, we can to play break in!" One of the others was a hulking, muscle of this gang that was a St. Bernard/bull dog like type, with grey fur and yellow eyes. Wore dark pants, a light blue sweater, a purple coat over his sweater, and a red baron hat on his head. His name was Bruiser, the big muscle brute off which he has great strength, but this is often mitigated by his child-like outlook and kind streak.

"Tifhahahahcaaaahh, HEeeeeere's FRISKY!" On Bruiser's shoulders was a small chihuahua dog, grey fur, dark grey muzzle and yellow eyes. He wore a red suit with black buttons, a collar with a dark-purple red bow-tie, grey pants, and had a yellow puff flower on his right chest side. His name was Frisky, an excitable chihuahua, and his name sake is pointed out how he 'frisk' folks, able to quickly uncover anything a victim has on his person.

"Well-well, it seems we came at bad timing? I do so apologize in advice?" The next was a bulldog character, he had a toupee wig hair that was called his 'ah-pair-rit', and had yellow eyes. He wore a blue dress suit with thin black lines, a black shirt inside, a green tie and black shoes. His name was Bugsy Vile, he's known as a charge kinda dog, like being a Dogfather of crime, and has a gleeful devotion to "senseless" violence, plus Bruiser is his nephew.

Lastly was a small silent dog working with Bugsy, who wore a green coat, blue pants, brown shoes, and a red barite on his head. His name was Leon Burger, he was a pit-bull, light blue eyes, a silent valet that was working with someone higher then Bugsy Vile in servitude but that'll come later.

"Wahahahahaha!" Frisky laughs madly, as he jumped off of Bruiser to cause some mayhem now.

Bugsy saw the target, Rosie O'Gravy who grabbed a frying pan nearby, and the Dogfather pointed to his boys to get her. "Get her, boys!" The four other thugs jumps on Rosie and they fought with her. Dot and Eddie were a bit shaken from inside the cupboard, wondering what's going on outside this very moment? "GRaaarr…Urraa..Urraghhhmm!" There were moans from Mad Dog's voice, enough to have Eddie and Dot quietly opens the door a bit and watches as their aunt fight the mobster dogs. Now Rosie is an experienced officer of the law, a talented inventor, as well as fighter, but not even her moves are enough when the four brutal K-9 thugs are overpowering her.

"Arrrgghh….by citizen rights, you'll be placed under a life sentence of dog years for man-handling and breaking into one's home!" Rosie snaps off while she tried to fend off the intruders as best she could. "Bonk!" Then the former chief of police manage to land a fry pan smack against the short guy named Frisky that tried to grab her.

"DooWwuuaaaaagh, that smarts?" Frisky yelped from the pain his noggin was feeling, that really hurt. "Fruspvhmm…." But by the next fry pan swing, Frisky managed to doge away in time.

"There's more where that came from, if you don't all give up!" Rosie snapped once again towards keeping these thugs back.

"Ohhh my, we're sooooo scared!" Frisky remarked off in taunting the female dog's threats, as he was swinging around, knocking over a few things in the shop, an egg case, a teddy bear, a hammer, a ball, a guitar, then he tried to throw a paint container which Rosie duck away from in time.

"Bwahahahaah!" Mad Dog laughed wildly crazy, as he was trying to ring the collie's coat collar, as she struggled to get this dog's grip off of her?

"Hahhhh…Haahhh!" Leon panted a bit, as he jump on Rosie's back to keep her from fighting much more, it was slowly working when the collie was being over-powered and lost of her frying pan.

All this was happening while the pups watch on in horror from behind their hiding spot. "Turbbahhh!" Suddenly, a table was thrown towards the cupboard closing the door and causing Dot and Eddie to get push inside and fall on their behinds.

"Duh, we got her, Uncle Bugsy! _We..got...the toy maker!_" Bruiser said stupidly while adding a song note to his last sentence, as we see he has his arms crossed in a big hug grip over the female K-9 who struggled uselessly to get free.

"Guuagh, if I had my usual police gear, you mugs would be facing the book by now!" Rosie tried to struggle herself out of Bruiser's hug grip, but try as she might, this big dog was stronger then here.

"HAha! Now what shall we do with the former chief of police in our paws, Dogfather? I'm up for something CRAAAAAZY? For your ideas?" Frisky laughed out in wanting to know what they plan to do next? With Rosie O'Gravy, the former Chief of Police in their captive grip, there's no telling what the Vile Gang can do with this hostage and wondered what wicked ideas they had?

"Now, now boys, business before pleasure? Our work is complete, now it is time to make our daring leave of the scene!" Bugsy stated that they have done their job, and must leave right away. Then he notice most of his 'boys' are trying to take some of the toys of the shop, which made the Dogfather frowns while remarking this with a groan. "And 'No'…you may not take any of the toys either with you'ves!" This guy could see handfuls of toys in the other embers paws, though Bruiser just used one arm with a paw full of toys, cause he's holding the captive Rosie.

"Awwww!" The others groan at that and dropped their spoilers, so much for free toys after burglarizing this toy shop place.

"Now….Move out!" Bugsy order out with firm tone voice while Leon nodded and brought their get away car by the broken window, as he, Bugsy, Bruiser, Frisky, and Mad Dog takes the captured Rosie away.

The old collie dog tried to struggle to break free, but Bruiser's grip was 'too' tight for her? "Let me go, this is no way to treat a former retired officer! Help! Dot! Eddie!" Rosie's voice cried out, as the pups in the cupboard got up from hearing all that and were trying to open the cupboard door by pushing against it.

"Sceakkhh..sceakkhh!/Briiiuuaaghhh!" Soon the pups pushed the table away from the cupboard's door and then slowly were opening it up, only to stare in shocked horror afterwards. Eddie and Dot got out and looks in shock after getting out of their hiding place, the whole shop is a mess? It's dark, stuff is thrown around and paint containers are spilled like the small one near the cupboard. This was a complete wreckage of their home that was made into a toy workshop. But that isn't important right now.

"Aunt Rosie!" Dot cried out in fear, looking around, but not finding her aunt anywhere at the moment?

"Where are you, Aunt Rosie?" Eddie called out, as he looked around the messy shop, but no luck on his side too, the worse was that he feared the worst of what might have happened?

Soon Dot looks up and runs over some fallen objects to the broken window while calling out her aunt's name. "Aunt Rosie?" Once she reached the spot, pass another spilled paint jar leaking out, she tried to call her aunt's name again, with no response? "Where are you?" The girl wanted a response, any words to say all was alright, but….that's not the case here, is it?

Eddie soon joined Dot by running and climbing up the broken and thrown wooden shelves to join her. "Dot, I think…we should go….Rosie's…well…?" The wet-nose pup just couldn't bear to say it, he felt too heartbroken, even to admit the truth of the matter to his cousin Dot?

Dot wasn't listening, as she tries looking around with a worried and feared expression, trying to keep calling out to Rosie O'Gravy. "Aunt Rosie?" She waited, but there was only silence, as the fog begins to build up. "Aunt Rosie….?" She made one last cry out with the same un-replying response, as we are zooming out of the scene.

Sadly to the pups, all that was responding were their own echoes in the fog cloud. Truth of the matter for Eddie and Dot, is that Rosie O'Gravy has been kidnapped, and now they are alone….but for how long, that remains to be seen?

**V.I.S.I.O.N-K.I.N.G! Production**

**Presents**

**The Great Hound Detective**

**With the voice Talents of**

Stephen Ouimette as Baron Von Rottweiler

Ron White as Ace Hart

Kevin Clash as Eliot Shag

Tara Strong as Dot

Stuart Stone as Eddie

John Stocker as Bugsy Vile

Howard Jerome as Bruiser

James Rankin as Frisky

Stephen Ouimette as Mad Dog

Lisa Buckley as Ms. Fluffe

Stephen Ouimette as Mayor Kickbark

And Elizabeth Hanna as Rosie O'Gravy

**Production in Association With**

V.I.S.I.O.N-K.I.N.G! Group

Music: Henry Mancini

Produced by: Same Person

Directed by: Same Grou

**VISION NOTE:** Now for those of you that have seen many of Jim Henson's Dog City TV Series, there were a few pointers that were from the past. Such being how Eliot Shag lost his job, the fans that wanted to save Ace Hart show, even the ideal part of were there would have been a movie... except it was in another language at the time. Another was Ace Hart stating how he's crack over a 1000 cases, as it was know as the proud moment for Private Eyes in the business to reach such a big time moment in their careers. Some lines spoke by the bad guys were used once during a time to break Bugsy Vile out of prison in one episode.

Another noted fact, is that I've posted my own logo group within this story of the old Dog City series, as a means to rise up some spirits to announce the new coming of an old Muppet creation spin-off work.

From here onwards, there will be a split scene of the Real World and Cartoon World, to make it feel like it's the real version of how the Dog City TV Series worked.

The cast role of the toy maker girl has been given out to two cast characters I thought could make things interesting. Plus, the reason for Eddie being involved can be told a bit in the next chapter.

One line used was an old catch phrase used when someone used an axe to break down a door, peek in and shouted "HEREEEEEEe's JOHHNY!" line used in an old film work. (And if you need more help in know it, check out a Simpson's Tree House of Horrors where Homer goes crazy, you'll see what I mean.)

And there you go, the first **VISION** beginning of the story's chapter, nice hugh? There might be many of you who recall some of those comical and comedy actions once seen in the Dog City TV Series made by Jim Henson, & it took some time to truly get the facts & data down to the letter to seem...like the real MaCoy? It gets better in who else comes into the play role, and boy will things go a bit crazy around the parts then? Dot and Eddie meet someone looking for a job, helps the pups out, and they'll get to meet the famous Ace Hart, and learn of Rosie O'Gravy's captive activity? It's the time to get a lot more **IN-VISIONED** in the works coming ahead, cause we can assure many of you, it's about to get more interesting by the mile. So stick around and prepare to live through moments of the work I am proud to honor in Jim Henson's moment of this starting day, in September, the month he was born in. Now enjoy what you see, cause there are lots more coming up...latter by my scehdule posting, but...it will be worth the wait...till then...?


	2. Chapter 01 Ace Hart Of Baker Street

Author Note: Greetings, to all my loyal viewers and followers, as we now have a second of this chapter up. So prepare to **ENVISION** a bit more excitement, cause we come to the part where we meet the heroes of the story. The "King of Visions" feels that in due time, this story will reach many hearts of a Jim Henson fan from the old Muppet works, so enjoy this as we continue onward. The **VISUALIZING** work is only just getting started, as there will be a lot more comedy to come up, and it's stuff nobody wants to miss out on. So until that time, please do so ever enjoy this, as while it's still a slow beginning start, things will turn your interesting minds soon...till then, let's continue on...shall we?

**Chapter 01: Ace Hart Of Baker Street**

IN THE REAL WORLD

Eliot was relaxing his paws from his first drawing of the story while Ace was rubbing his chin in thought before the animator artist spoke to his cartoon pal. "Well Ace, what do yah think of the opening act, so far? Pretty good, right?" Eliot asked out in his friend's opinion to how well he's done with the movie's first opening act?

"I guess so Eliot, but I'm kinda lost in this story?" Ace replies off a bit, as he tosses a tooth-pick from his mouth, as something seem to not make sense to him?

"Oh…why's that?" Eliot asked puzzled, what could be strange about it if Ace doesn't get something?

"Well for starters, Rosie as a Toy Shop Inventor? And her getting taken down so easily when she has experience as Chief of Police?" Ace complained out to his artist friend of the idea when they both know Rosie O'Gravy much better then that.

"Well it was the best I could think of, after all, this scene involves family matter? And Rosie was the top choice, so who better?" Eliot tries to explain this matter insinuating that with Rosie being of close connection with a family, she was the most likely candidate for the job. Though what Ace was suggesting did make a point, but this movie is of a different making then from their cartoon series?

Ace rethinks what Eliot said about Rosie being the pick for family matters, and he had a hard time going against that. "Well true, and although that Dot kid is Rosie's niece, and I'm surprised that she's finally saying other things then just 'why' all the time?" That note of Rosie O'Gravy's niece, Dot, could say one thing in their TV show, so this was something of a new twist…but, there's more? "But what about Eddie? The wet nose pup isn't from where we went along, remember?" Ace remark to state that last part of his sentence to his friend. Knowing that while Dot was Rosie's niece, Eddie wasn't related to the collie character in any way during their show, etc.

Hearing this statement, the shaggy artist of course shrugged off before responding. "To true, but I had to put him in somewhere, Ace? And do you remember the last time we even tried to put into view of showing Eddie's family, or his folks?" Eliot exclaimed out on any time they had Eddie, the Wet-Nose Pup's family seen on the Dog City series? And in truth, that statement really left many viewers in a silent state of thought?

"Well…come to think of it…no? I don't think we did do that? We did Rosie's pop, but Eddie, we never did?" Ace replied a bit slow to response, as he wasn't sure himself while rubbing his head in confusion? They may have said something about Eddie going to give his folks a hug in one scene, but they never introduce the pup character's parents during Dog City's adventure cases?

Eliot nodded in knowing he was right, before he states this next part out. "That's right! So I filled in the blanks, as he was a stray with no home until Rosie took him in as his Guardian and he became apart of her family along with Dot, as a nephew. At least…that's how this Movie is going? After all, sometimes, Movies and Television Series can sometimes become intertwine or just be a spilt version of the series?" Eliot shrugged off to mention how it wouldn't matter if this story was different from the original Dog City Series from it's rules since most movies have that kinda thing were they can be related or not?

"Whatever you say kid, I just hope that this don't bite yah back?" Ace Hart remarks off with his hands on his coat's pocket, feeling that if something goes wrong, then Eliot will have to try and fix it, like most times in his daily business.

Eliot nodded to this while stating something else to his best pal. "Okay, now comes the next step, your appearance later on in this next scene, along with a far later appearance to your Arch-Rival Enemy and the seemingly help from a new star to join your case solving mystery….of myself!" Eliot proclaimed out in a slow dramatic way, stating that he himself, as the animator would get a shot to join in on the story fun.

"Wait! You Eliot? Get outta here, you're pulling my leg?" Ace replied in surprise and thought his friend was joking, if only that were so...

However, Eliot was serious on what he said about joining the fun. "It's true Ace, I'll be in this story, and have a major role in it too! Besides, I'm the artist, and my new boss says that I can put down anything I want if it'll make the story a real hit!" Eliot exclaimed his reasoning as to say that he'll be joining in and he won't just draw the action, but become a apart of it too.

"Well I hope the hittings, as you say, are not gonna be on our line of work here, Eliot?" Ace sarcastically remark to his friend, knowing that sometimes what his animator wanted, ended up causing more trouble then good? But then what the hay, he'll go along with this if Eliot wants a piece of this action.

Of course, the artist K-9 held a familiar script, as he states out in an easy tone to state all is gonna be fine. "Don't threat Ace, I got the script here set and match! Now it's time…to make the first part of our story's plot begin to thicken!" Eliot replied as he started back on his work of the story. He begins to start to replace the background scene with a new imagine, just to help the story along from where it leads to next.

RETURNING BACK TO THE CARTOON STORY IN WORKS

A while afterwards, we zoom in close near a sight where Big Ben, the Clock Tower is seen and passed it was a bridge along with a carriage being seen about to go through the streets of London.

Someone speaks up suddenly, as we focus in on the voice. "It was the eve of our good king's…diamond jewelry." Soon the carriage goes over the bridge and now the horse pulling it walks on the path of the street while the fog was still tick, as the person continues to narrate. "And the year, his majesty's government…came…to the brink of disaster? For you see, he, the king I mean…" The voice said as the carriage coach continues it's path without stopping by it's foggy rider controlling the actions.

Now the voice suddenly stops and lets off a chuckle, as he speaks while we see a round human man reading his newspaper during the coachman's driving!?

"Oh, howwhh, I'm getting ahead of myself, sorry about that!" The voice apologies after a chuckle, but it didn't come from the man in the carriage, but someone riding underneath the thing that had it's leg step, was a well custom bench that was about the size big enough to hold….a strange dog figure sitting in it? "Let me introduce myself, my name is Eliot Shag." The figure we see who is reading a newspaper spoke, as he was the narrating voice.

We see that he is a gold fur hound wearing a overcoat and hat. Basically his hair was gold-brown like, and he wore glasses over his eyes for sight. His name is Eliot Shag, the one who is narrating, as he continues.

"I'm the most recently of the king's 66th Regiment?" Eliot narrated off, as he read and turn through his newspaper to catch up on any news as of lately.

Then suddenly, Eliot notices the carriage has stop, to which he notice the other man in the carriage coming off, and soon he jump off from where he was, just as the coachman was riding off.

"I just arrived back in London after a lately service in Afghanistan." Eliot watches the carriage walk off in the foggy neighborhood street, and as he held his newspaper up to smile at the next lines he read off of it. "And I was interested in finding a nice quiet place to stay after my long tiring work." He looks through his paper and look at some of the places that has some rooms to rent out. Most of which were either circled, or crossed out on any he's found, but wouldn't stay at.

While the dog kept on reading, he noticed a drop of rain fell on his paper.

"Hehe, especially some place that's dry!" Eliot laugh off his narrating voice when he held up his hand in puzzlement, noticing that the weather is changing.

It is beginning to rain, so Eliot puts the paper away in his bag and gets his umbrella out of it to keep him dry.

And while he did do this, he kept on narrating his voice in this story's beginning. "Well, I could rest and…." He soon got his umbrella open, and bends down to pick up his bag, as he finished this narrating part. "Find a bit of peace?" As he begins to walk off, he narrates again, but from speaking out this interesting development of thought. "Little did I even know…." As Eliot was walking, he went down an alleyway, his narrating voice soon was getting to the put of ending his little story intro. "But my life was about to change….forever?" Eliot continues to walk down the alleyway without nothing distracting him from passing a few things thrown out junk, but then something else would soon catch his attention?

"Sniff..sniff….sniffsniff..gauhuph…!" Suddenly at that time with Eliot, he hears something, a sound of someone crying. "Gauhp…huphm..huphm…?" Out of curiosity, Eliot looks around until his eyes set on where he believes the sound is coming from. "Sniff..sniff…sniff…!" The sounds were coming from a worn out wooden box nearby that was big enough for a grown dog like Eliot to fit in. "Gaphm…guaphmm…guaphmm..." As Eliot came over to the entrance, he looks in it, the dog himself see's the source, and is surprised at where it came from!

"Oh…oh my word!?" Eliot said in concerned and worry with much wide open eyes. As he see's two little pups sitting on a small box inside, the one crying was a little girl dog while the other pup was a boy who was patting her for support, both seem equally depressed. They each wore warm clothing for this cold and rainy night, but even Eliot knew that these two puppies shouldn't be out this late unless it is for good reason?

"Snifff…sniff..sniff…guahpmm..guahphm…?" The girl pup was crying softly while the boy near her sign in depression of his own, unknown to the one who found them at the time, they were Dot and Eddie.

"I say, are you pups alright?" Eliot spoke out to let them two pups know of his presence just behind them.

"Whah?" Eddie replied in a yelping surprise, as he turns to see who found them, a little shaken up with being nervous and all that?

"Sniff…" Dot sniff her tears one last time before she looked at who spoke, as she saw Eliot with a worried expression.

Eliot sets his things down, as he reaches for something in his coat for the lost looking pups.

"Hay, hay, hay now, come on little pups, here. Dry your eyes." Eliot approached the pups in being harmless and brings out a hanky which he gives it to Dot who was still sniffing a bit.

Eddie saw Eliot as a friend helping, Dot took the handy and blows into it. "Brooowwwhhhh!" The girl sniffs a bit from getting that done before giving it back while she rub her stuffy nose.

"Ah yes, that's better." Eliot said as he puts his handy away while he was sitting on the box the two lost pups were sitting on too. Dot and Eddie looked at this guy, as he looks at them before he starts a conversation with them. "Now, tell me, kids?" Eddie and Dot looked away for a moment, as Eliot asked this question from them? "What seems to be troubling you two? Being here…all alone?" Even Eliot knows, that there must be trouble for two pups to be here, sad, fearful, who couldn't say it was all that and maybe more?

"Sniff…we're lost?" Dot sniffed from another tear coming on, as she spoke this out in concern while looking down.

Eddie was the next to speak, as he reached into his pocket while he spoke. "Yah, we-we were trying to find Ace of Baker Street?" He holds out an old article paper to Eliot, so that he to can see. Their aunt was kidnapped and so the pups are hoping if anyone could help them find Rosie, it could be this Ace person.

"Oh, well let me see here?" Eliot replied calmly, as he accepts the clipping, holds it up to himself, puts his reading glasses on before reading it. "Famous Detective Solves Baffling Disappearance!" He read those words that were bold print that said 'Famous Detective Solves Baffling Disappearance!' right on the top heading with the rest of the story underneath it to explain the rest. "Hmm, humph? Sounds like a great private eye, if I ever heard of him up till now?" Eliot replied a bit to remark at how someone solve a case so easily, but he turns to the pups with a concern look, as he spoke to them? "But ugh..what-what I'm trying to ask is…where are your mother and father?" To Eliot, these pups shouldn't be out here alone without their parents, so what happened that they are in this state?

To bad that was the wrong thing to ask, as Dot begins to cry again. "Th-that's why…we mu-must find Ace?" She soon went to sob her tears into her scarf, knowing that's the reason the pups must find this Ace person.

"Sniff…oh…now I'm depressed now?..Sniff!" Eddie replied as he tried to wipe his tears with his sleeve's wrist, hearing that question is making them feel gloomy now.

"Th-th-there, now-now-now pups? I..." Eliot replied with a wave of his paws to try and ease the two's worries before continuing. "I don't really know any Ace besides card games?" Eliot calmly said to them pups, Dot and Eddie looks sadly at the adult dog. Eliot has a worried look on his face, but that's soon replaced with a gentle smile, as he said this while removing his glasses to tell Dot & Eddie this. "But I do remember where Baker Street is." This made the pups smile when Eliot said the thing that at last helps cheer them up. At last, Dot & Eddie can find Ace and get his help! "Now, come with me." Eliot said as he stood up to open his umbrella while Dot and Eddie stood up to accompany him. As the older dog picks up his belongings in one hand, he turn to speak to the pups. "We'll find this Ace character guy, together." Now Eliot leads out, with Dot and Eddie right beside him to find this detective, as they were walking out of the alleyway.

Now we come to a street where thanks to a street light's glow, shows us a sign that reads 'Baker Street' on a gold plate. Now at the moment, there is a violin playing sound going on at this very moment. High above in the second floor window's shade cover, was a shadow figure playing his violin, though not many know of this…but that's the famous Sherlock Homes who lives on Baker Street, but that's not where our story is going, no? Down below, pass the front door on the first floor, was a secret passage in the bushes that were light up, like someone else was living down below? This place was the right size fit for say…a humanoid dog character to live in, hidden from human eyes, a door with a little lantern above the number logo '221', and with our friends outside. Eliot was outside with Dot and Eddie, as the older dog puts his briefcase down to look at the pups with a smile to their arrival.

"Knock-Knock-Knockhh!" Eliot knocks on the door before he and the two pups looked at each other in wait before it opens up. "Creakkhhhickhhh!" It opens up to reveal a kindly old cat lady, with her arms full of junk stuff like a pillow on the bottom, books in the top-middle, a document and tea cup on the very top. Now from Eliot's imagination, the old feline looks like she's carrying a spike ball mace with a sheet in the middle of the pillow and books, either for protection…or something else in the calling matter? The feline's name was Ms. Fluffe, Ace's housekeeper and maid.

"Good evening, madam." Eliot asked off politely to address the person, as he removes his hat out of politeness. After that, he went ahead to hold his hat by his belly while he asked this question? "Is this the residence of where Ace of Baker Street should live?" To Eliot, he wants to be sure this is the right place, for the little pups sake.

"I'm afraid it is." Ms. Fluffe replied while she was holding the stuff in her arms while replying with a sign, must be having a rough time at the moment. She seems to wipe some sweat off her forehead while catching the top tea cup from slipping off and setting that arm underneath again, as she spoke out in answering the question. "He's not in at the moment." Then she move aside and showed a smile to the adult K-9, as in welcoming him in while she replied in an offer to him. "But your welcome to come in and wait for him." She knows that like many clients that want to see Ace, they can come in and wait for the detective's return.

As Eliot believe that was generous, it's not him that needs this, but the young pups he brought, as he sheepishly replied. "Ugh..that's alright, I don't wanna bother… I mean! I don't want to impose?" He tries to think on what to say, as he waves his left paw over to those he brought with him. "It-It's just that these two pups…" He was going to say it was for those he brought with him that wanted to see Ace….

However, Eliot realized that Dot and Eddie aren't next to him anymore. He and Ms. Fluffe looked around outside for anyone, but not seeing them? Then the old feline moves back as she, and the older dog look inside to find what they were trying to find. Both Dot and Eddie were already inside the building while the adults were talking. Smiling happily, Dot sat near the fireplace while looking at a magnifying glass curiously while Eddie sat on the stool near her to see that the magnifier made things big.

"Heh-heh, wow, that really makes things look…big?" Eddie laughs a little, seeing as how Dot was looking at the thing in interest.

"Oh my goodness!" Ms. Fluffe gasped, as she gave what she's holding to a startled Eliot and begins to come over to Dot and Eddie. "You poor dears?" Ms. Fluffe said as Eliot watch her go over and even Dot and Eddie soon took notice of her presence? "You both must be chill to the bone?" Ms. Fluffe quickly in concern, took the pups' hats they were wearing and wrings them (they were wet) before laughing off suddenly, as if to help cheer them up. "Oh…hohoho, but I know just the thing to cheer you up." As she spoke, she gently takes the puzzled children's scarfs off their necks gently and easy, as she lay them on her left shoulder. "Let me fetch you two a cup of tea…" She moves around the chair, as the pups followed her movements with a small smile on their expressions, liking what they were hearing. "And some of my fresh crumpets." Dot and Eddie smiled at Ms. Fluffe, she seemed very nice, as she heads into the kitchen to prepare the treats for the two pups.

As Dot and Eddie sat in their spots when Ms. Fluffe left, they looks around the room and smiles at the sights.

These are possibly inventions, a teapot steaming to blow a toy fan, which was being used to turn back and forth to have a dusk blower to blow up a candle holder's candles and one pipe, as if they were breathing in air and blowing it out? The pups looked around with smiles on their faces, seeing all these great inventions. Even to one with a turning three different pair shoes (each turn in a circular motion) which are painted to be printed on papers for their different size and shapes and were going all are over the place. Whoever this Ace person is, he is one big detective.

Eliot has managed to hang up his coat when a voice from outside yelled out this. "Ah ha! The villain may have slip this time…." A concern Eliot heard the voice and looked over to where the front door is, as to wonder who's speaking? "But….I shall have him!" Suddenly the door is open up instantly, as a cat in chinese clothes comes in wielding a gun up in his position of entry. "Briiiuuughh..BURRrgggohhwwooohh!" And soon lightning strikes behind him, as to add a scary effect to this character's intro!

Eliot gasp in fear in thinking this lunatic is going to kill him out of the bloom…?

"Outta my way!" Soon the chinese figure was rushing down the steps, saying this line again. "Outta my way!" The cat snapped off, as he rushes by Eliot while throwing off his hat into the air.

"I say! Now wait right there…Uph?" Eliot protested in alarm before he yelps, as the cat's hat he's wearing before tossing it off, soon landed on this dog's head. With a sigh, Eliot removes the tight hat from his head as he said this while waving the off hat to the mysterious figure in question! "Who are you?" Eliot wants to know who this person was to suddenly intrude in this home of a detective?

"What! Oh? Who me?" The chinese cat figure stop and turn around to replied puzzled by the question. For a while, it looks like he is about to pull his face off. But in reality, he is wearing a mask the whole time? His real face is actually that of a brown fur dog's face with an after shave muzzle. "I'm Ace Hart of Baker Street, my fine fellow! Private Eye…Dog." The person revealed himself to be while being very polite and noble of the matter.

Eliot looks dumbstruck at seeing Ace in person. This strange hound is the one Dot and Eddie wanted to see? Now Ace pulls on a tab on his coat, letting air out. "Poufffhhh!" He returns to his thin like form, surprising Eliot some more.

Dot and Eddie smiles when they saw this happen. They are both happy to finally find him, Ace Hart. Now he could help them with their case.

Dot gets off from the chair, as she speaks. "Mr. Ace! we need your help, and..." The pup was about to say something concerning her and Eddie's situation, but...

However, Ace took off a thrown dart on his dart board which held a robe, as he interrupted the girl. "All in good time, folks!" It's obviously clear that Ace is not paying an attention to what the girl is saying, as he got his house robe on while the pups tried to speak to him.

"But-but sir…you don't understand?" Eddie tried his luck of talking to this guy, but no luck again.

As the Private Eye detective looks at his dart in his paw in boredom before he tosses the thing without looking over his shoulder, hitting the bull's eye on a nearby dart board.

"We're in terrible trouble?" Dot tried to speak reason with her arms open up while she was with Eddie and Eliot, just as Ace was walking up to them in his cheery manner.

"If you'll excuse me!" Ace replied off while he fixed his hair at the moment, as he went by the group, making Dot and Eddie stand still before they let off a small groan at seeing they're not being heard. "Duhb-deedumdumh!" As Ace mumbled some melody words to himself, as he begins to do some work, Eliot frowns that the pups needed his help and he's rudely ignoring them. What kinda detective is this Ace Hart anyway?

"N-n-now you see here?" Eliot was about to protest out to this Ace fellow, as he was marching over to the detective hound. Only for Ace to ignore him, as he goes by him which made him nearly spin off his balance, and passed by Eddie and Dot quickly. Again, Ace's working by his experiments, as he tries to get something while Eliot comes up to protest to him again. "These young pups here are in need of your assistance!" As Eliot had his hand paws on his waist, he was still trying to protest to Ace's rudeness. "I think you outta at less listen too…" The K-9 was almost about to say another thing to this guy when...

"Hold this, please, would you doctor?" Suddenly Ace interrupts Eliot's protest, as he hands out to the adult K-9 a gun to hold onto?

"Oh course. What's the harm in…" Eliot had closed his eyes, unaware of what he's gotten hold off while pointing the gun to his head. "But wait…? Goowaaugh…?" He opens his eyes, and yelps as he holds it away from him. Ace hums to himself before he took the gun back, making the other K-9 sign in relief. But then Eliot realized something, how did Ace Hart know who he is? "N-n-now wait just a moment here! How d-d-did you know I was a doctor?" He asked sternly while Ace was studying the made gun before him with curiosity.

"More like a surgeon to be exactly." Ace stated off while he was observing over the gun, even open it's compartment to check inside it. "You just return back after a military service in afghanistan, foouhh!" After that talk and putting a bullet in the gun, he blows in it before closing the thing up while continuing. "Am I right!?" Ace looked to Eliot with a smile to looking to see that what he said, was no lie by that statement.

"Why…Hughhugh? Yes?" Eliot was about to reply, and suddenly crack into a chuckled laugh at what he heard was right! "Major Eliot Shag." Eliot announce this info correctly with pride, recalling that time. But then Eliot flipped out of his glory moment more puzzlement then before? "Ugh…But how could you have possibly know that…?" Eliot was about to ask how this guy even knew all that, but...

"Quite easily, watch!" Ace replied off, as he lifted Eliot's left arm sleeve up and shows something on the K-9's overcoat. "You've sewn your torn cuff together with the Lembert stitch, which of course, only a surgeon uses." Ace put Eliot's arm down, comes between him and pats his cheek to state of the obvious clue to knowing who Eliot was. Ace goes over to his chairs which Dot and Eddie stood by watching, with smiles at the detective's solving of these facts about Eliot's job. Ace gets a one red, and one dark and light green pillows in his one hand as he plans to use them while he still goes on. "And the thread is a unique form of catgut, easily distinguished by it's,…." As Ace was getting into his explanation, he bends down to whisper this to Dot and Eddie, as he said the next part to them by their ears. "Peculiar pungency." Ace leans back up while leaving a puzzling Eddie and Dot with no idea what the detective said but did not bother to ask about it, while he finishes with a gentleman's bow. "And only found in the Afghan provinces, which you came from." The K-9 detective finished off to state all the facts right there.

Now Eliot looks amazed, Ace Hart has known all that? He yelps as Ace threw three pillows at him, most of which cover his face. "Amazing. You found me out so well from only a few details on myself?" Eliot muffed out to reply to Ace's work, truly, this detective has a very sharp eye to tell off all of that stuff.

"Actually, it's elementary, my dear Eliot." Ace said with a shrug after he now spins the gun's loading bullets container around. Without warning, Ace gets the gun he holds ready and prepares to fire at the pillows while Eliot is still holding them.

Gasping in horror, Eliot threw the pillows onto a chair nearby and while Ace focuses on the target pillows, Eliot heads for cover while also grabbing Dot and Eddie who stood by to watch this, as the three hid behind another chair.

"BAAanggghhh!" Ace then fires at the pillows very fast, causing feathers to pop out. The firing done, Eliot, Eddie and Dot look out carefully at the displaying mess made from what was shot. "Foouwhh! Piece of cake." Ace Hart replied off, as he blows the fired gun, as the room became full of feathers from the destroyed pillows.

"What in heavens name?" Ms. Fluffe demanded out, as she came out of the kitchen from hearing the shot made, which had interrupted her work. "Ahhh…ohhh! Pifff-pifffhh!" She yelps from the feathery mess, as some feathers got caught in her mouth. Spitting them out, Ms. Fluffe gasped while grabbing some of the feathers in the air while moaning at the sight. "My good pillows!" She looks at the damage that was caused to her pillows demise. They were her best pillows, she made them herself.

Then Fluffe glances angrily at the culprit who kneels in a chair, tossing the feathers, as if looking for something from them.

"Mr. Hart! Pifffhh…." Ms Fluffe screamed out to say, as Ace stops what he's doing, as he looks at the maid spitting out more feathers. "How many times have I told you not to mess with my…" Just as she was about to march over to tell Ace off, when she was interrupted then by the very dog himself.

"Yes, yes, Ms. Fluffe, everything's quote alright. Ahh…" Ace assured the old cat maid with a pat on her shoulders to assure her that all's fine. "Sniff…sniff?" Ace then sniffed the air and said this while sounding like he's liking a scent in the air. "Mmmm! I believe my sniffer's telling me that I smell those tasty crumpets of yours." Ace was speaking easy to the old cat while he easily lead her back to her kitchen area, as she seem lost at what the dog is doing. "Why don't you go and fetch our guest here some?" The K-9 detective offered a task for Fluffe to fetch some of her tasty treats to the guest here.

Ace had the old cat on the other side of the kitchen door and was trying to shut it, but Ms. Fluffe was still trying to protest about the pillows though? "But-but-but, but I…now…" Fluffe was almost about to try and get her protest heard, but...

Ace closes the door on the maid once Ms. Fluffe is inside, cutting her off. As his smile was replace by a more serious expression, he spoke this out. "Now then..." The dog got on the floor and searches around the little mess of feathers, looking for something. "Now where is it? I know the bullet is here somewhere…?" He sees a pair of legs belonging to two pups in his way, making him look up. Dot smiling, as she is holding a bullet in her right hand paw with Eddie smiling beside her at their find. "Ughm…?" Ace flinched that one of these pups found the thing he was looking for, as he takes it, as he said this in trying to study the twos? "Thank you, Miss & Mr…" The detective would need some facts about little pups, since their background is a little hard to find then from full grown adults.

"O'Gravy. Dot O'Gravy, and my cousin living with me…" Dot said smiling, as she hid her arms behind her while she introduce herself before getting to Eddie's turn.

Eddie took over to introduce himself as well from there. "I'm Eddie, a wet-nose news pup, please to meet you." The boy pup wave a hello to Ace Hart, being very grateful to meet the K-9 in person.

"Ehh…Whatever." Ace replied with a wave of his hand, going over to his work station while looking at the bullet he had in his possession.

"Yes, but you don't understand…" Eddie was applying that Ace Hart doesn't understand his and Dot's being here with a little frowny face, and was about to go on until…

"Shhh!" Ace hushed the pups and gets another bullet out from a small cupboard before he throws it back where he got it from. He now brings up the two bullets, studies them while the two pups watch on in puzzlement of what the detective is doing? As Ace looks over right and left at the bullets. He feels confident, as he is almost close now to something? He has been pursuing a villain who managed to escape him so far. If the bullets match, Ace has got him where he needs.

The detective puts both bullets under a microscope and looks at them carefully while rolling them, as Dot, Eddie, and the join Eliot watch on, as Ace does his work. So far, the markings match his matching on the bullets are beginning to form the same pattern of the two.

"So good..." Ace said eagerly from one match, then after rolling them again without breaking their matching line patterns, he finds another match. "Yes. Just another…." He rolls them once more and gasps in horror. The markings this time are in separate directions. "NOOOOOOO…..!" Ace groans out loud, as he looks up from his microscope groaning while the others watch that something has upset him. "Drat!" He cursed in annoyance while the others flinch at his behavior, as he signs in disappointment, looking miserable, as he picks up one of the bullets. "Another dead end." Ace groans out before he tosses the bullet away and slowly goes over to his chair, leaving the others to look at his moody self. As he was about near it, he made a moony claim with his fist paws tighten at what he was saying. "He was within my grasp!" He fell in his chair, signing with his body left to fall out the way his balance work with gravity. "If those bullets had only matched, that crook would be in jail later on…hugh….?" Ace signs again, if only that last batch were a pair, a criminal he was chasing would have been thrown in jail, hugh…..

Ace twitches his right hand paw a bit, and takes a violin up from the near ground, and begins to play with it. He plays the thing very well, even if he's feeling depressed.

"What now, he seems depressed that he failed to catch someone,…it's a fact that when someone loses something, they get depress real easy?" Eddie said from seeing how depress Ace Hart is, losing a chance to nab a criminal must not be good for a detective to handle well with?

The two pups seem confused as to what they should do, and looked to Eliot for help? "Yah, well, I think now's as good as any to try and talk to him. Go on, Dot, Eddie, try to tell him what you wanted to say all along." Eliot said in motioning the two pups to try once more to get Ace's help now.

The pups feel a little more determined, as Dot and Eddie comes over with serious looks in their eyes. They've come all this way to get Ace Hart's help and this time, he will listen to them.

The pups each appear in front of the depressed K-9, as Eddie spoke first with concerning eyes. "Now well you please listen to us." The Wet-nose pup asked off in wanting the detective to hear what they want with him.

"Our aunt is gone..and…" As Dot was explaining this, Ace seemed to still be down as he plays his violin, before the girl insists his need. "And we're all alone." It's very true, that the pups are alone, with their aunt no longer with them.

"Right, we don't know what else to do now?" Eddie replied in agreeing with Dot's claim to their problem, and that's why they are here.

Ace Hart sighs in hearing this before stopping his music melody, he doesn't feel good at this moment, as he said this with his still burden expression of losing track of his evidence. "Young pups? I hate to say this…but this is a most inopportune time for that." With that said, he continues playing his violin with his eyes shut, as Dot soon opens her eyes to give off the little puppy dog eyes look, same with Eddie, they were desperate. Ace lifts one eye to see this, as he replies this off while still playing his instrument without bother. "Surely your uncle's gonna know where she is." If the pups here lost an aunt, then another family member could help them instead of the private eye.

Dot frowns in sadness, as Eddie looks down in depression before replying the comment with this fact of themselves. "We…we don't have an uncle, or any family besides her, I was adopted and…have no parents, so, I was taken under a Guardian program. Me..and Dot, our aunt..is the only one we have." Eddie sadly admitted this fact that he, and even Dot, have no family to look after them.

"Briiighhh!" Suddenly, Ace Hart's violin playing was cut short, as he yelps upon hearing that piece of information. He looks down at the sad little pups, unsure on how to reply to this even more? "Well,…Um,…well,..then perhaps, uh..." Ace said awkwardly in not sure what to say while Dot and Eddie still had their concern expressions on what he was trying to say of the matter. Finally he frowns while he remarks the matter to the two pups in question. "Now see here, kiddos!" Dot and Eddie had their eyes open a bit from hearing this tone, as Ace shook his head "no" while turning around, crossing his arms and in remarking this statement. "I simply have no time for lost aunts at the moment." The private eye detective can't use his efforts from a lost trail of a criminal to find where two pups lost their aunt, that's police work.

Now this made the pups annoyed that Ace Hart isn't going to help them when he's suppose to be a great detective, yet believes their missing aunt is no big deal from how it sounds.

Dot had her hands on her waist, as she remarks with a sterny tone, just as she made this exclaim. "We didn't lose her! She was TAKEN! By some mobster dogs!" The young girl stated the truth by that the pups didn't lose their aunt, but was taken from them.

"Yah, these five weirdos that look like some Mafia theme group that came and grabbed her!" Eddie remark with a shared frown, in exclaiming this piece of info more clearly to the Private Eye himself.

"Sure, by some…" However when Ace realized that what Dot and Eddie said 'Mobster dogs', 'five weirdos' and 'Mafia theme group' his eyes widen as he spoke with a hint of becoming interested in the pups stories now. "Wait, did you two say…mobster dogs?" He leans down to the pups while continuing to question them. "And that they were Mafia theme group of five weirdos?" Ace was asking these things out in becoming very intrigue by such little facts in 'who' the crooks are?

"Dugh…yes?" Dot replied uneasy to the detective now wanting to know more of who took their aunt.

"Did they have a different outlook of character?" Ace Hart spoke in thought of the differences that the crooks may have been known to have, and he wants Intel on it. "One was a short overly exciting chihuahua, a mid-size bulldog dressing fancy like, a big St. Bernard with a low I.Q., a psychotic slobbering wolf, and a silent pit-bull?" Ace asked the pups these questions, as if wondering if the one's decried by Dot and Eddie are possibly related to those he 'certainly' knows at best?

Dot seem a little nervous of these questions, so she slowly replied to the detective. "We don't really know?" To the girl, she and Eddie were hiding the most, so even getting a full view on who the culprits are was difficult when they got only a crack peek of the action.

"But even if we didn't see them, we saw one of their tails was always whacking against the floor and the other one was shouting the word 'Crazy' a lot?" Eddie informed the detective hound of what he and Dot remembered mostly from the kidnapping, as they smiled from that memory of the event clearly.

"Ah ha!" Ace Hart said in triumph, as he stood up in his chair with his arms stretched out while the pups below yelp from his sudden expression change. "Just as I thought, it's them!" Ace Hart declared in smiling joy, he's got the facts and that's the kinda description he needs to use.

"I say, sir?" Eliot came over to join Dot and Eddie, as he asked to see how Ace is reacting to this. "Do you know those dogs?" Eliot asked in surprised, feeling that he expects that this detective has run in with these Mafia like mobster dogs before.

"Know them!" Ace replied off the idea like sarcasm, as he jumps up again to sit on the top part of his chair, as he goes on while waving his violins stick to make his point clear. "Those dogs by each of their name, first is the short chihuahua is called Frisky, watch it he don't frisk yah of your belongings. Then there's Mad Dog, the slobbering wolf with that whacky tail of his, he's a berserker, but one bump to his head, and he speaks poetry. The bulldog himself is Bugsy Vile, a Crime Boss, a so called Dogfather of the Underworld, loves Senseless violence. That guy's got that St. Bernard nephew of his, Bruiser, not as smart as a kid, but got the muscles to make up for it. And lastly is that silent pit-bull named Leon Burger, he not only works with Bugsy Vile, but the group are in the employee of the very fiend who was the target of my experiment!" Ace finished up to explanation on that last part, as if he struck luck at what he's got now.

Eliot pulled Eddie and Dot over to him, fearing of where this discussion is going, it sounds like these dogs are a group working for someone greater and possibly…dangerous, but who?

"The horror of my waking moment, to which even Bugsy Vile can't compare, but work for slime like him!" As Ace Hart was getting to the end of his decrement, he waves his violin stick up and points it while making this final statement of who he was speaking of! "The nefarious…Baron Von Rottweiler!" The K-9 detective concluded the last part with the utmost drama right there.

Ace points to a picture above his fireplace, shows someone smiling, a stereotypical looking shepherd like dog with dark brown fur and light brown muzzle beard, wore one glass eye piece on his left eye. He appear to wear a black tailored suit of a long coat and pants, light blue shirt inside his coat with a red tie tuck in.

"Briisssihhh!/Cruuaagh..Crruuahhmmmphhh!" Soon the fire below burst into sudden large flames from the name…even lightning is heard which shows the picture smiling his teeth at the viewers. This is Baron Von Rottweiler, a German villain with a sharp accent to boost himself with.

"Umm, Rottweiler?" Eliot asked nervously towards Ace, as he while holding protectively to Dot and Eddie, all three turn to look up at the photo of the 'said' villain behind this.

"He's a genius, Eliot." Ace Hart remarked off to say, as he leans over the top of the chair before ducking back in again. "A genius…twisted…for Evil." The K-9 detective now reappears, this time by the right side of his chair. He stood before the others, as he made this decrement of who this dog villain is! "The Grand Napoleon of Crime" The K-90 detective issued out what rank this crook is in leagues with, and it's big!

"BRruuagh…/Curaagh..Cuuurragghhh!" Suddenly, another lightning flash and thunder happened which spooked out Eliot, Dot and Eddie from hearing this shocking news about Rottweiler.

"As bad as all that, is he?" Eliot asked when he keep his gentle hold grip on the pups while looking back up to the photo picture in no more question of a doubt?

"Worst!" Ace Hart spoke in a hazy voice, as he pokes his head through a banister behind them, startling the guys to come apart. "For you see, for years I've tried to capture him!" Then Ace gets himself out of the banister to express out in his serious talk of discussing his enemy. "And I've come close!" He turns around, as to looks back at the picture again of the mortal enemy. "So…very close!" We see Ace Hart's shadow slowly moving up to the picture, as he spoke this part out. "But each time, he's narrowy escape from my grasp!" Ace Hart made a fist from his gripping the subject he tried to snatch, as he waves it angrily at the picture.

"Bruuagh.../Cuurraghmmm!" Another lightning flash comes afterwards from Ace Hart's very detail description on the villain. If what Ace Hart is saying is all true, then even as Dot and Eddie gasp at the though of knowing of the dangers their aunt is in for, in dealing with a villain like Rottweiler?

"But I wouldn't call London safe in that matter!" We hear Ace Hart talking, as we shift to another scenery of London, a dark place at night as it was raining down near a ship's yard. "Not while Rottweiler is still at large!" Ace's voice spoke more with a hit of despair for his arch-rival while we are focusing on a scene near a sewage drain under a fish bar. "Free to make any Evil scheme he wouldn't concoct." Now the scene changes below the sewage drain, as Ace continues to narrate his voice with the changing of the scenery! "No Depravity he wouldn't comment." The K-9 detective issued out this tone of his voice at the ideal matter of what this villain would pull.

"Bruuaagghhh…CRruuaghh!" A Lightning flash and thunder noises were heard above before we leave the scenery to come to a dark place were we can't see, but can hear Ace's voice still.

"Who even knows, what dastardly scheme that villain maybe plotting….even as we speak?" As Ace Hart finishes this, we see a place that looks like a hide-away in the sewage. The place looked messy on the outside, wore-constructive buildings and such, all but one light caught our attention! What this leads to…we'll find out….soon?

**VISION NOTE:** As noted, some changes from when this fanmake was made from one about a mouse's size, had to be adopted to make better sense of the matter.

Further descriptions about the minion serving under the villain is also an added part.

Now this was a **VISION** moment that could almost stir up some excitement, almost, but close enough. Now, in the next part, the VISION-KING shall bring forth the main villain of this story, and the evil plot plan that's being cooked up at this time? You can see, that **IN-VISIONING** some of the next parts to happen will be from a song ploy, an evil creature, and surprises to what the heroes of this story are gonna have to do? So get comfy, things will get interesting while the story moves along, and boy, won't it ever? So get ready to almost go, pardon the expression, 'Dog-Gone Crazy' for what comes next here...till then, enjoy what is here.


	3. Chapter 02 Baron Von Rottweiler

Author Note: Greetings to all my loyal viewers and followers here, time for another mystery gathering case. The **ENVISIONED** part of where we get to meet the villain and his crooks, plus a little song and dance, is here. The "King of VISION" knows that you've seen this on the TALK SHOW, but some things changed from then. I also most inform you all, that I'll be taking leave soon, so I'll be out for a week before I get back. But for now, it's time to **VISUALIZE** the story here, and for what exciting parts will get to be played out for our enjoyment? Well now, lets take a peek and find out for ourselves now, shall we...?

**Chapter 02: Baron Von Rottweiler**

IN THE REAL WORLD

"Well Eliot, this story is turning out to be something!?" Ace replied off in seeing how far they've started to do, and it's not bad for the most beginning part?

"Yep, I think so too!" Eliot replied off with a nod while he wipes his paw hands with a wet towel, he was starting to get blisters and need them to stay cool and relax before working on drawing again.

"But why Rottweiler as my number one Arch-Rival, what about Bugsy Vile and his gang? What do they get outta this?" Ace questioned off Eliot's choice of villains for this story film? He had two Archenemies from Dog City, and to have them both in this story was something completely different from normal standers?

"They're helping the main bad guy of this Movie, Ace. And everyone needs to watch how the main villain's always uses henchmen to do their biding. So Rottweiler's the big brains of the operation while Bugsy and his gang just work for profit take-overs." Eliot replied off to say, as he tosses his wet towel away to come over and explain things to his best friend. Even to state that two criminal minds would work together is something out of this world.

"To true, though what happens in the end of their partnership, that's your call to make, Eliot?" Ace shrugged off to reply while asking what may happen since crooks and promises are never highly seen to keep them alive on their words, etc.

"It gets better Ace, as this next scene will have a music number, and everything!" Eliot stated out to say, as he felt excited about where they're going off next in this scene.

"Really? How long since we had one of those?" Ace responded and asked off puzzled, in not remembering when they last had done a music number in ages, at least that's what he and Eliot remember as far?

"Been a long while, but it's well worth the wait now!" Eliot shrugged off to say, even though it's been a long time, nows as good a time to do some music and dancing numbers. "All that's left is when you'll be on the case!" He pointed to Ace Hart to mention out how his star of this movie will be on the case very soon.

"And I get to work with you, as you wanted, right Eliot?" Ace replied off with a shrugged off his shoulders, feeling that his buddy always wanted to work with him in his field work and not just draw it all the time.

"That..and a little something else! Who knows?" Eliot stated off to exclaim while keeping a little secret of something he knows…which Ace soon catches the little act.

"What else? Who knows? Is there something you're not telling me that's about to happen here, Eliot?" Ace repeats the words very puzzled and curious before asking in demand of what his friend was trying to refer to state out what comes next?

"Search me Ace, but whatever happens, it just happens?" Eliot replied off with a wave off his shoulders, but it's his way of keeping even his friend in the dark, as he prepares to continue on with their work. "Okay, time to get back to work, now for a change of place and viewing of the villains' lair!" He gets a new background scene and places it on his drawing board, as things begin to take effect now.

RETURNING BACK TO THE CARTOON STORY AT WORK

As we look over the place, this turns out to be the villains hideout. This belongs to Baron Von Rottweiler, the evil villain and genius behind it all. Near it is a prison cell building, where someone is working with the light turn on outside the window bars.

In the prison itself, a strangely made robot shadow was seen before the actual figure was spotted? He was near a table with a teapot, teacup, and sugar, as it reach out it's one hand to start pouring tea into a cup. While it did so, we see a cable line to it, as its maker; Rosie O'Gravy, is seen working sadly on its podium, controlling its movements. She has been at work for her captor ever since she was bought here. Speaking of the devil, the villain himself watched her from where she's at, as Rosie felt a smoke cloud start to cover her to notice the villain's presence.

"Huh-huh-huh, huuuugh!" The K-9 villain laughs in taunting his captive from the shadows before coming into view. None other then Baron Von Rottweiler, as he was seen in his delight look on things, and held a long cigar still which he musta been smoking from? "Quote the ingenues scheme, wouldn't you say, Ms. O'Gravy?" He spoke with a deep, German accent, as he lean down to gloat in front of Rosie, as she flinch from the dog towering over her. To add insult to injury, he was playfully pinching Rosie's cheeks, as he made a little baby talking in remarking the woman's hand in this. "And aren't you proud to be apart of it? Former Chief of Police, Rosie O'Gravy? Humhumhhh!" He lets go of the collie's cheek, as Rosie rubs the spot that Rottweiler toy with her.

"But…Th-this whole thing, it's…it's…gulp…?" Rosie was working on the controls, as she tried to speak, but was lost for words until they came to her. "It's-it's-it's monstrous! Against everything I've been through and learned to keep things by the Book of our Dog Law Binding Rules!?" The girl maybe an old retired chief of police, but even she knows what Rottweiler plans to do is madness in itself.

While the robot works by mixing a spoon inside a sugar container, lifts it up to pour into the teacup, stirs it around with the tea before putting the spoon back where it was, as Rottweiler was talking during the whole thing. "We will have our little device ready by tomorrow evening, now won't we, lipshun?" As Rottweiler was speaking in a kind voice that sounds sinister to many, the robot picks up it's made tea, as if it was going to be drinking or tossing. "And of course? You know what will happen, if you should, how to say this delicately…gaaaugh…a fail?" Rottweiler was remarking this with his back turn, as he looks at a bell in his hands before he releases it from the bottom to let it drop, as he kept a hold.

"Ding-Ding!" The villain looks at his captive host with a smirk, as he proved his point clear by ringing the bell. It shows that he uses this bell to summon something…as his cruel use to punish people or threaten them with this, if he must.

Rosie O'Gravy frowns as she looks upset at what Rottweiler is having her do. She is not going to be afraid by this monster or what happens that she pays the price. "I-I, you know what? I don't care!" Rosie snapped angrily, as she pulls the control sticks back to far.

"POwwwfff!" This results in the robot to act up weirdly, as it shrunk itself in while holding it's teacup. The thing dumps the cup of tea on its head before throwing the cup away, then grabs a teapot, and pours it on its head as well. It then threw the thing away, pass Rosie who look back to see where it sent the thing to the person she wanted to get hit. "BReakiisshhh!" As it turns out, it was throw towards Rottweiler with a shock look, as he got out of the way in time by ducking before looking back at Rosie's action with a glare. "BRriiiInInInInhihihihihhhh!" The robot thing rushes around like crazy, going up and down, stretching it's arms out and in, squeezing itself in, spins around before it makes a stop at stretching it's body vertical like. "Plocuh…plocuhh…plocaughh, ploouughhh!" Soon it stops when it leans down, as if completely broken down now. "PLAAaukkhh!" But then it squirts some oil out from it's rubber limbs, and they went right onto Rottweiler's coat in the progress.

The German hound looks surprise at what's happen before he frowns at this. "Listen to Rottweiler! You can do what you want with me!" Rosie deviantly was saying while Rottweiler was getting a hanky out to clean the oil stain while the female collie marched over towards the German hound. "I won't be apart of this….this…" She was having a hard time putting the words together, before she stand firm to the villain before her. "This evil any longer! Even a retired police chief won't submit to being involve with criminal villains like you!" The collie girl was through being pushed to serve this villain, and she rather face the worst then to commit a crime for those like Rottweiler to get away with unjustified!

Rottweiler blows some smoke he inhaled in his mouth out, as he shrugged off the feeling while he made a strange smile while he spoke off. "Oh, very well then, if that's what you want, it's your decision? Ms. Chief of Police, oh, I meant…former retired madam? Huhuhhu?" He made a little chuckle as he spoke, as if he expected Rosie to try to defy him. Fortunately, he has his ways of making this former chief of police work for him. "Oh, and by the way?" He said after he spots two familiar figures on the table, a toy rabbit and bud flower? The toys of the two pups of Rosie that she made for the two, her capturers musta brought them here when they grabbed her? (Even when Bugsy Vile said they couldn't take any, oh well?) "I'm, how to say…taking the liberty, of having your niece and nephew brought here." He spoke while he picks up Dot's ballerina doll toy and Eddie's drummer rabbit, and wines them up while he shows his grinning smile.

"Uh…Dot…and Eddie?" Rosie gasped in shock from hearing those very names before her now. To hear that now the children she tried to keep safe are now to be targeted?

"Ah yes." Rottweiler replied with a little chuckle before he sets the doll down and watches it turn from a bud into a dancing ballerina while the drummer bunny begins to play it's drum to make in harmony with it's toy counterpart. The German hound leans on the table with a gloomy expression, as he fakery was speaking in a humble tone. "I would spend many of sleepless nights, if anything…we should say, "unfortunate" were to befall on them little children? Gurhum!" He let off a light laugh with his eyes shut when he spoke, trying to nearly imagine of such an awful event.

"Rottweiler…You…you wouldn't?" Rosie voice spoke nervously while the toys dance and had their instruments still play. To her imagination about Dot and Eddie, if the pups she tried to protect were caught by this mad hound, she would fear the worse.

Soon Rottweiler takes the doll and bunny into his hand and appears to show a sly smile. Suddenly his face shows him being somewhat threading with an evil look, as he begins to squeezes the doll and bunny too hard causing them to break. He makes a fake 'tsk' noises expression at the toys, like he was saying "too bad, it broke" expression…then he looks at Rosie before he suddenly snaps right at the woman hound in a loud yelling threat. "FINISH IT, O'GRAVY!" The villain threatened out what he wants of the collie girl, or else!

"I…I…I give in?" Rosie yelped from that threat, and any bravery she had is gone as she signs in defeat. "An officer must protect those closest to her, even if what is right…is wrong?" Not wanting Dot or Eddie to be hurt by her, she goes back to work. Picks up a tool on the ground to fix the robot she broke, just as there was a closed and locking sound from outside her door which was outside of the cell, stating one thing; it was being locked.

We see Rottweiler humming to himself while he writes stuff on a piece of paper. He appears to have things on it he'll need for the big night tomorrow it seems, as he spoke. "Dee-doo, hummhummmhummhph, oh I love it when I have 'guests', especially when you have your way with them." Rottweiler arrives at the doorway and sees his mafia mobster dogs sleeping on the top step of the stairs. They have been tired after one big kidnapping. Well, it's time to wake them up. "Oh Boys?" Rottweiler said gently at first to the dogs to earn their attention.

"Wovwovhwohwovohhhmm!" Bugsy and his gang just shrugged off the voice trying to wake them up, trying to get more sleep.

The German hound frowns, as he noticed that they are still sleeping. Growling a bit, Rottweiler yells loudly up to them. "BOYS!" That loud sound be enough to wake anyone from a peaceful snooze.

"Waahh..gurhhh…gaaahh!?" The five dogs woke up quickly and fell down and roll down the stairs.

Of course, that landing made Mad Dog hit his head, and he soon spoke…in poetry? "_Oh what a way, to awake upon the next tomorrows new day?_" Then he soon went back to acting like his old self while the others were getting themselves fix of their down fall trip.

Seeing Rottweiler, the dogs stood in attention, as Rottweiler remarks the gangster dogs of their earlier calling. "Bright and alert, as always, Bugsy Vile? HmmHmmmm, hmmm?" He made a humming noise, as to sarcastically remark how these dogs just got awake after h woke them first.

"Oh Rottweiler,…urrrgh, we musta dowsed off?" Bugsy Vile replied off to say while trying to get himself more awake.

"Dugh…I was dreaming of eating a juicy bone?" Bruiser said out, as he rubbed his forehead in being confused to what's happen?

"Hech, I dreamt of some CRAZIER then that?" Frisky replied in outdoing the others in what he dreamt of.

"Heh-heh-heh!" Leon however awaits patiently, for what Rottweiler wanted to order them to do.

"Here's the list, take it Leon." Rottweiler stated out, as he hands the list to Leon Burger who he and Bugsy's gang looked over to read it. "And you know what to do, I hope?" Then Rottweiler got up to their faces, as they yelp when he tap his index finger to the yelping Frisky's chest, as he stated his point clear to them. "And make no mistakes, agree!" The villain does not what anything to go wrong, it must be perfectly flawless.

"Oh no, no, no mistakes!" Frisky panicked out when he replied with a few nods while a bit nervous, as to how they were threaten just now.

"Yes, their won't be any mistakes we me's watching over my boys." Bugsy Vile stated with an easy reply, as to not lose his cool like his boys were.

"Dughh, let's see,…" Bruiser leans over to try and read the words off the list, as they were listed "Get Following" with those underneath them read 'Tools, Gears, Girl & Boy, and lastly Uniform' on them. "Duh, tools, gears, girl and a boy, uniforms….Humph? I thought Mad Dog pick up one of those?" As Bruiser said reading the list in confusion while looking back at Mad Dog who was puzzled as him.

Then suddenly, Rottweiler came out of his building, to snap impatiently at the stalling fools! "NOW…BUGSY VILE! LEON! GET...GOING!" The villain doesn't want the Vile gang wasting time, especially since time is critical to his planing!

"Yipes! We're goin', we're going already!" Frisky yelp out in surprise, as he ran over to a sewage drain, and Bruiser lifts it up for him.

"BreeeIIiick….Briinnkkhh!" Soon afterwards, Frisky, Mad Dog, Bugsy and Leon went in before Bruiser was last to go, as he let the thing drop on him without hurting his head. Now the Vile gang left to complete their assignment.

In Rottweiler's HQ, there are cheers from the place which has his logo's "R" on top. The cheering was for the villain himself, as he sat on a throne made for him. The entire inside of his place has everything valuable, jewels and diamonds with a crown place in them, a golden harp, and even a fountain, like he was living in a palace. After he sat down, he held his cigar up to which many of his minions made a lit match for him to take, as they lit his cigar, he inhaled it before blowing it upward.

Rottweiler soon looks down at his group of minions, as he spoke in a casual tone. "My friends…." He then stood up to make a big announcement to his group, as he waved out his arms. "We are about to embark on the most…odious!" He came close to the others faces which spook them, but he back away to wave his hands out to stretch them to imagine a picture he's describing to them. "The most evil!" As he spoke, this was getting some of the ruff neck hounds he's gather to become excited as they listen more as one had a filled mug, another with a club, and one with a knife in his paws. "The most diabolical scheme of my career!" Rottweiler spoke this part out, as the minions were getting more excited, even another K-9's mouth was gaping in thinking of this stuff while he held his filled mug without sipping it. "Ah crime to top all crimes!" As Rottweiler was still going on, one minion particular was not listening, was focus of drinking his mug.

This one not listening, he wore a light brown vest coat over his button green shirt, dark brown pants, and wore a light-brown barrette hat. looked to be a white fur dog, black ears, a mix of a Dalmatian, and his eyes were circle with yellow, red, and center black dots, like he was either hypnotized, or just….screwy? That's his name, Screwy Louie, and that's cuss he's a screw loose of a short mind to be a loose cannon…especially with screws.

Now Screwy wasn't listening since he also notice that he looked inside to see his mug was empty of the good stuff while Rottweiler went on to finish his speech. "Ah crime that well live in infinitely!" The villain proclaimed out the end result of his planned crime to live on in history itself.

At that well confident and evil speak, most of the minions cheered. "YAaahhhh!" All except for Screwy Louie, he was depressed cause he was out of his favorite drink, as only a drop drip out of his mug to the floor.

As Rottweiler soak in the applies and claps, he soon holds up a newspaper before he spoke in a a soaky tone of what's happening in the papers. "Tomorrow evening, our beloved Kickbark's celebrates his Diamond Jubilee." The newspaper title's article does read off saying 'King Kickbark's Diamond Jubilee Tomorrow' on the head lines with an old dog's face posted on the center piece. Rottweiler made a wave off while stating something off un-importance, but will sure to be something special for them. "And…with the enthusiastic of our good friend, former retired chief of police, Rosie O'Gravy?" The villain was stating the 'heaping effort' from the prisoner, Rosie, who is doing something to help this guy.

"He-heh-heh-hehhhh!" The minions laugh wickedly in figuring where this is going when looking at each other while one gave an elbow to Screwy's drunken expression on his face.

Baron Von Rottweiler turns to his group before finishing what he's going at. "It will promise to be a night he'll never forget!" He presses his lit cigar to the paper which begins to burn and eat away through it, most of the crook hound minions yelp at thinking what that means, all except for the drunken and confused Screwy Louie. Soon the villain German hound laughs before commenting this in an evil way! "His last night…" He squeezes his paper while staring at his men. Then he pounds his chest to state something else to say. "And my first!" He lowers his arms down to address himself on what he's going to say next for the rest to hear. "As supreme ruler…" Then he does a little dance while making his announcement clear. "Of Alll…London!" Then at the last part, he kinda messed up his hair and collar when he stood tall on what his fiendish scheme shall be…so far!

"YAahhh..Wooohhh!" The K-9 crooks in the room were cheering loudly while some wave their arms out and others tossed their hats in the air! Screwy just dumby wave his empty mug out and a tongue sticking out to go along with whats happening without knowing much at all?

After calming down a bit, Rottweiler puts his collar back to normal as well as fix his hair. As he goes down his carpet isle, his minions get out of his way, as a spotlight suddenly is now on him while he seems to move and groove across the floor, like he was dancing to a beat. A song begins to play, as dog named Puppy-Face Felson who looks like a puppy with a diaper and a cute little hat, is more of an adult with a puppy out look disguise, but that's another story, as he gave the hat to Rottweiler. The German hound rolls it down his arms before he puts it on his head. "HaHaHaHa-HaHa!" As he spin, turns around with his hands opening up his cape on his back while he laughs evilly, and now with a cane in his hands, he begins to sing.

Baron Von Rottweiler: _**From the brain that brought you the Big Ben Caper**_

He walks up to speak this line out, just before he dances to a groove-ment.

_**The head that made headlines in every newspaper**_

He waves himself left and right just before he walks over to another spot.

_**And wondrous things like, the Tower Bridge Job**_

He climbs up his stack off jewelry treasures, and the light shines for him pointing at the loot he's claimed.

_**That cunning display that made London a sob**_

He slides down his treasures before stopping to admire his reflection from a big gem place in front of himself.

_**Now comes the real tour-de-force**_

Now the villain twirls his cane around near his fountain which gets it tangle in a rope before he pulls it down. Which started to make a big wine bottle pour into the fountain itself.

_**Tricky and wicked, of course**_

As the fountain was filled with the wine stuff, Screwy Louie smiles like a drunken fool when seeing that display of the good stuff.

_**My earlier crimes were fine for their times**_

The screwy dog ditches his empty mug and runs over to the fountain to start drinking up from one of the spouts like mad.

_**But now that I'm at it again**_

Rottweiler spins himself around near the fountain, as he sang before he kicks Screwy Louie into the fountain. The screwy dog did not mind, as he continues to drink the wine.

_**An even grimmer, plot has been simmering**_

The villain turns around to give an evil, wicked stare, as he marches with his cape covering his face to spook his minions to backing up in fear.

_**In my great criminal brain**_

Then Rottweiler lighten himself up, as he made a gentleman's bow which he took his hat off to do so, and his minions followed his example.

It was around here, that the minions smile to their boss, as they also sing along.

Minions: _**Even meaner? You mean it?**_

One group lean from Rottweiler's left side against him, before the next side on the right followed along with the same routine.

_**Worse than the widows and orphans you drowned?**_

As the minions sang, Screwy Louie got out of the fountain in a drunk like state with bubbles of wine floating around him. "Heh-heh, Hiccup!" With a goofy smile, then a giggle, one loose hiccup escape from him.

_**You're the best of the worst around**_

Soon the remaining dog thugs lifted Rottweiler up on their shoulders while the villain relax, as they spins him around when they sang this repeating phrase.

_**Oh, Rottweiler**_

They spin their boss around one side first since they were lifting him up.

_**Oh, Rottweiler**_

Then they spin him around back to where they were again.

_**The rest fall behind**_

Now the thugs let Rottweiler lay himself on them like he was a star figure in a swimming team with his minions making a following pattern for him.

_**To Rottweiler**_

At that moment, Screwy Louie was about to get up from the fountain he fell into.

_**To Rottweiler**_

"SPLookhh!" Then afterwards, Screwy Louie tried to take another step out, only to fall right on the ground with no worries at all, and wet too?

_**The world's greatest criminal mind.**_

Rottweiler's minions put their boss down and back away from their gathering, as they watch Rottweiler plays a harp beautifully by a bunch of set mirrors surrounding him. The scenery changed to a blue color while the German hound plays the harp.

"Thank you, thank you all, huaghh?" Rottweiler replied kindly to his minions and their kind thoughts before he signs, something is one his mind. "But it hasn't all been champagne and caviar?" He looks up to state that something's been going on that not everything's been all smooth going, as he claims it to be. "I've had my share of adversity." He stated in a whisper, before he cringes down while playing the harp still, as he soon snaps off to something…or someone. "Thanks to that miserable, second rate private eye dog detective…." The German dog motions to a dog detective toy that is supposed to look like Ace Hart, only with needles in it, as he hissed at the thing. "Ace Hart of Baker Street!" It's without a doubt, this guy has a hateful thing for that private detective.

"Booowwwooohhhh!" The minions 'boo' and 'jeer' at it, all hating the private eye dog toy.

Now Rottweiler soon makes a pose of someone feeling sad, and depression, as he waved his left arm over his head while he spoke. "For years, that insufferable K-9…." He sulks down in his set, still going on while being depress in the matter with Ace Hart getting in his way. "Has interfered with my plans….Gaaauphm…" He stops to sob before lying his back up to stare into the space on the wall, as he was continuing to sadly speak. "And I haven't had a moments peace of mind from so much of his nose sticking into my business?" From the sounds of it, this villain has never been able to get over that private eye hero foiling his plans to the point, he can't sleep or think much from such loses.

"Awwwwhhh" The minions made 'aww' noises at feeling sad for their boss at hearing this.

"Sniff…Gaauhhahohhowhowhooowhh?" Screwy Louie sat on the fountain's edge, sniffs his stuff nose before tears were escaping him, crying to the poor dog's pain.

But then the villain himself smirks evilly, as he said this while the scenery was turning red all around while getting himself up again. "But… that's all in the past!" As Rottweiler stood up, he turns to his minions as making a clear statement on what's going to happen now. "This time, nothing…." He waves his right hand off in saying "no" while making his evil rant on the subject. "Not even Ace Hart, can stand in my way!" He pounded his left paw fist into his right open paw to make that choice of his clear. Then he waves off to his minions with this to say while the scenery changes back to a normal coloring pattern. "All will 'Bow'….before me!" At that claim, he pointed his index paw finger to the ground, and his minions then bows in response, as they continue to sing.

_**Oh, Rottweiler**_

Some of the dogs went over to the fountain pouring wine with glasses, as they were filling theirs up to the brim.

_**Oh, Rottweiler**_

Then others made a toast with their filled glasses of sparkling' wine, as they were to celebrate.

_**You're tops and that's that**_

Screwy Louise was leaning his mouth over the fountain again to drink the stuff before he fell in backwards into the fountain…again.

_**To Rottweiler**_

Now all the dog minions circle around Rottweiler with all of them holding their glass filled whines, even the German hound had his glass while they sang.

_**To Rottweiler.**_

They stop to make a toast to their boss, as he waves to accept the credits of his men before he took a sip of his glass.

This was all going well until….Screwy Louie pop from the fountain with this solo song of his to sing while still drunk.

Screwy Louie: _**To Rottweiler, the world's greatest Were-Hound. (Hic)**_

The last singer covered his mouth from the hiccup, but that's not important right now?

"SPOoouuhhh….." Suddenly from what was said, Rottweiler spits his wine out alarmed and his eye shot wide open. "Breakisishsihhsiihh!" There was a crashing noise from his glass breaking upon contact with the ground afterwards from when he let go of it!

"Haaaughh..oowwhhh?" The minions turn to gasp in horror. The screwy dog has made the most fatal mistake ever?

"What…was…THAT?" Rottweiler snarled angrily, as he turns to see the drunken dog in the fountain, without a clue of what he did.

"Hic!" Screwy Louie only let off another hiccup from his drunken state of confusion?

"What did you call me?" Rottweiler angrily asked in remarking the question, to which as he was approaching, Screwy Louie lifted his right paw to reply what he said without knowing it more clearly?

"Oh he didn't mean it, Mr. Rottweiler?" One of the dog mobsters replies in worry with a wave of his paws to say 'stop, wait' motions.

"It-It was just a slip of the tongue?" Another dog minion replies nervously while agreeing to the subject. "After all, he's a bit…screwy at the moment?" He tires to say about the poor dog being so drunk, he has no clue what he even just said.

"I…AM…. NOT…a Were-Hound!" Rottweiler snarled off, as he grabs Screwy Louie, lifting him up furiously while the dog in question just has a stupid face.

"Of course your not! You're dog, same as the rest of us!" The third minion assured to agreeing with this statement nervously.

"Yeah, yeah. That's right, a dog." The first dog minion replied to add while still worried.

"Yah, ah…ah..ah big over controlling dog…" The second K-9 minion begins to say but...

"SILENCE!" Rottweiler roared furiously which made his minions become quiet on hearing that command. "WOoosuphhh!" The villain takes the offending screw-loose K-9 outside to his door and throws him out.

"Pofff..pouf..pouffcaufff!?" Screwy Louie rolls for a bit before he got up stupidly without knowing the trouble he's in?

"Oh my dear Screwy Louie?" Rottweiler made a fake concerning expression face towards the screw-loose hound, as he slowly approach him while making his statement. "I'm afraid you've gone and upset me." As he spoke, the others inside were watching this while Screwy just stared back with a dumb smily expression look? "You do know what happens when someone upsets me?" Rottweiler stated in a sly evil response, as he slowly takes out his bell while the minions begin to mumble in fear of what's happening!

"Ohhh…wooohhh!" The dog minions were in fear, knowing that whenever their boss is upset, he uses the bell to deliver…his 'just' punishment!

"Ding-ding, dinghhh!" Soon the bell rang from the German hounds movement, he had used it.

"GAaauuhh?" The minions gasps horrified, as they have seen this many times before. They shivered as something is seen by the shadows at first, then flesh figure, as it's stomping from an alleyway. As some sort of monster is approaching Screwy Louie. It was a Frankenstein monster figure, only of a dog look instead. Wore black pants, red shirt, a messy light blue-purple sleeve shirt, a metal spike collar with bolts in his neck. Messy black hair and pale-yellow eyes, and only three teeth in his month. His name is Sci - Fido, a big, at least ten feet tall, brutish, obedient servant to Rottweiler to take care of any 'problems' for his master. Screwy Louie, having no idea of what's about to happened, continues to sing.

Screwy Louie: _**Oh, Rottweiler**_

This dog sings, as the feet of the giant beast comes closer to the silly K-9, as he wobbled himself while he sang.

_**Oh, Rottweiler**_

Already, we see Sci - Fido's tall figure towering over poor Screwy Louie without paying attention to his situation. All while most of the minions gasped upon seeing this creature before them again.

_**You're the tops and that's true.**_

While Screwy sang, the minions gasped from inside, fearing the creature that was few feet in front of them.

_**(Hic) Oh dear.**_

Screwy Louie had a hiccup, but excuse himself while Sci - Fido lowered himself down to his prey with his teeth shown.

_**To Rottweiler**_

Now the beast's shadow was completely over the little undistracted K-9.

_**To Rottweiler**_

As Screwy Louie sang that part, he wave his arms, but yelp as he slip, but caught himself without still noticing his dangerous situation.

_**To Rottweiler **_

As Screwy sang, the minions watch, but yelp in fear when they looked up to see that something as horrifying was about to happen.

_**The world's greatest-**_

By the shadows, Sci - Fido has pick up Screwy Louie right above his open mouth while he sang without paying any attention to his situation's state. The minions were fearing with gaping mouths while Rottweiler made one last inhaled of his cigar, as he looked the other way without flinching before….

"GULphmmm!" Screwy Louie never finished after a gulping noise cut him off from that last singing line.

"Ahhh?" The minions covered their eyes from the sight, they just couldn't handle it.

"Teph-teph…urrghhh!" Then afterwards, their was a little roar from the beast when the minions open their eyes to see what's happen…Screwy Louie…was eaten?

The K-9's with hats took them off in respect while Puppy-Face Felson wipes away his tears, as he was crying, and sniffing to what's happen to their associate.

Rottweiler smiles now, as he came over to the Frankenstein monster, as he was wiping its mouth with a napkin. "Toh-toh-toh-tooh! Ah Sci - Fido. My precious creation, my little nipskin child." Rottweiler cooed at Sci - Fido, as he hugs the thing like it was his child. Despite the thing being big and ugly looking, the German hound loves it like his own son. "Did papa's little baby enjoy his little snack treat?" The villain asked off if the beast here like what was served as a meal.

"Burph!?" Sci - Fido burps at the villain in response to how he reacted to the meal.

Rottweiler looks alarmed, but shook it off smiling, as he puts his napkin away in his suit. "I trust there will be no more…interruptions!" The villain proclaimed out to those that saw the action that transpired.

"Ohh…Aughh!" As Rottweiler goes over to his minions who are scared out of their minds, they yelped and move away to allow the villain entry. But Rottweiler stops them with a wave of his paw hands to let them stay before speaking to them.

"Gurhum…And now…" Rottweiler spoke after clearing his throat, and swings his arms around the first two he could get his hands around, as he speak slyly to them in remarks of the earlier interruption. "As you were singing…" He moves away from them, but the dog minions were still too scared after what they witness to sing, as they huddle together which unfortunately, wouldn't last long.

For soon, this was fix when Rottweiler held his bell out in front of the dog thugs, as to signal them of the 'alternative' choice motive if they don't continue. "GAaauughhh!" The dog minions gasped in fear at this warning note, as they changed their minds quickly and continue to sing the song.

Minions: _**Even louder**_

The first three huddle together to sing this with smiles on their faces.

_**We'll shout it!**_

Then two others came up and pushed the three down to sing this part louder with nervous grins on their faces.

_**No one can doubt what we know you can do.**_

The minions now grab a robe, as they bring it over to Rottweiler, as he took it and place it around his back. Then two others brought Rottweiler's scepter, they played a game of who can get to the top. "Nahahaha!" But Rottweiler cheated by claiming the top and laughs it off with the others not arguing about it, but keep a steady smile.

_**You're more evil than even you**_

Then lastly comes one dog running with a crown in hand, runs up the other two who form a human-form ladder to place the crown on the awaiting German hound. "Boo!" Then Rottweiler exclaimed this out, as he knock those that help dress him off their balance when he moved around them.

_**Oh, Rottweiler**_

"Haha!" We see some of the other minions riding on top of the big wine bottle with glass wines in hand to cheer, as the villain crack out a laugh at this amusement.

_**Oh, Rottweiler**_

The K-9s on the wine bottle made another cheery call out while making a toast to their boss. "Ahhh!" Rottweiler sat on his throne chair, like some evil king feeling pleased to be amused by his subjects with a relief sign and wave off his paw in a general direction.

_**You're one of a kind**_

Soon the other minions were stacking themselves near the treasury stack, as another dog came to allow himself to be launched up into the air and land…on a K-9 made acrobatic form with them holding jewels in their possessions. "Hahahahah!" Rottweiler laughed at this too, he was truly enjoying himself now and this show the dog thugs were performing.

_**To Rottweiler**_

Then some of the dogs were swinging off the chandelier with one making a swing off to the other, like they were circus artist off the high wire. "Haha!" Rottweiler laughs off again, but not before one minion missed his catch and falls from the air.

_**To Rottweiler**_

Rottweiler makes himself appear like he was going to save the falling K-9? "Uaahhhh!" But only for Rottweiler to pull it back and let this dog hit the ground with a sly and cheeky response sound off.

"Wiiphhh!" That much said, the dog was alive, but very much hurt by his boss' evil act to save him.

_**The world's greatest criminal **_

As all the minions were singing with them around the place from forming a jewel pyramid, others swinging on the chandelier, those riding on the big wine bottle, and many just fooling around on the ground juggling or dancing by the fountain all having fun until…Rottweiler pulls a rope by him, which did something?

_**Mind…**_

That said, the rope pull caused those on the wine to slip and fall into the wine fountain. "Spplaasshh!" One K-9 minion can't keep his balance on a pearl, causing him and the rest of the jewel pyramid to come falling off. "Woooph…brinininghhh!" Then those on the chandelier crashed into each other, breaking them and falling down from the ceiling. "BReakiisshshh!" Now Rottweiler makes a toast which the others follow with their glasses held up to the villain mastermind himself. "Tresisisihhhm..." Of course, they toasted to hard and broke their glasses while Rottweiler's was fine after he finished his glass. Baron Von Rottweiler smirks evilly, as all is going according to plan and just as the song comes to an end.

"Burraauurruummhhh!" Back at Ace Hart's place, thunder noises we've heard right after a flash of lightning near Rottweiler's smiling picture frame. Dot and Eddie have finished telling the private eye hound what happen. Ace is interested now from the parts of the story the pups explained out. Besides, since he does want to know more of what his rival villain is plotting, he will be one step closer to putting the villain behind bars once and for all.

"Hmm…this case is most intriguing?" Ace said curiously while he moves around in a circle while Eliot is standing by with Dot and Eddie under his hand paw protection, as they watch the detective at work, thinking over what was told to him. "But with it's multiplicity of elements…" Ace stated off, as he held on to a pipe that was lit, as he was going over what he's learn so far. "With some twist and turns, as it were?" Then Ace turns around surprising the others, as he looks down to Dot and Eddie's direction. "Now…you two are certain?" He leans down to talk and waves his pipe to them pups, as they watch him while Eliot looks down at the two in wait of this detective's questioning them for something else in the matter. "You told me just about everything…?" He made a statement with his open free paw of a squeezing inch, as to saying about a tiny bit is enough to be helpful in getting the understanding of this case. "The slightest detail maybe important and can be one more step to understanding this cases puzzling mystery!" The detective wants all thefts, for even the tinniest hint of a clue, can help them unravel this case the better.

"It's just as we said." Dot replied in worry, as she re-stated what she and Eddie said before. "And then our aunt Rosie was gone from those five Mafia dogs?" She knew about what happened, and said that this was all she ever knew.

"That's about all we got, nothing more, honest, pup-scouts honor!" Eddie replied and made a scouts salute, as the two pups were being fully honest of their whole story with nothing left out.

Eliot stare down at the two pups with a serious look, as he turn to Ace Hart who was in deep thought before he asked. "What do you make of it?" Even Eliot finds the detail facts of what happen to dot and eddie a very serious matter indeed.

Ace was inhaling his pipe while thinking of these pieces carefully.

"Hmmm, Baron Von Rottweiler is up to something alright?" As Ace begins to pace, Dot and Eddie soon watch him go before going out of Eliot's hold to follow the private eye's trail while he's thinking. "A crime of the most sinister nature, no doubt about that!" As he paces up his stairs, Dot and Eddie caught up and were following Ace's pacing pattern. "The real question of this matter is….?" Then he stops right by his window, as he twirled his eyes up on the thought he had trouble with. As the pups also stop when he did to think hard on the basic matter of the case's mystery so far? "What would he want with a former retired chief of police, that now spends her alter days, as a toy maker?" Ace took another inhaled on his pipe, as he moves off again with this tricky question on the brian while leaving the puzzled pups alone at the moment, seemingly confused as well.

Then as Dot & Eddie were about to move, a rumbling sound was beginning to be heard outside, another thunder storm noise? But the main focus was from…a shadowy figure outside the window looking down at Eddie and Dot?

"CRruuwwwhhh!" Dot and Eddie stop to look out at the lightning and thunder storm's flash, but also yelp from seeing the familiar K-9 crooks outside! None other then Frisky with Mad Dog popping up beside him to look inside with their evil smirks revealed.

"AHhhhh!" Dot screamed from seeing one of the dogs that nabbed her aunt, but also the response had caused Frisky to flinch back from her scream?

Ace Hart turns around with a surprised and shock expression when he looks to see the shadow presence outside his window?

"Ugh…we've been seen? RUN AWAY! Waahh!" Frisky replied worried to his partner, as he and Mad Dog fell off the window due to lost of balance?

Dot and Eddie were still in shock before seeing the kidnappers leave while regaining themselves. "That's them!" Eddie said out in remembering the ones that took his and Dot's Aunt Rosie away from the pups.

"Quickly Eliot!" Ace yelled out to the other adult in the room, as he runs to the door. "We've haven't a moment to lose! Let's nab them before it's too late!" As he said this matter of issue, he was already out the door by then.

"Oh..oh..oh…I'm..I'm, right behind you, Ace!" Eliot replied a bit surprised by this calling, but shrugged it off to follow the dog out. The two run outside the door and out on the streets, but by then, Frisky and Mad Dog have disappeared from the scene. "Oh…oh, no sign of the mafia mobster dogs anywhere?" Eliot said forth, as he fixes his coat while Ace doesn't seem discourage, as he looks on the ground sidewalk until….

There, he found footprints shown, muddy footprints belonging to the escape K-9 crooks of the Vile Gang. "Not quote, Eliot!" He looks from the pattern of the prints from Frisky's small feet, to Mad Dog's four feet pattern with a blob trail of his whacking tail, all leaving a trail from where they were. "They left some rather unusual footprints!" As Ace continued to study the trail, he had a smirk while Eliot just looks at the prints, as he listen in to what the detective was saying. "They obviously belong to the same fiends who abducted the pups aunt!" Eliot yelps in surprise to hear this, so these were the same fellas that took Dot and Eddie's aunt in the first place? Ace stood up before mentioning this state of information? "They're Bugsy Vile's parchment of henchmen goons alright, and were their's him, leads to the Mastermind himself, Rottweiler!" Ace stated off in knowing, if they find Bugsy Vile, they'll be closer to finding Rottweiler, the master criminal himself on this case.

While Ace was stating all this, Eliot seem to have found something, as he picked it up for close examination of the thing! "Ugh..Ace? Better look at this?" The dog asked for the detective's eye on facts and clues on what he's got.

Ace turns and sees a hat in Eliot's paw hands. He snatches it and grins then, as he recognized it much to the surprise emptied paw hands of Eliot, as he spoke. "Ah ha!" He gets his magnifying glass out to study the thing closely while saying this in congratulating his new friend on a job well done. "Excellent work, old fella! Haha-Hah!" He laughs out once more before he leaves, leaving Eliot puzzled at what's happen now, as Ace left him just as he was going to follow him back inside the detective's place?

Meanwhile, back in the building, Ms. Fluffe is trying to calm down the scared Dot and Eddie by looking outside for the scary dogs that were there earlier. "There now, there's nothing to be afraid off, little pups." Ms. Fluffe said gently while patting Eddie and Dot on the heads to ease their worries. They turn and yelp from Ace Hart running from outside, to back inside as Ms. Fluffe pulls the two pups away from the rushing private eye. As Ms. Fluffe frowns at Ace's insensitivity while Eddie and Dot looked puzzled, Eliot final enters lastly, a bit out of breath.

Eliot bends down to speak easily to Dot and Eddie with this to say. "The scoundrels are quote gone." The pups turned as they heard this news, what do they do now?

Ace however, had a different thing to say in that statement, as he laugh it off. "Ah-Hah! But not for long, Miss and Mr. O'Graval." Ace replies off, as he begins to remove his robe to show his normal clothes from within.

"O'Gravy!" Dot and Eddie corrected Ace Hart in annoyance that he got their last name wrong.

"Whatever." Ace shrugged off the wrong last name, as he tosses his robe away before he said this to get their attention. "Now…" He opens the bottom door to inside his grandfather clock, pulls out his own gray coat (Which is made to be bullet proof!?), and begins to put it on while he spoke. "We'll pursue our frisky and berserk K-9 compatriots!" Then after he gets himself dressed up, he bends down on his knees to speak this sly part of his sentence to the plan of their goal. "Until…they leads us to the pups aunt." He waves his hand off, as to the 'lead' word, they'll follow the Vile gang to where Eddie and Dot's aunt is being kept.

"Then you'll get our aunty back?" Dot asked excited, as she soon jump up to the detective for joy.

"Hooray!" Eddie cheered for joy at this, as he jumped up after Dot to thank the dog for helping them.

"Guph…?" Ace yelp from getting two pups hugging his back in surprise? "Wha…?" Ace looks to see two smiling pups hugging him in a good grip hold, but he doesn't have time for this. "Yeeeeughah!" He slowly was pushing the two pups down from their hold on him to the ground while they still had their eyes shut from being overjoyed.

After Ace got his feet out from the two pups, he made this insisted reply to them, as Dot and Eddie looked up to listen to him.

"And quote soon!" Ace said this while the pups still looked up to him, as he fixes his tie in his coat before pulling it down to fix himself before he replied to say this. "If I'm not mistaken." Dot and Eddie smiled up at Ace Hart, soon they'll be with their aunt real soon once the detective has found where she is. Now Ace walks down a room isle to wear his detective jacket and hat were stack on a suit of armor while speaking. "Now hurry along up now, Eliot!" He picks up his jacket first, and as he puts it on, he is instructing his new friend to come along with him. "We must be off to…Sam's place!" He looked at Eliot with a sly look in his eye, as if the mention of the name "Sam" had a big meaning to what he was referring to.

"Sam's place?" Eliot replied back what he heard while looking puzzled at to what this detective dog was referring to?

"Oh, you must meet him!" Ace Hart insisted with an assuring reply, as if he knows who this person is well be perfect in helping them. As he finishes buttoning his jacket, he picks up his hat from the suit of armor and places it on his head while he goes on about this "Sam" person. "He's just the perfect old chap for this. Plus, he's got the best transportation for getting around in a hurry!" The K-9 detective explained the details about this 'Sam' person, as he'll be their mode of transportation.

Eliot looks astounded while the private eye finished getting ready. Did Ace Hart just said…what he think's he said?

"Y-y-y-you want me to come?" Eliot asked amazed and astounded that a famous detective wants his company of solving this case, truly surprising.

"Hah! Whooth-whooth!" Ace laughs at that comment while puffing some of his breath on his magnifying glass before he speaks again while rubbing it off his jacket. "I should think a scout-out army dog like you…" After he finished cleaning his magnifying glass, he waves it up and accidentally pokes Eliot in the gut which made him rub it from the impact, but not hurting much when he said this most commending reply. "Would "Leap" at the chance for adventure!" Ace knows about Eliot's background, so this should be a cinch for this dog doctor to do.

As Ace walks away, Eliot laughs off those strong comments with a smile before he took a step forward to say something. "Oh..hahahah!? Wel-wel-well I am now rather curious now that you mention it." Eliot couldn't help it, this stuff has gotten his attention, enough that now he wants to see where it'll be for him and Ace Hart.

Right by Ace's chair, he left his violin, but it was also on top of Dot and Eddie's hats…which at this moment?

"Wait for us!" Dot called out, as she ran by with her coat and scarf on, and picked up her hat while Eddie ran by with her.

"We're coming too!" Eddie said out after both he and Dot got their hats from the chair.

"Durdurgalhh!" However, the pups accidentally caused Ace's violin to begin to fall from the shoulder movement and it's balance position in the chair?

"Gaahh!" Ace yelp at seeing his violin's about to fall, but lucky, he dives down and seizes it in time before hitting the ground. "Dartugh…" The detective let off a moan from his impact on the ground after saving his instrument from nearly getting broken. That's when Ace realized something that the pups said earlier before this happen afterwards? "What? you wanna come too, kids?" He turns to the pups line of movement and statement on the subject before getting up while speaking. "Certainly not! Absolutely not even!" Ace gets up on his knees on the ground, and as he gently puts his violin back on his chair where it had fallen before stating this fact to the two pups themselves. "This is no business for kids or any pups without careful manners." The detective knows that the work he does, will mostly require adult aid in the matter, not get little kids into dangerous situations?

At the moment, Dot and Eddie are by some crumpet snacks left by Ms. Fluffe, as they smiled at them.

"Are we going to take a cab?" Dot asked when she turn to Ace for an answer on their travels before grabbing a crumpet off the plate and into her pocket.

"Nah, he said his friend has someone to take us." Eddie replied off what Dot asked that silly question, as he too was pocketing some of the snack meals.

"Ughhh..boy?" Ace groans out with his hand covering his eye-site above his forehead, it's obvious these pups don't understand at all what the detective group's gonna be doing. As Dot and Eddie were pocketing more of the crumpets, Ace decided to try and explain to them of the dangers. "Listen pups?" He replied gentle, as he took them pups by their paw hands and stop them from pocketing anymore crumpets, as he got them to look at him with a fake smile, as he tries to explain things simply to them. "I don't think either of you understand the concepts of things?" As Dot and Eddie were looking up at Ace with innocent smiles, he lets go of their hand paws, as he waves his paw hands in an inch form in front of them pups, as he gentle tries to explain this to them. "This case here…will be quote, in a way…dangerous!" He then takes a sit on his chair, as he folded his hands together while still keeping his smile on.

"BRuGUrrinnhhh!" However, good fortune was not with Ace Hart, as a strange sound was heard, an instrument with the sound of it breaking?

"Deguahaph?" Ace yelps from the sound with wide eyes, not liking or believe what has just happen now?

Dot and Eddie flicked their eyes from the sound, it sounded like it came from underneath of Ace Hart's chair…that can only mean one thing?

"Urrraaugghh!" Ace groans a bit, as he pushes his body up with his arms, as he used this chance to pull out what was now a broken half of his favorite instrument? "Why you…?" He replied moanly, at seeing that he ended up crushing his violin by mistake, all to stop two pups from going on a dangerous mission with him. "Look at it…daaa…augch?" He showed his destroyed instrument to Dot and Eddie with a serious look before looking at it again in complete sadness that it was broken now. Then he tries to calm himself down, by taking a deep breath with his eyes closed. "Snnniff!? Nrrraughh!" A light moan escaped his lips before he tried to put up another fake smile, as he then places his hands on his chair's arms while staring at the pups in question. "Young pups…listen carefully now?" It sounded like he was gritting his teeth at the moment when he spoke, trying to keep his temper under control, though most of it wasn't so well? He soon stands over Dot and Eddie as they looked at Ace towering them with a serious gaze look on them, as he gently remarks the answer of them pups coming or not to their puzzled little worried eyes. "You two are most definitely 'NOT' accompanying us…." Ace soon was losing his urge to keep cool, as he stomped his foot to the ground and moved his head upward with his eyes shut while some noise of his violin is heard in the background when he said this part to end his decision. "And that is by my decree….FINAL ANSWER!" As Dot and Eddie flinched their eyes shut at being yelled at during this argument-al statement of them not coming, and that nothing they do can change Ace Harts mind. But then again….even some mysterious which involves children of all ages…are a hard case to figure out…even for getting a way to get what they want….by another way of doing so?

**VISION NOTE:** In record noting, Sci - Fido, was a Frankenstein creation was from 'Comedy Of Horror' episode of Dog City, and is used as the beast create role of this story.

The mystery of what the villain is being called, shall be revealed in due time (and it's a funny one to boot).

Now this was a pretty much, nice **VISION** to hold things off for the moment. As stated, the VISION-KING might not be able to post this story next week, but the week after, so don't threat, I'll return from my trip. But for now, try thinking about the interesting part of what new **IN-VISIONED** scenes might come into play next chapter? The meeting with this 'Sam' fella, and his mode of transportation, and to the spot where a crime has been taken place? But things look kinda grim, as the Vile Gang make their move to get the things on 'The List', including those with Ace Hart. It's gonna be, in a way, CRAZY, especially when the comedy sense of things makes you wanna crack up laughing? But sadly for now, that will have to wait until my return. Till then, please enjoy this story to much of your imagination's creative minds on how things will go from here, to next time?


	4. Chapter 03 Madness In The Toy Store

Author Note: Hello to all my viewers and followers out there seeing this right now. It's time for once again, the "King of VISIONS" to bring back this story on it's track for all to see and behold in such a glory. For now we shall **ENVISION** some interesting stuff of what's to take place here, beginning to the ending. There will be some bumps along the way, but it's all fun and games, like you long wanted. So **VISUALIZE** what you can, for if your a fan of the Dog City series from Jim Henson's old work, then this will be stuff you'll laugh about for every second glimse you get from this story. It's the stuff that old memories never forget, so relax, sit back and enjoy the ride about…now…?

**Chapter 03: Madness In The Toy Store**

MEANWHILE, BACK IN THE REAL WORLD

"Well, time for the next scene Ace, ready?" Eliot responded off to say, as he puts some artwork paper stacks on his desk-top, planning on using them for later on during this movie's work.

"I don't know Eliot? Them pups just broke my favorite instrument?" Ace remark off with a frowny tone while looking back at seeing his favorite instrument, the violin broken now suddenly?

Eliot see's that, and shrugs it off as it wasn't a big deal. "Aww don't sweat it, Ace? You can always get a new one, or I could just draw you a new one?" Eliot replied off the bat to say, it's easy for him to just make a new violin for his friend.

"Easy for 'you' to say, it wasn't yours?" Ace remarked with his serious frown gaze, in stating that since it was his, Eliot had no problem, but if it was the other, then the artiest would be in his shoes.

"Anyway, this next scene will star an old detective friend of ours, you remember, Sam Spayed?" Eliot stated out to his friend while looking through some character sketches that he drew for his Dog City series.

"Sam! Yah, I remember him, but why you involving him?" Ace replied off with a thought of smile, but then got serious as to why Eliot brought up his old Private Eye mentor?

"Cause he's a dog that's perfect for rough hounding crooks, and he won't be alone." Eliot replied off, as he found Sam Spayed's character designs, and begins to search for something else too?

"Oh boy, I'm afraid to ask, but who else is involve, Eliot?" Ace groanly remark, he feels like he won't like the answer, but swallowed his pride to find out just the same.

"The Woof Pack, Ace, you remember Watch Dog, dont'cha?" Eliot stated out to his pal, as he pulls out more design papers' sketches before going into further detail. "The Woof Pack in this film will be under Sam Spayed's eye to train them for future crime-fighting since he's an old dog, but his spirit shall live on." He finally pulls something from under his stock pile, but then it falls to the floor which made him 'Hmm' under his voice tone a bit, at how that had to happen?

"Boy, I can hardly wait to see how that turns up?" Ace replied out dryly in feeling this maybe getting more weirder by the minute before something else made him think of another question to ask? "And isn't this the scene where those 'humans' you mention will be seen?" He made a point, this was the scene where now dog or cat that's watch them have seen any "humans" in the Ace Hart series?

"Yah, but only by shadows, since this is a dog's film we're working on." Eliot exclaimed in stating that the humans won't be 'really' scene, but will be heard of mostly.

"Okay Eliot, so shot the scene already?" Ace asked hurriedly, as he wants this to hurry up and get to work on doing this next scene as soon as possible.

"I gotta warn yah Ace, it'll be alright in the beginning, but by the ending part, you might not like?" Eliot stated out with a touch of concern and worry, as if he felt hesitate, but tries to shake it off as best he could.

"What are you talking about, Eliot?" Ace asked off puzzled, why would his friend say that without a good reason? He knew that something wasn't right, and he felt that Eliot knew of it too.

"Just have to wait and see Ace, that's all I can tell you." Eliot shrugged off to say, and nothing more. He doesn't wanna give off "too" much detail right now, at least not until they've finished this scene up first.

"Just what I need…an artist with his secrets?" Ace remark towards you viewers out their while breaking the Fourth Wall.

"Okay then…." Eliot stated to himself, as he gets another paper out, and begins to draw the next scene. "Time to get this case rolling." As he pastes down the next scene, be begins to slowly use his brush, now this scene will be something else all right, he just hopes that whatever's gonna happen, that he can handle it?

RETURNING BACK INTO THE CARTOON WORLD WHERE WE LAST LEFT OFF!

Sherlock Holmes's home, as you recall, is right above where Ace Hart is living. The man himself is busy on a case of his own while unaware that a wall is opening near a circle design pattern, revealing a secret passage. Now it shows Ace popping his head out first to look around, smiling that the coast is clear. Then the secret passage was open further….by Eddie and Dot? Somehow, they musta been able to come along after all, much to Ace's frowny face at them.

"Boy, thanks for allow us to come, Ace." Eddie thanked the detective for allow them pups to come along, much to his moody mood that he some how got them wrapped up into this?

"Yah, don't mention it….really?" Ace remarked off before he stares at the two smiling pups with this to say. "And not a word out of you two." He order out, unaware that some foot steps are heard coming a bit close to their area! "Is that clear, I…." The K-9 private eye was about to say, but would then be cut off.

"Shish!" Dot suddenly hushed Ace with a serious look, as even the detective notice why she did so, because of two shadows appearing before their spot. Ace closes their secret passage door, but allowed them a chance to watch what's happening without being detected, as Sherlock Holmes and his assistant, Watson, were having a conversation to one another.

"I observe that there's a good deal of German music on the program. It is introspective and I want to introspect." Sherlock said in his own way, at least his shadow did at the shadow figure of Watson.

"But Holmes, that music is so frightfully dull?" Watson protested out, as he follows Sherlock out of the room.

"Come along!" Sherlock stated out, as he opened the door, and leads themselves out before the lights went out. Leaving the room empty and dark of anyone else's presence except…for those coming from a secret passage.

Soon Ace opened the secret passageway further, as he smiled of the coast clear with Eliot right behind him, and with Dot and Eddie in the front smiling to see the place. They look inside the place, for those new, they see things on shelves like books, magnifying glasses, pipes, documents, canes, etc., anything on a detectives social life living. We even see a fireplace with a portrait above it, it was still lit with light, a red chair near an umbrella case holder.

But now we focus on Ace leading the others to follow him out in the middle of the room, as he looks around, and is calling for someone. "Hay Sam? Oh Sam Spayed, where are you?" He continues to call the persons' name with still no response yet?

Soon Dot and Eddie were pulling on Eliot's coat, getting his attention, as he bends down to listen what they have to say?

"Who's Sam Spayed?" Dot asked Eliot in a whisper tone with her hands against her month, as she was curious of who they were meeting.

"Yah, I don't think Ace ever said what he even looks like?" Eddie replied in his quiet whisper voice as well, unsure of who they were planning to meet?

"Well young pups, Sam is ah…well…is ah…" Eliot was about to say, but paused himself in confusion, as 'he' didn't know the answer either?

"Don't you know him?" Eddie asked Eliot, as he and Dot waited with curiosity, they wanted to know and they thought an older dog may have the answer?

As Ace was waiting with a smile on his face, Eliot turns to the private eye and puts his hand paw up to ask the matter of the question in private with him, since he doesn't know or wants the pups to know that he doesn't know? "I say Ace, who is this Sam Spayed chap anyway?" Eliot asked off in liking to know who this Sam Spayed person was, since they really don't know?

"Gurgurgurgur-wwwoooahhhmmmm!" As if to answer Eliot's question, big, loud noises were approaching them, as they cringed down from the vibration of the small quake.

They look up while Ace smiles to wave up to who he was looking for, Eliot seem to be gaping at the sight. "Ahh…here he is now! And with friends, no doubt?" Above the two grown ups, was a old dog wearing dark brown pants, black shoes, wore a purple over-coat, a white shirt inside with a blue and yellow spotted tie, and had a light-purple detective hat with a dark-purple line across the center. His fur was light-grey, a dark-grey beard muzzle, and wore glasses for his eyes. His name was Sam Spayed, an old wolfhound private eye of having been on the prevails for crooks so long, his nose and tracking skills are unmatched even in old age. Even to have his own slogan whenever his name is mentioned.

But what really caught Eliot's attention was that the old dog was the same size as them…but he rode on top…of a PLANE! One shaped like some crime fighting dog shape plane, but if Sam was on top, who was driving it? Sam had forged a team of crime fighting heroes to help him out since he wasn't as young as he used to be.

First one up from inside the plane's controls, was a masked dog hero who wears a pocket watch imagine on his chest, carries hourglasses which act as his gas canisters, and would use constant time and clock related gadgets and metaphors. His outfit was light blue with black gloves, boots, bottom waist, his face masked and his cape. His only fur color was a brown muzzle, his mask covers his eyes, so they seem white. (**Note:** Similar to Batman of DC Series!) He was known as…The Watch Dog, the first crime fighting superhero Sam took in, and is his teams leader while the old dog is their teacher.

Next was a female collie with the same style color as Watch Dog, but her's was more fitting for a lady, she's the only one in her super hero group with no cape, even had a round yellow disk in her waist line while two black disk on her shoulder pads. She had tan fur and brown long hair, and wore a visor over her eyes. She was known as Plastic Lassie, a canine with the power to stretch her body, very flexible.

Then after this collie was the biggest member of the group, and he had only two letter 'P's' on one side of his chest. He had dark-tan brown fur, and blonde hair, and even a muscular chin. He was known as Pectoral Pooch, the musclebound member of the team for having such immersive strength.

Lastly was the shortest member of the group, and he had two big ears that were bigger then a normal dog's ear size shape. He had brown fur, a black mask to cover his eye-site spot, and even had a pinocle symbol on his chest. His name was Hear Boy, he alone within the group has sound-sensitive ears, as he can pick up any noise from far distances. Together, these four super Dog Heroes were called, The Woof Pack, and they serve under their mentor Sam Spayed in their days of helping the good people of this far city.

But enough about all that stuff, it's time we get back to Ace meeting up with the person he was looking for!

"Sam, you old dog, how yah been!" Ace replied off the bat to see his old friend.

"_**S…P…A….**_" Ace and Sam sang this little number song when folks address the name of Sam Spayed while waving out to the other.

"_**Y…E…D….**_" The two privy eye detectives were shaking their paws and giving a wave to the other while doing the opening number.

"_**Bad Dogs Can't Escape From He!**_" Then both dogs finished up that song part, and soon were laughing at each other in how fun that was while leaving the 'new' folks, kinda lost by that.

"Ah, that never gets old? And to answer that earlier question, been doing fine Ace. Been training these new recruits with some of the old ropes, shah, they have a long way to go?" Sam Spayed replied with a laugh in his catchy slogan style he uses to talk to folks back in the old days, as he hopped off the plane ride of the Woof Pack to meet his friend up close.

"Good to see you, Mr. Hart? Time sure flies fast, but never enough to see an old friend." Watch Dog replied with a wave to Ace while using a time metaphor in his sentence.

"We've heard about you." Plastic Lassie spoke, as she look down at where Ace was standing by them even though they were hovering in the air before they landed their jet plane.

"I've had my share from just you calling us?" Hear Boy remark to say, as he was cleaning his ears, clearly Ace's calls were sent to him which he notified the gang of his arrival.

"Need some help?" Pectoral Pooch asked off as he bashed his fist together, wanting a chance for some action.

"Later guys, I like yah to meet someone." Ace replied off, as he wanted Sam and his team to meet some folks he brought along with him. "Eliot, Sam Spayed." Ace happily said off, as he pushes Eliot forward.

"Eh-heh, charm, I'm sure to meet yew?" Eliot nervously said with a wave top of his hat, as he pats the the old dog on the shoulder.

"Oh….a nervous wreck, usually means a guilty party? Where were you on the Night of 38th, pooch! Start yapping, Rrrr….!" Sam frowns while pushing Eliot back before he growls at him, thinking he's someone untrustworthy.

"Now Sam, Sam, stop it." Ace's voice was saying to Sam, but he wasn't listening at all. Finally Ace pushed the old dog back with little resistance from him, so he wouldn't cause trouble at the moment. "Sam! Cease! Desist! Hah? You aways were one to pick the wrong fights, Sam?" He laughed off that last part after successfully getting his old friend to stop his behavior.

Sam's reaction to Eliot caused him to hide behind a chair nearby. Luckily for him, the old dog has calmed down and begins to sniff for something in the room.

"Tisk-tisk! I'm sorry about that, Eliot." Ace apologies to the scared Eliot while Sam sniffs the floor, as he's picking up a scent. "Old Sam here's got the splendid sense of smell I've ever seen before I helped him retrain to get his old snot working again." As Ace Hart was commenting on Sam's talent, the old dog sniffs around before going under a table's cloth, seeming puzzled? "But he can be heh-heh, a bit frisky when meeting new folks he doesn't have much trust on first impressions." While Ace explained some things, Sam sticks his nose out of the table's cloth before moving on more.

Right by under a leg-sit, are four legs hidden underneath it before Sam's snot stop by them which made them yelp on contact and made him flinch of scenting someone there, but is puzzled at the same time?

"Something wrong Sam?" Watch Dog asked as he and his team came up to see if something was distracting their mentor?

"Yah? Someone or some folks are there, but my sniffer isn't picking up any danger?" Sam replied confused, that only happens if whoever is near….isn't of any threats or someone to get him angry, who?

The answer soon came at that moment without delay. As two pups were opening the fringes by pushing them aside, as their concerns soon vanish as after they got out from hiding, they smiled. They see Sam and the Woof Pack as friendly hounds, even Sam Spayed couldn't help but smiled down at Eddie and Dot's appearance, who would when they're just innocent pups.

"Hello Sam." Dot said sweetly, as she patted Sam on his nose when he bend down to their level.

"Sniff…sniff…well I'll be, pups?" Sam said with a smile, as he was sniffing Dot and Eddie, making them laugh a bit.

"Hehe, you're silly." Dot replied out to Sam after he was done ticking her from his sniffing.

"Hehe, yah, and you got a cool team." Eddie replied out, as he saw the Woof Pack, thinking they were cool looking.

"Why…thank you?" Watch Dog replied with a slight blush on his and his teams faces, the little pup commented them, how sweet and thoughtful.

Then the pups reached for something in their pockets, as Dot asked them this question. "Would you like a crumpet?" In truth, she and Eddie took some for the trip as treats, and was offering to share.

"Oh yes!" The Woof Pack replied while they, even Sam nodded with a happy smile to be offered a little treat.

"Okay…here yah go…." Eddie said out joyfully, as he and Dot hold out their snack crumpets for them to take.

"Liiickhhh!" Of course, these dogs and their hungry appetite made them just take the things off the pups hands without using their own paws for the job.

"Gulp…gulp…gash…man, those things sure hit the spots?" Sam Spayed replied out happily, as he was licking his mouth of the taste from the crumpets. No mistake, he and the Woof Pack enjoyed them treats before looking down at the kids with thanks on their faces.

"Now Sam…my old mentor pal….?" Ace replies out, as he looks into his pocket to take something out without paying close attention to the others. "I want you and the Woof Pack to…." As he turns around to say something, he stops to yelp in shock and surprise at what he found?

It turns out that Sam is on his back, and on the Woof Pack's jet plane too…letting Dot give him a good belly rub? "Heheh!" As the girl giggled at the old dog's expression on loving this nice feeling.

"Heheh, boy, you guys must love tummy rubs?" Eddie laugh off as he was giving some to Watch Dog, and his team each.

All the while, Eliot stood by to watch the two pups become fast friends with their new associates? "Oww, a little to the left, please…oh…that's the one…right there..ohhh…!" Watch Dog replied in really enjoying the feeling of this belly rub until….

"PRoooWIiiithhh!" Suddenly, a whistle is heard which get's Sam, the Woof Pack, even Eliot and the pups attention, as that came from Ace Hart's direction? Sam looks downward, and he and his team sees Ace tapping his foot impatiently. "Gruff…gruff...GRruuffhh!" It's clear that during the entire time, Sam and his team forgot that Ace Hart was here and was wanting their clear attention and FOCUS, on a bigger manner of speaking.

"Woovhhh!..Poofff!" Soon afterwards, Dot and Eddie slide down the from the dogs they were giving belly rubs and down the jet for Eliot to catch them in his arms. As they smiled at each other, for the pups, it was the fun they were having and for the grow up dog they were in the arms of, their safety.

"Can we do that again?" Eddie asked from liking that sliding ride just now, which made Eliot made a sheepish smile about such a request?

Soon Sam and his team got themselves in their standing position, as Ace begins to speak to them again from the beginning with a more glad mood. "Good! Back to serious business. Now Sam?" As Ace digs for the thing he's looking for before staring at the now paying attention Sam Spayed. "Sam…listen closely now…." Ace states, as he slowly backs away with his hand paw in his jacket, preparing to make his move, as he continues. "I want you to find…." Then he instantly takes out something….Mad Dog's hat, as he states this to the old dog himself. "This K-9 fiend!"

"What…Grrrrr…now I'm starting to get mad just looking at it! Grrrr…!" Sam yelp in surprise before he was growling at the sight of the hat who's owner is his enemy.

"Yah…you know his and his pals kind…ruff!" Ace replied with a grin while speaking in a dog's language to his old friend, in seeing they are getting somewhere now.

"Grrr….just staring at it is making me wish to find these punks, Ace!" Sam growls more while looking very closely at the hat evidence.

"Raff…Villain!…Raff…Berserker!" Ace spoke more in his native tongue, as he and Sam were getting on the same page.

"Grrr…now these sound like my kinda roughnecks to tangle! Grrrr…!" Sam growled more, as he stood up from his four paws, as Ace stood a bit more while holding the hat close to the old hounds face.

"Ragghhh..Raghhh!" Ace replied in his doggy's tongue before he and Sam were now kneeling on the ground with him waving the hat on the ground with Sam growling still! "Raff…Mobster member!…Raff….Broken Mind!" The privcate eye went off to describe more of the Vile Gang themselves.

"Hun? Say what now Ace?" Suddenly, Sam looked puzzled, as Ace noticed it too from what he said didn't sound like the old dog knows about it?

So Ace stood up to speak while describing the figure more better for his old friend to understand more. "Oh, he's a dog who's mind's not very sharp, plus speaks in poetic metaphors when hit on the head, and with a whacking tail to the ground." The private eye described Mad Dog's part in who he is for Sam to better follow.

"Oh…right…Got it! Grrrr…!" Afterwards, Sam understood that message, as he growls again, as him and Ace were in the same state before the confusion.

"Yes…Raff!" Ace replied out, as he jumps up to bark out while making some air fighting moves while he spoke to Sam. "Yes…Arara-Raff!" As he replied this over again, it was making Sam growl the more, to the point where he was wanting to find this hound. "That's the spirit Sam, you got his scent now!" He waves the hat in front of Sam afterwards, awaiting to hear if his old teach had pick up Mad Dog's scent now and is looking forward to finding him.

"Yah, you bet'cha Ace, my old nose has the scent clear as day!" Sam nods in confirmation, he's got the scent and now he can follow it.

"Okay! Woof Pack, to the Jet-plane!" Watch Dog replied out an issue, as he and his team rushed in to start their plane for the ride.

"Good work Sam, good work! Now have your team pilot us so we can…" Just as Ace was getting a leash off the ground and turn to put it on the plane, there was one problem. To Ace's shock and surprise, the plane with the Woof Pack and Sam Spayed were facing the other way, towards Dot, Eddie and Eliot?

"Systems are a go!" Plastic Lassie said after checking their systems.

"Radar sensors are on." Hear Boy stated out in hearing how their sonars are working okay.

"Engines are burning!" Pectoral Pooch replied off easily that their engines are A-okay now.

"Right, we're set and ready for our "Time" take off!" Watch Dog exclaimed to the group below, as Sam was sitting in the middle seat of the planes controls.

Soon Ace got in front of Sam's team, as the private eye hound replies to the pups after surprising them and Eliot of his sudden appearance between them and the others. "Mr & Miss O'Harold…" But of course, once more, he got the last name of the pups mispronounced?

"O'Gravy!" Dot, Eddie and Eliot said at once in annoyance that that's the second time that Ace got the last name wrong.

"Again…whatever." Ace replied off with a shrug before continuing where he was stating while putting the leash on the jet-plane's metal collar. "Your aunt is as good as found." Then he looks up to the plane and at Sam Spayed, as he spoke to him. "Alrighty Sam!" The private eye wanted to know where they needed to go, and Sam was gonna lead with his nose.

"Got it Ace! That away!" Soon Sam Spayed makes a 'pointing' pose of where he knows where the target is, as the Woof Pack get the planes' gears running to follow where they'll be going.

"Go…Sick them!" Ace replied off to say, as he makes a pointer pose by pointing his arm and index finger in the direction his old friend was pointing towards.

"Lift Off! Preparing to roll out before retracing in landing gears!" Watch Dog shouted out in preparations, as the plane begins to move, just one problem.

"BRiighhhhiisshh!" The plane was first running on it's wheels which…ran right over Ace Hart by mistake? The pirate eye groans and looks puzzled to what's happen, but no time for that, as he felt himself being pulled by the leash, as he holds tightly to it. The Woof Pack's plane runs out faster with it's wheels lock inside, as they are heading for the exit.

"Ahaah! Yoinks! Tally HOooooohhh!" Soon we see Ace laughing out, as he and the Woof Pack's jet-plane head out of the room. "WHAaaHAaahahahah!" As the plane runs out, Eliot, Eddie and Dot runs to catch up to the others, as not wanting to be left behind while Ace laughs in feeling trumpet that this case will bring him closer to his criminal foe.

Later, we see the Wolf Pack Jet slowly moving around the open night streets with Sam Spayed still sniffing around in hopes to find the K-9 he's after.

"No signs of anything?" Plastic Lassie said from seeing nothing happening at the moment?

"All's quiet?" Hear Boy said out, as he wasn't picking up any sounds from the plane or his hearing?

"Yah, nothing's happening?" Pectoral Pooch replied in thinking they're not finding anything at this rate?

"Patience! Time is on our side!" Watch Dog exclaim that they shouldn't give up just yet.

"Sniff…sniff..sniff…they're close…I can just…WAIT!" Suddenly, Sam stops in surprise, as he's picked up the scent, "AwwwWOOOoohhhh! Raff..Raff…BArkkhhh!" Then after he howls, he takes the controls from Watch Dog and drives the plane like mad while barking, like he's trying to get to someplace…fast. As the Woof Pack holds onto their seat-belts, Ace Hart holds onto the leash which is still on the ship itself for dear life, as Dot and Eddie were holding onto the Private Eye from his waist. They were smiling, as if having fun during this chase?

"Thrill of the hunt! Wouldn't you say, Eliot?" Ace replied to to Eliot while holding on to his grip with a smirk on his face.

"Ahuagh…ugh…very…quote so…?" Eliot replied with a bit of shaking going on, since he was holding onto the plane's tail while it made it's tail fin turn for every direction the thing was moving.

"Whooh-Whooh, our little K-9 and his pals can't be far now!" Ace replied with a cocky remark in where to find the Vile gang, as the jet plane zooms down another street just before they were out of sight.

Speaking of the K-9 crooks at large, we see another store, it's another toy store, only for the humans to go too. On the window, we see a sign that reads "CLOSED" on it, yet something may seem to be going on inside the place during this night when no one else is around? Inside it's dark and up on close inspecting of a shelf table, we see the Vile Gang is hard at work near some toy guards' clothes. It looks like they are stealing them off the toys and putting them into sacks for them to carry.

"Niigh..nuurghhh!" Mad Dog is hard at work stuffing his sack with some uniforms, even stomping his feet inside to get them all in while not bother on a lost of his hat.

"Dugh, we almost done, uncle Bugsy?" Bruiser asked his uncle while he was tying up his and Bugsy's collected sacks which he ended up tying his own paws into by mistake?

"Patience Bruiser, we most secure only the best suits big enough for us to use during…heck-hech, heck, Rottweiler's scheme." Bugsy replied to his dim nephew's question with an answer while he let off a laugh at knowing of the plan they'll soon be doing. Then he turns to Frisky helping Leon stack their sacks on top of the other. "Frisky! Frisk us more….uniforms, if you would please do." The Dog-Father requested that his lackey hurry up to gather more material for them.

"Hehehe, no problem, boss!" Frisky chuckled out before he approached the next toy soldier, then super fast-like, took the toy guard's uniform off and then bags it in his sack while he wipes his hands for a job well done.

"Leon Burger, please bring out Rottweiler's little list, so we's can review it." Bugsy Vile turn to Leon who got up, came in the middle of the Vile Gang, and held a piece of paper and pencil in his hold. "Now boys, let's review our "Get Following" as per order?" Bugsy stated out the process, as he looks at the list before speaking. "Do we'es got the tools?" The Dog-father looked around to see if they have what they need firstly.

"Check uncle Bugsy! Ugh…I pack them all in here!" Bruiser replied to his uncle, as he shook his sack which made noises of tools cluttering together.

"Good, next! Have we'es secured the gears?" Bugsy replied out, as Leon check mark "Tools" on the list before the Dog-Father then asked the next question of their get list as following?

"Heheeh, we got all the gears needed in our sacks, Dog-Father!" Frisky laughed out, as he and Mad Dog brought their sacks filled with different gear parts for some strange reason, but that's for later to be discussed.

"Very good, boys. That desires a double check!" Bugsy nodded while clapping his paws in being impressed that his men are doing well as Leon double checks "Gears" on the list. "And do we have the girl and boy, of who's we'es are put in charge to get for a certain 'someone' at our hideout." The dog-father asked forth in where they have Dot and Eddie, to bring them on Rottweiler orders to force Rosie O'Gravy in the plot.

"Arrughm?" Mad Dog replied confused by this, and as he looked around, he shook his head "no" in not finding what they were suppose to have?

"Umm, what is this meaning of silence?" Bugsy asked surprised and suspicious that he is not getting any response while Leon made a check mark of the "Boy and Girl Pups" on the list without notice while clueless of the atmosphere.

"Duhm….I don't think we found them yet, uncle Bugsy?" Bruiser replied dumby, seeing that they haven't seized Eddie and Dot at all yet?

"What?" Bugsy snaps in surprised and shock to hear this latest piece of news. He then continues to snap at his henchmen some more while looking for an explanation. "What kind of "Senseless" person forgets to nab the two pups? Frisky? Mad Dog?" He turns to Frisky and Mad Dog who are looking a little nervous as to why they were called; cause they net to get the pups on the list before their job of robbing this toy store.

"Ehehehe, we ran into a problem with that one, Dog-Father, but we'll fix it in due time!" Frisky easily explained as best he could to make his boss know they'll get the pups later on.

"You'ves better, or Rottweiler will have our hides to that Frankenstein PET of his, for it's next meal!" Bugsy remark in snapping of the alternative if they should screw this up which made Frisky flinch at the thought. After calming down a bit, the Dog-Father continues where he left off while Leon erased his third check in knowing they don't have the pups yet. "Now, back to business, have we'es secured plenty of uniforms?" Bugsy tried to see on the other things that they have on the lsit requirement.

"Yeph, hehe, we have plenty of uniforms for our own costume party." Bruiser replied to his uncle with a nodded and a laugh, as he showed the uniforms they've gain so far, and it's a lot indeed.

Leon checks that off, the "Uniforms" has been checked off, now that's three down and one more to go. "Excellent work boys, 3 outta 4 ain't bad, but it ain't good neither?" Bugsy replied in a half good and half negating comment of his gangs work effort. "Now that the materials have been collected, it's time we pay a 'sweet' little visit to some pups for a…."Family" Reunion? Cahhh…Caahhhh! What a "Senseless" act this'll turn out to be?" Bugsy replied off to say with his paws rubbed against each other with that senseless thought in his head while he laughs it off. So far, the gangster dogs got most of what is on the list. They need to get the girl and boy pups and they are finished with the task.

"ArrrWoooohhhh!" Suddenly, a howl is heard alarming them crooks, as the Vile Gang turns to see Sam Spayed howling outside the window with the Woof Pack, and along with Ace, Eliot, Dot and Eddie with them.

"Gaaahhh! Oh No! Oh No! The COPS are on to us?" Frisky exclaimed out in panic at seeing that they've got company outside?

"Nah, those look like superheroes with two detectives, and with an old guy, and two pups riding a plane?" Bruiser wave off to correctly state who he saw was out there, unaware of the truth of those he saw before him?

"Skip the obviousness of our soon to be un-invited guest, we need to hid, grab the stuff and stay out of sight!" Bugsy snapped and yelled out his orders, as Mad Dog jump up and grabbed the hats off the toy soldiers. Then he and Leon put them in their sacks.

"ArrrOOowwwwhhhh!" Sam made another howl which made the Vile gang panic before they were running off or jumping upwards. Unknown to them, the list fell from Frisky who last had it and landed in front of the now naked toy soldiers.

Outside, the Woof Pack jet parks itself outside the toy store while Sam Spayed is pointing to the shop in question.

"Splendid job Sam, you paid off once again with that tracker nose of yours." Ace replies off, as he jumped off the jet to the ground near the window. Then as he turns around, he sees Dot and Eddie holding their arms out on the edge of the plane's nose while they smiled at him. Ace sees this puzzlement before signing in obviously knowing that the pups want him to catch them. Soon he holds out his arms while putting up a smile to them, they jumped, and he luckily caught them after yelping from their stunt. They looked at each other puzzled by this, though Ace had an annoyed look while the pups had smiles on their faces, just as the detective puts them on the ground and has them move along which they did by skipping off merry like.

"Grrr…!" Now as Eliot was about to go, he stopped before jumping to notice that Sam is growling at him? "Rrrrrr…either you get off now, or I'll get you off this jet the hard way!" Sam remark with a fake punch to his paw hand. Eliot nervously tops his hat off to the old hound before he tries to turn away quickly to jump off…however? "Hmpphhh!" But then Sam Spayed purposely sneezes a big one which sent Eliot off to roll on the ground hard.

"Gulp!" Then Eliot knocked into Ace as it help him stop and lay on the ground on his back while the detective looks back at Sam and the Woof Pack.

"Alright Sam, we'll check the place out inside while you guard this point of entry, so until then, your have to 'sit' tight for now." Ace orders out to his old friend and travelers to wait outside for them and not go anywhere.

"Awww, come on Ace, I like to see some of this action, like old times sake?" Sam remarks in his complaining to which he wasn't gonna sit this out.

"To true, we need to see the Time of action!" Watch Dog replied in agreement to Sam, they wanna help too.

This just made Ace frown, as he march over to the plane and pointed his index paw finger while sounding like a commanding voice. "Look, we need you out here, so stay here and 'sit' tight, okay Sam?" Ace sternly explain that he doesn't need Sam to come, he wants him on guard duty just incase of any fleeing crooks!

"But…?" As Sam was about to argue, someone else decided to help out.

"Sit, Sam." Dot said in a more gentle voice while having her paw push downwards to the ground.

"And that goes for you guys too, okay." Eddie turn to speak out to the Woof Pack, as they heard this and were puzzled if they should make a fuss of a kid asking them to wait?

"Well…okay, for you pups, we'll stay put?" Sam shrugged off to say, no point in complaining if the pups they like want them to stay. As a shocking surprise, Sam sits in the planes chair along with the Wolf Pack.

Ace turns to the two pups with a lack of interest that the job was done with their help, as he just spoke this off to them quietly. "Good boy…Now, if you'll excuse me?" Then he walks pass them with that said, as the pups looked at Ace with puzzled eyes? Unaware how he felt that they got Sam Spayed to listen easier to them then he did, as they both were closely friends in the private eyes department.

"You be good now, Sam." Dot turn to Sam and the Woof Pack, as she gentle spoke to them.

"Right, we're going to be finding our aunt." Eddie exclaimed what the pups shall be doing now.

"Good luck, brave pups!" Watch Dog replied to them little ones with his safest wishes.

"Good luck!" The rest of the Woof Pack wished them the same thing, both for Eddie and Dot.

"Hmm..budammmbotwoohh!" Now Ace is checking the windows of the toy store while humming. So far, it doesn't look like there is a sign of a break in. Or is there? "Bubbu-bubbuhhh!?…Baba-Bahhh!" He notices something on the window itself and witnesses a small hole in the center of a window as Eliot, Dot and Eddie watch on. "Ahhh-Hah!" He then points at the center window for the rest to see, as he exclaimed his trumpet discovery. "Here! Is our friends entrance!" The priavte eye deduced the key point, in how the Vile Gang have gotten in without breaking anything.

"Bu-bu-but Ace, how could he fit through there in such a tiny little?" As Eliot was stating out the puzzling fact that the thing was too small for any normal dog to squeeze through? Ace however, wasn't distracted by the little detail, as he knew the answer. As the private eye grabs Eliot's paw hand before explaining it to him.

"Observe, doctor, cause this'll surprise yah." Soon Ace puts Eliot's one paw finger through the hole while he smiles at this. Then Eliot slowly pulls himself back to which to his surprise, Ace's still smiling state unchanged and to Eddie and Dot's amazement, the window's center opens up like it was a door.

"Ace Hart, you astound me even to this day?" Eliot said out, as he took his finger out and spoke in front of the window to show a goofy face. "Uph…tiph-tiph!" Then suddenly, Ace told Eliot to keep quiet, even put his paw finger to his lips to sign that they need to be quiet, as this made the others have puzzled expressions before getting the idea, and as Eliot remove his face from the window. Then Ace goes inside first while signaling the others to follow him, as Dot and Eddie went after him, then Eliot was last to go in. Of course, he looked around outside first for anyone else before putting his finger back in the window door glass to close it back into place.

Once the four are inside, they walk through the store. The place itself is huge. Yet, why would the Vile Gang go to another toy store after trashing another?

As Eliot was looking about with the ups beside him, he yelps as he wasn't watching where he was going, causing him to bump into something which the pups notice what he went into. "Oh my…" He fixes himself, with his eyes close and bows down to apologize to the unknown person. "I beg your pardon, I wasn't watching where I was go…" He stops as he realized he has bumped into a doll, a very tall doll to which he and the pups look up to see it's height. "Oh…my?" He looks around, as did Dot and Eddie in seeing so many toys, big ones at that all around them? "My word! I've never seen so many toys?" As Eliot state this with interest to the amount of toys to which even the pups were amazed to see this.

"Behind!" Suddenly, Ace appeared behind them which started Eliot to hold the surprise Dot and Eddie's shoulders to who was behind them? "Any of which could locate our bloodthirsty assassin?" Ace stated out while he looked around with a serious gaze, not letting his guard down. Then he turns to Eliot with this to say in a matter of importance. "So please, Eliot. Be very…careful!" He stated this while going back into his hiding while he squeezed his fingers to show an inch of his statement, as Eliot and the pups looked at the other of the meaning of that message. Soon Ace jumps down from under a dolls feet in the shadows, sneaks to the ankle by his back, before leaping over the shoe.

Eliot, Dot and Eddie looked to each other still unsure of this, but slowly were walking behind the ahead Ace Hart while looking around the room itself. Seeing things like a big rocking horse, three clown figures wearing and being apart of the same body with their creepy smiles like they were watching them. They all got to another shelf via ladder, as Ace climbed first with a smile on his face while he looked about, Eliot only looked around in concern, and for Eddie and Dot, they were only staring down at the ground they were leaving from. Now the group walks quietly down the next shelf while passing over a clown Jack-in-the-Box toy. But then Eddie and Dot soon took notice to a toy that looked like a band with instruments which their curiosity got the best of them, and they smiled before going to that first.

Now only Ace and Eliot walks down the shelf quietly while the detective is being serious in sneaking and Eliot only sneaking by concern issues. So far, it looks like they are doing okay until...

"Dududowh! Dududowh! Dududowhhmm!" Suddenly, a loud crashing noise is heard which stopped them adult dogs in their tracks while yelping with their expression are of pure shock.

"Ahhhh!" They made a silent yelping sound before Eliot just jumped right into Ace's arms before Ace turns to see the source? Turns out it was Dot and Eddie that pulled a lever on a fireman toy set that was made to be an instrument, as they played with symbols, drums, trumpets and tubas? Now this made the pups smile in amusement at the toy while it plays, but not for the adults?

"Oh for crying out, duraghmmm!" Ace annoying snap while pushing Eliot off of him to the ground. Then he rushes over and pushes the lever down which was making the toy band slowly begin to stop.

"Durburgurburhbruh..Burrrhhh!" The band made a slight slow noise before they fell down in being shut off.

The pups looked down at Ace's spot with a puzzled and concern expressions before he stood with a irritated look on his face which made them flinch back from getting on his nerve. "Please…" Then he puts on a fake smile, as he points his paw's finger to them which they yelp their arms over, as he said this. "Quiet." Then Ace looked up to Eliot, as he approached him closely, as the detective taps on this dog's chest, as he sternly said this to him. "Don't let these pups out of your sight for a minute, got it Eliot!" Ace issued for Eliot to keep an eye on Dot and Eddie, they can't have the pups do anything reckless without knowing of their serious work to track down criminals.

"Brugurgurgur…BruCiiithhhh!?" Then a drum sound is heard in the back ground when Ace left Eliot, who then salutes like a soldier, though he had his eyes closed when he did this. Then Eddie and Dot gave their own little salute as well in their own playful way which Eliot opened his eyes to notice them doing this with smiles on their faces. Though he was impressed that despite Ace snapping at them before for making noises during a stealth mission, they still had faith that the detective could save their aunt.

"Now, Dot, Eddie?" Eliot spoke quietly after getting out of his salute while the pups had gap looks on what this dog was going to say to them now. He hands his paw hands out to them to take, as he replies this. "Stay close to me, kay." The adult K-9 wants the little pups to stay close to him, no matter what.

"You got it, Eliot." Eddie replied with a smile, as he and Dot took Eliot's hands before following

The group now walk over a chess board quietly and together, unaware that above them, the Vile Gang watches them from above.

"Boss! That's the two pups we're looking for!" Frisky stated, as he pointed down to Eddie and Dot, as Bugsy nodded in that statement.

"Oh boy, then that means we just about got everything on the list now?" Bruiser exclaimed in excitement, though it's to soon to celebrate…without catching their targets first.

"Raff..raffff!" Mad Dog bark in agreement to them about getting everything while Leon nodded in just agreeing since he doesn't speak much.

"Tell us boss, do you have a CRAZY plan on catching them? Huh-huh, huh?" Frisky rubbed his paws together in anticipation, unable to wait what plan his Dog-Father's got cook up for this.

"Patience, before we go after the prize which lies before us…we have to take care of some competition first?" Bugsy stated out easy like on the first part, before it became like a grumbling mood at the later part. He looks around in thought, then he starts to laugh, as to getting an idea, a funny one at that! "Hachhachach….and I just got me a "Senseless" plan to insure our FINAL pick up for the night, boys! Now heres the plan!" He replied this last part out before he whispers something to his gang before they nodded and ran off leaving a smoky trail while Bugsy Vile stood by to watch from his safe position.

As Ace was walking, he stops on the chessboard from seeing a placed rook before he smirks when he pushes it over one space. "Checkmate..." Of course, that cut off Eliot and the pups from going that way when they yelp at his play of the game. As they stare at him puzzled, Ace noticed somewhere on the floor making him smirk. "Ah ha!" He uses his magnifying glass and looks at the floor. There are ink trail paw feet marks all over it, as he spoke to the others in a hush talk to only their ears as Eliot still had his hands on the pups shoulders to keep them close. "Evidence of our tail whacking advisor and his group of friends!" Soon the private eye follows the inky trail while humming at bit in a curious act. "Hmm, Hmm! Ohh, ohh-ohh, oohhh?" Soon he stops at something stopping him, a pair of feet. He looks up curiously before he notices a rows of toy soldiers. "Hmmm, how very odd indeed?" Ace said in interest while he put his paw on his chin to think of this matter at hand from seeing the row of toy soldiers, all bare with nothing on them?

"W-w-w-what is it, Ace? A clue?" Eliot asked puzzled, as he came over with Dot and Eddie standing close by to him near a box label "Royal Guard with Uniforms" written on it for the toys themselves.

"Isn't it painfully obvious, doctor?" Ace remark while looking over to Eliot before turning straight at him, as he explains what he's found to be interesting of the bare toy solider guards. "These dolls have been stripped of their uniforms." He points to the toy guards, as from looking at them, they don't have clothes on which is strange from just looking at it? As Eliot was surprised and amazed to hear this, Dot and Eddie looked down to see the inky paw prints with a serious look while Ace continues to explain. "And…not by any child or pup either?" Ace stated as he comes down on the floor closely again with the pups, as he looks at the prints with his magnifying glass again with his serious look on. He looks to the pups after he stated this, then he turns and looks surprise at what he's found. "Hah! Hello?" Soon Ace rushes over to some toy robots that are open and looks inside. "Someone has taken the liberty of removing the clockwork mechanisms from these toys?" He studies from the clown toy that certain crooks jumped off of then at a monkey drummer afters, finding these strangely off-set indeed?

"Uh Oh! Hart is getting wise to what we'es are doing?" Bugsy yelped at hearing this at what he saw from above, as he rushes off to hide, but takes out a wally-talky to speak into it for some strange reason. "Boys, start the plan "Distract and Capture" right away! They're on to our little game, so it's time we..heehaw, added a little fun of our own?" He chuckled off with a senseless feeling in seeing that when this stunt plan the Vile Gang's got goes off, it'll be hilarious to watch.

"Heheeheh, Crazy idea Dog-Father…CRAZY!" Frisky's voice was heard speaking in hysterical laugher on the other line.

"Duh, okay-dokey! Uncle Bugsy, we'll do!" Bruiser's voice replied from the walky-talky before the call went out.

Eliot looks around the floor in thought before he noticed something on the ground and picks it up. It's the same list Frisky dropped earlier. As he looks at it in curiosity with Eddie and Dot looking at it in interest as well?

"Gee, what do you think it is? A Note?" Eddie asked puzzled, why would a note be in a place like this?

"Say Ace? You might wanna see…" Eliot begins to say while holding the thing up to the detective to see, but….

"Please Eliot, I'm trying to concentrate!" Ace said frowning, as he waves off the interruption before going back to his thinking.

"But Ace, I-I..." Eliot tries to get Ace's attention again to say of something important he may have found…however again, it just wasn't his day?

Now this time, something else interrupted Eliot from talking, as he, the pups and Ace Hart look around the room, hearing some strange music being played? The source came from a magician's hat by it's key turning. "Bark!" And out of it came a toy dog that bark before going back inside, to turn around again to come up and bark again. "Bark!" And it would continue to repeat this cycle as long as it was rounded up.

"Tweek-tweek-tweek-tweek-tweek!" Then a rabbit lifting an egg piece up to reveal a chirping bird inside, as it passes through on wheels.

"Bruuovumvrum, briumhhmubhhh!" Then noises from a violinist playing his instrument with a merry-go round's music off in the background, were being played over this course.

Soon the gang see's that in fact, all of the toys came to life as if on their own. From bo-peep with her circling sheep, to a flower bud opening up for a ball to roll down, to a maid flapping her fan, a dutch playing his accordion, a toy whacking his hammer on a ball to go up the strength scoop even to jack-in-the-box clown's laughter after poking out? "HECH-HECH, Heeech!" They expected foul play at work here, but this is too much?

"Pop-pop-pop-pop-pophh!" As the pups look around at the display before them, their attention is taken in by some bubbles appearing nearby which they smiled towards them. As Dot and Eddie jump up to play with them while separating themselves from the two adult K-9s. They came around to see the bubbles came from a elephant toy nearby (Who amazingly looks like Dumbo?).

"Whoh, these are some fun toys?" Eddie replied in seeing that these toys were a lot of fun, but who turn them on.

"Ding-ding-ding, dinging, ding-ding-ding, ding…" Then around the corner of the bubble blowing elephant was a baby carriage that was rocking back and forth before it stopped from finishing it's round-up routine. Dot smiles out of curiosity, as she approaches the still carriage with Eddie trying to keep an eye on her.

"Hay Dot, maybe we should head back…Ace and Eliot might be worried…Dot?" Eddie was looking back in thinking they'll be in trouble if they're away too long from the grown ups?

However, Dot's curious mind didn't escape her, as she goes over to the baby carriage to look inside it with a smile, expecting a baby inside from the baby hat on top. She and Eddie looked inside it, as she removes the covers, but what they found wasn't a baby?

"BWahahaahhah!" But instead it was the laughing Frisky, who jumps out and grabs the two pups as they yelp.

"AAAaahhhhhh!" Dot and Eddie screamed, as they were heard by Ace and Eliot from the other room who turn around in shock to hear the screaming cry of pups?

"Dot and Eddie!" Eliot gasped in horror in realizing what happened. He remembers that he is supposed to watch them, but they aren't here with him?

We see Frisky holding Dot up by her scarf as she useless tries to get out of his grip and nearby was Mad Dog holding Eddie when he was struggling from his scarf as well while Bruiser opened up another sack for them to use. "Gotcha at last, kiddos! Wahahahah!" At that laughing remark, Frisky stuff Dot in Bruisers sack before Mad Dog followed the same act.

"Uncle Bugsy, we got them!" Bruiser spoke in the walky-talky to let his uncle know they got the pups nabbed.

"Good! Meet me by the entrance!" Bugsy's voice called out in issuing his next orders before he hung up his end.

"Time to split!" Frisky remarked out, as he, Bruiser and Mad Dog grabbed their stuff sacks and tries to make their get away.

"Quickly, doctor! We have no time to waste, over there!" Ace yelled out, as he and Eliot were running as fast as they could, well the detective more then the other K-9. They just were about to pass from a leaning book as Eliot was about to catch up before he heard Ace crying this out. "Yah-HAAahhh! Look Out! OVER WAY!" That is because a ferris wheel toy was chasing him just as Eliot see's this as well. The two runs and jumps on the other corner and onto another toy after they got out of the way. That was too close to call it? But not for long, a big doll is falling towards them which causes them to run. To the fact, they couldn't go anywhere due to paper under them which the thing was labeled "Round World", a toy to move pictures as if to travel. Before the doll could end the two's lives for good when it open it's eyes. The two managed to get to the paper's end which lifted them off while the doll's face breaks upon landing. "BReakkissshhh!" A piece of the doll, which is an eye, rolled towards Eliot and blinks at the dog, which was freaking him out. Then Ace rushes pass him in hopes to catch the crook they're after and save the two pups in time.

"Hehehehe, owwwwhhh, this is just a CRAZY idea!" However, Leon Burger is seen with the three Vile gang members, as he winds up a jouster and Frisky yells this out after it was finished being rewinded. "Charge!" The little dog shouted out, as if giving a command. "RUummmvvhhh!" The jouster rushes towards our heroes while leaving the gang to smirk and laugh at their vile act.

Ace and Eliot are still running after the gang until they yelp in shock expressions to see the jouster rushing at them. "VUuummmmhhhh!" Ace was lucky enough to jump up onto a trumpet in the nick of time. But Eliot wasn't so lucky, as Ace looks back in shock to see it. "Vuuummmhhh!" The jouster toy had Eliot's jacket caught on by the tip of it's spear, while the dog himself was in shock over what's happening, as it continues to rush forward with him until… "Pooowwfff!" It hits something which was the broken doll's headless body, and ended up hurling the dog on the spear towards a dart board, getting him stuck. "Pokkkahhh?" Now Eliot can't go anywhere when being stuck on a wall?

"Bregurbihh…SPiisshhh!" Suddenly, as Ace turns to look back, that was a bad mistake as his head got hit by a cymbal? The fireman band toy that Dot and Eddie played with earlier had started up again to which Ace was vibrating from the cymbals effect on his body? As his body wobbles around with a goofy look on his face, he snaps out of it and groans before falling down on a pile of marbles. "Cruff-cruff, crufff, cruffhhhh…" That ended up causing them to scatter, each of them flew towards Eliot's direction? "Pohh, pohh-pohh-pohh-pohh, pohhh…" So far for Eliot, he seem to dodge them as best he could while being stuck until… "Dinghhh!" One hit him on the head which knocked him out with a silly expression on his face of being out cold?

Now joining Bugsy's Vile by the window's exit, Leon, Bruiser, Mad Dog and Frisky were laughing at the other's pain expense. "Heheheehehe, bye-bye Shamus!" Frisky replied with a wave of his hand to say farewell to Ace Hart.

"Excellent, with them out of the way, it's time to make our leave! Leon, open the door!" Bugsy Vile complimented on their escape while signaling Leon, the silent pooch, to get the door for them.

"Bye-bye, Mr. Hart!" Bruiser waves goodbye while Leon opens the window's secret door way.

"Grrrrr…." However, the Vile Gang soon turn and to their shock from hearing a low growl, see's Sam Spayed looking tick off. "You Punks just went and cross the line when you've done PUP-Knapping!" He's realized that the new friends he and his team have meant have been captured and is planning on saving them.

"SAM SPAYED!?" The Vile Gang exclaimed in shock and surprise to see this K-9 of all dogs here in person.

"_**S…P…A….**_" Soon Watch Dog and Hear Boy came from the left side to sing this little number song when folks address the name of Sam Spayed.

"_**Y…E…D….**_" Pectoral Pooch and Elastic Lassie came from the right, as they sang this next part of Sam Spayed's opening theme.

"_**Bad Dogs Can't Escape From He!**_" Then they all came together to sing this, as Sam smirk at how well the Woof Pack manage to do a fine job there.

"That's right! Now…where were we…oh right…you dirty pup-napping mugs? Rooffhh…Rooffhhh!" Sam replied in remembering where they were before his catchy song, and starts barking at the Vile Gang's expense of terror.

"GAaahhhh!" The crooks screamed in terror before Leon then shuts the window's glass door to keep Sam and the Woof Pack out! "CLloophhh!" That was on pure luck before things almost got more messy.

"Quickly Woof Pack, we need to break down the barrier!" Watch Dog order out, as the team all tried to push the door to get open, but it seemed stuck.

"How long will that take?" Sam asked while he was helping to bash his way in with no luck at the moment.

"Time will tell!" Watch Dog replied with another of his time puns in stating an obvious answer.

"I like that? Now lets break on through!" Sam replied off to say before forcing more of himself to get inside the toy store and save the pups.

"PAahhh..Pahhh!" The Wolf Pack try to push the way in, but the Vile Gang was putting toy junk in front to blockade the door from being open.

"What'll we do now, Dog-Father?" Frisky asked nervously, their little blockade won't hold and they need to get outta here, FAST?

"It's a matter of time before they can break down this window, we need another route out?" Bugsy Vile stated, as he was trying to think of another way for them to get out without running into those outside waiting for them?

"But how when our only way out is through Sam…" Frisky was panically explaining while about to mention a certain "old" private eye's name, but it didn't come out.

"DON'T SAY THAT NAME!" Bugsy Vile snapped, as he swung a newspaper at his boys, only to end up whacking Mad Dog aside for the moment. "That song slogan of his will be stuck in my head, HEARING it for about a WEEKS Worth? It's SENSELESS, I tell's you've! Senseless in the meaning of not getting it outta my noggin!" The Dog-Father did not want to have another mention of Sam Spayed or his catchy song that was hard enough for this dog to forget.

Mad Dog got up, a bit dizzy, but then suddenly he spoke in a poetic metaphor just now. "We we're trying to flea, we must look up, not down!" At that, he returned to acting like his old dumb and berserker self?

"Ehhhh, what pray-tell, does that even mean?" Bugsy asked confused, as that message made no sense to him?

"That we need to look up on the bright side, Boss?" Frisky said in thinking that's what Mad Dog's crazy poetic side was referring to?

"What bright side, Frisky?" Bugsy remark in asking where the bright side is for them while not looking to pleased at the moment?

"Dugh….what about going up, Uncle Bugsy?" Bruiser pointed up to which to the rest's surprise, there was another way out, a safer way from those outside. A ceiling window they could use to escape.

"Good work Bruiser! Alright boys, follow me!" Bugsy congrats his nephew before ordering his gang to follow him.

The Vile Gang ended up running up, and Leon ended up pressing down a cashier's box's lever which made a noise and a sign saying "No Sale" on it! "Rurgh..Riiingh!" This could mean that the mobster dogs were gonna take what they took, no charge of payment.

By this time, Ace has recovered and chased them crooks once more. "Stop, you fiendish Dogs!" Ace proclaimed out in authority to stop the Vile Gang. "Bonniingghhh!" He jumps up and is riding a springing horse to go after them crooks trying to escape.

"Quickly, up the shelves!" Bugsy order his boys, as they started hauling their collective sacks up the shelfs.

"Boinin-Boinin-Boinin!" Ace was soon bouncing up the opposite side of the shelf for at least three times before… "Drucuahwwoohh!" Until the spring horse fell off it's movement which rolled Ace Hart towards a pyramid made up of Alphabet blocks. Ace is on one side climbing up the pyramid while his enemies are climbing up the other. Bugsy Vile and his gang are jumping in hopes to get to the open sky roof above first while Ace continues to climb up in fast determination.

"Oop's!" Suddenly, Bruiser ends up losing his sack on one of the block steps while still jumping up with his uncle.

"Bruiser! Bad Dog! That's our Stack!" Bugsy snap at his nephew for dropping their loot. Then he smirks at an idea, as he whistles towards Leon Burger. "Rovvh…Weethh! Leon! Fetch!" The Dog-Father issued a command of 'fetch' to Rottweiler's trusted trained dog to retrieve what they lost.

"Hah-Hah! Poffff…Rumpphhh!" Leon heard and rushes down quickly, bites the sack in his mouth and brings it up like any doggy wants to be praised by their work.

"Good boy, that trick of your's is paying off." Bugsy padded the dog for retrieving their stuff, just as they made it up to the top.

As the Vile gang looks down, Ace is almost close to them, as he jumped at the kidnappers at the last minute, only to miss while they jumped up! "Crikhh-Crikcrikcriikkhhh!" And of course, that ended up triggering something of the mountain stack both sides used to climb?

"Hah…hah! Have a nice Fall, Ace Hart!" Bugsy Vile made a crack joke at his foe's situation right now.

"Oh boy?" Ace remarks his own foolish mistake in what he did, too late now?

"Crooff… …/Blooogguuwwoouuuhhh!" Soon the whole pyramid of Alphabetical Blocks begins to fall apart and scatter, taking Ace Hart with them, as he lands first on the ground before the rest started to nearly bury him.

"Wahahahaha! That was CRAZY boss, CRAZY!" Frisky laughed out madly at their clear escape, as the Vile Gang tossed up their sacks including one with Eddie and Dot still trapped inside.

"Gurfff!" That sound came from one sack which had Dot and Eddie still tied in when they hit the roof top before the Vile Gang climbed out afterwards.

"Helphh…uncle Ace…helphhh…Helphh!" Dot cried out from within the sack, though most of it was muffled out?

"Let us..out of here!" Eddie cried out from in the sack too with his muffled voice, but was also in the same vote as not being heard much?

"Well boys, time to Vacate our leave at this hour?" Bugsy stated as he, Frisky, Bruiser, Mad Dog, and Leon grabbed their sacks of item stuff and the pups before deciding to leap off the building after getting out of the toy store, and with no one to stop them…this time.

Happy at their success, they jump from roof to roof on returning to Rottweiler's hideout.

Bruiser decided to sing while they were leaving:

Bruiser: _**We got the gears, **_

He sang as he jumped over a chimney top with his uncle Bugsy.

_**We got the tools, **_

Bruiser jumps off where he was to be with Mad Dog and Leon.

_**We got the uniforms, **_

They all then jumped up to another chimney, as they were happy for their success.

_**We got the pups, **_

Bruiser sang that out while they were climbing and jumping, but during the singing, the pups were muffling for help still.

Now Frisky joined in by laughing: _**Aheh-heh-heh-heh.**_

"Enough with the senseless singing, now's the time to just get our tails outta here!" Bugsy scowled his men, as he slaps Frisky with his newspaper, as he and his gang just continue on their way.

Inside the store, the place looks like a mess of fallen toys scattered around. "Ace?" However, down below, Eliot, who got free from his stuck state and daze, was looking around the place. "Ace? Where are you?" He called out, fearing and concerning that Eddie and Dot have been kidnapped and it's his fault for not watching them.

"Mama!" Then Eliot hears the noise of a doll saying "mama" and goes to where it can be heard at. "Mama!" He finds it's source as it was a bit louder, and pushes a small boat and a drum out of the way. "Mama!" Then to his surprise, he looks up and see's that Ace Hart is caught in the doll's string, as he tries to pull himself free while the doll continues to say 'mama' repeatedly. "Mama!" Yep, that pretty much shows someone is stuck on a short rope line?

"Hurrgallhh!" Ace tries to untie while the string goes up, but it's no use.

"Mama!" The doll repeated before the pulley goes down with a struggling Ace on it, as he looks upset.

"Ace! Dot and Eddie, their…their…" As Eliot comes over to tell Ace what's happen, but was then cut off by an upset private eye.

"Yes…Their gone, Eliot!" Ace snapped angrily while cutting the K-9 off, as he stares at him before going up on the doll while it said 'mama' again. "Confound it!" Ace snaps to himself, as he struggled to free himself, as he was brought down again before going back up while Eliot yelp at his temper. "I thought I…Told you to watch over the pups?" Ace remarks from what he told Eliot to do, and as Eliot tried to help get him to stop going up,…but then the detective got free which he fell to the ground.

"Briooewwwhh…plouuchuuuoofff…." Eliot stood still as he saw that happen, and now had a yelping expression that this hasn't been their day so far.

Angrily, Ace got up after lifting his jacket off his face and continues his rant on the situation. "Now they've been spirit away by those insane monster hounds!" He walks off in anger while Eliot seems concern at how upset Ace is while he yelps at how he's stating off more of what's happening even now. "Soon to be in the paws of the most deprived mind of all of London?" He pointed his paw hands to his head in being upset, then he throws his arms down before he soon snaps right at Eliot some more. "I should have know…BETTER then to…" Suddenly he stops as after he turns around, Ace notices Eliot's back is turned to him, and he's sulking, he's feeling upset. "Then to…ehhh…" Ace repeated this, as he soon replaces anger with concern, as it seems that Eliot is feeling hurt at the moment. "Eliot…Hay Eliot?" He tries to call his name, but so far, it's no use, as he's to soaked in his own depression to bother what Ace is saying to him. Ace begins to feel worried that he may have gone a little over board with his angry rants, Eliot did his best after all and now he feels that it's all his fault. Ace comes up to him, trying to help cheer Eliot up. "I say…Eliot Shag, old chap? Old pal?" He tries to put of a smile to the back of this K-9, but it seems that nothings working?

"Oh…uh…poor kids? Sniff..!?" Eliot sniffs a bit while getting a handkerchief out to wipe his tears "Gaugh…I should have watch them more closely? Snifff..?" He said in a gloomy tone, as he was feeling very hurt by his mistake of letting Eddie and Dot get taken.

Ace looks bad for what he himself said before, as he didn't mean to lose his temper on poor Eliot. He didn't mean for Dot and Eddie to get grabbed, he felt depressed himself that he too couldn't do much else, as he tries to speak a bit. "You know…" He tried to think of the right words to say that can help cheer Eliot up. "It's not…entirely hopeless?" He wave out his paws with a little smile, as to mean they haven't lost yet.

But Eliot just looks away in still feeling bad for himself while Ace's smile drops at seeing that didn't work either? As Eliot had his eyes closed, he felt a paw on his shoulder which he turns to open his eyes to see they were Ace's hand while the detective spoke.

"Well get them back, Eliot." Ace Hart said assuring the dog with a smile, as he feels that they can do it if they try.

"Snifff…ugh..?" Eliot sniffs his tears away before looking back at Ace with renew hope in his eyes. "Do…you think there's really a chance, Ace?" He asked hopefully on that thought, with a smiled return to his face.

"There's always a chance, doctor." Ace replied off with a confident expression, as he used a jester's nose to lit his match and put it in his pipe, as he went into a serious mood, as he spoke. "As long as one can think, that is? Pikpowhh…pitpoowhh!" He started to inhale his pipe and was pacing around the room with a serious frown face look, thinking of what to do?

As Eliot watches on with a blank expression, he sighs, as he puts his hands in his pockets, wondering what he could do to help.

Then Eliot suddenly feels something in one pocket and takes it out, looking puzzled. It's the list he found. He'd almost forgotten about it, as he read off the listings. "''Get the following:…" As he spoke, Ace passes by him without noticing, as he continues. "Tools, gears...'" These were sounding like some weird items list, but also had connections to what happened here.

"Wait a sec, what now?" Ace asked off as he stops, as he happens to overheard his friend now and becomes curious at what Eliot is doing.

"'Pups'…" Eliot read on as he felt surprise by that 'get' following with the blank expression, this gone off from items to those of children; like Dot and Eddie?

"Get the following…?" Ace came up to Eliot and read off the list itself quickly, intrigued by it?

"Uniforms…" Eliot was about to read off the next line, but Ace snatch the thing out of his hand before he could finish?

Ace looks at the paper with a focus look, then he begins to smile as he replies to Eliot's hand in his findings. "Eliot, you've done it!" He slaps the paper with his other hand, as his smile became bigger. "This list is precisely what we need!" Then he rushes out pass Eliot who seems puzzled by what Ace Hart is stating at?

"What…what now, Ace?" Eliot asked puzzled with a blank expression, what did the private eye mean by that?

"Quickly! Back to Baker Street!" Ace stated out what they had to do, as he quickly rushes and picks up his hat.

"Squeak…SqUuueak!" Ace steps on two squeaky toys, a block and then a duck, as he comes over to the window. He's got a plan that may help them, and this list may hold the key to it. As for what that may very well be a clue to finding the pups, and understanding the mystery here all the more.

**VISION NOTE:** The catchy slogan is something heard from the old Dog City Series when Sam Spayed made his introduction to the series. Watch Dog is almost similar to Batman when he was seen in the series. And then later made addition to the Wolf Pack team.

Now this was a excellent **VISION** to see, and it's going to get more interesting? For you see, the VISION-KING will next present what happens when family is brought together, even under terrible conditions with the villains. Then Ace & Eliot will learn of where Rottweiler is basically hiding to go to the location, but things get puzzling? From the roughest neighborhood area, to getting drunk and a bit of singing and dancing in the mix, you can't miss it? It's the **IN-VISIONMENT** to take your breath away…in comical humor of the likes you wanna see in the next chapter. So keep your eyes and ears sharply open, for things are going to get somewhat hectic, but will still be funny in any case, till then…stay tune for more excitement on the way.


	5. Chapter 04 Singing With Zsa Zsa Gbark

Author Note: Greetings out to all my loyal followers and viewers alike to see this next chapter (which I'm putting up early because of the hurricane so that if any problems, I won't be delayed?). This next **ENVISIONMENT** is sure to give quote a lot of good fans of the Dog City series an old feeling of something they may or may not have remembered for quote some time? And as always, the "King of VISIONS" likes to create something special to bring the flavor of a story out for all to enjoy. So now, if you're ready to **VISUALIZE** the next contains of what's to appear here, then prepare to sit back and enjoy, cause the fun is never ending, and this is were things get in a word…'rowdy', and with these characters, this next scene action is definitely gonna perk some interest? And so, we begin this story…enjoy…

**Chapter 04: Singing With Zsa Zsa Gbark**

BACK IN THE REAL WORLD!

Things were a bit quiet after that last scene, as Eliot was taking a breather for the moment. Though Ace Hart on the other hand, had other things to say about this. "Gee Eliot, wasn't that a little harsh?" He stated out since in that last scene, having poor Eddie and Dot, just pup-napped like that, that seem a little harsh, in more ways then others?

"Couldn't be avoided Ace? My new boss wants this to follow as through, even if I add some minor changes, he wants this going by how it was made to be." Eliot shrugged off to reply, he knows it's a little rough, but hopefully, it turns around soon as they continue to develop this movie.

"Come on Eliot, having Eddie and Dot kidnapped isn't what I call a 'happy' moment in our career?" Ace remarks rhetorically on how a happy moment is having two kids get taken under their watch isn't what others could call, a good time, etc.

"Don't worry Ace, during the story, you'll get them free." Eliot assured his friend that somewhere along the story line of this movie, they'll be rescued in the end.

"I hope so?" Ace said in concern, so far, now it's three characters from his TV series that are missing. First Rosie, then Eddie and Dot, what else could happen next? "By the way, what's this next scene about?" He asked in wanting to know what'll happen afterwards from their last bungled moment?

"Ohh, mostly about the bad guys, then us looking for the missing pups and their hide-out, even going to a hidden bar for crooked Canines?" Eliot shrugged off to reply while he looks at his new boss's script of where they'll be going from here to the next parts of the movie.

"Whooh, sounds like we got our work cut out here, Eliot?" Ace responded surprised, that's a lot of things to go on, and they may have their works cut out if they're gonna do all that next.

"Yah…and I should mention this…? You see, there's another singing spot during this scene." Eliot replied off to state while searching through his character notebook, planning for some next few characters to be seen in the next few scenes?

"So what, we're use to that?" Ace shrugged off to state his option, at this point, some folks singing songs aren't a surprise to him since they don't do much for folks amusements with a lot of lyrics and stuff.

"Okay Ace." Eliot replied off, then he spoke quietly to himself, as when he said this next thing without him hearing it. "I just hope it goes well?" For some odd reason, the artist here was having some concern thoughts on what's to come?

"You say something, kid?" Ace asked in seeing his friend was hiding something in his hand, but Eliot placed it underneath of his work table? What was Eliot hiding that he didn't want Ace to notice?

"Ugh…nothing Ace, just that we should hurry with this next scene?" Eliot quickly made up a story that was a good cover up, as he gets to work. "Okay now, time for us to see how the villains are doing." As he stated this, he begins another work on the story as told by far now. Another new scene is put in and we begin to see where it takes us yet again.

RETURNING BACK INTO THE CARTOON WORLD, AS WE CONTINUE AGAIN!

At the moment, we see nothing but darkness on our view of this scene? But then light shines through an opening door, as we see Rosie still at work, finishing on the robot the villains are going to use. It's gotten eyes and a metal bar made outfit line on it since last time it was made? The collie flinches at the light, though still not to happy before turning around sadly to see who's visiting her.

"Ah Mrs. O'Gravy? Hmm-hmm-hmmm…." Rottweiler enters from the door with a smirky smile, as he enters with his paws clap together in joy to see the woman hard at work on his project.

"Huuagh, it's only you…Rottweiler?" Rosie signs sadly at seeing the villain, she's gone and betrayed her rights as a former chief of police of never breaking the law and going by the book, all to keep her pups safe, how couldn't she feel guilty from all that?

"Sniff…" Rottweiler breaths in some air, as he holds his cape up against the door, as if hiding something? "I got a little surprise for you? Something you'll fine…pleasant. Allow me to present…" He then makes a remark with a frowny look on his face when he says this. "Your charming niece and nephew!" At that moment, he reveals from his cape, within the Vile Gangs' clutches by surprise…A blank expression Eddie and Dot, as they see what's going on?

"Dot! Eddie!" Rosie gasped in horror, much to her surprise to see them pups again…but under this terrible events?

"Aunt Rosie!" Dot cried out for her aunt right before them. She and Eddie tries to run to her, but the Vile Gang kept their hold on them.

"Let us go, you creeps!" Eddie said with a scowl at the crooks holding them. "Cluuoofff!" Just before he and Dot kicks Frisky and Mad Dog on their feet which made them let go of them.

"DOoowwhhhh…./ARrrrooowwhhhh!" Frisky and Mad Dog yells out in crying pain from feeling that. As they were distracted by this, the pups ran to their aunt. "My foot, my foot, ohhhh! This pain is driving me…CRAZY!" Frisky snap out in pain while Mad Dog whimpers.

"Oh brother? I told you'ves two to keep them pups held tightly above your feet, so they wouldn't do that?" Bugsy Vile moaned at his henchman's stupidity for doing such an act while Leon shrugged off his shoulders in not knowing much of this himself.

"Uh-Oh! They ended up making booboos now?" Bruiser said in a childish like tattling on someone in trouble for causing some hurts to his buddies.

"Oh aunt Rosie!" Dot cried out, as she and Eddie jump up to hug their aunt happily which in turn, Rosie return the same feeling. Dot was sniffing some sad tears from her eyes, as she spoke in worry. "Snifff..sniff…we thought we never find you!" The pups were really worried if they ever see their missing aunt ever again, after what happened?

"Yah…sniff…it was tough out there…sniff?" Eddie said the same thing, and a tear escape from his eyes too.

"There, there, there, kiddos." Rosie happily hug her kids with her warmth of her hug, as she went on to calm them. "I'm alright, see." She lifts their chins up, as they smiled at seeing their aunt helping to assure them she's alright. Then they go back to their hugging as Rosie smiled to the concerning pups of her well being with this to gently say. "Oh I was so worried about my mind over you two." The collie was just as worried for Dot and Eddie, as they were of her.

Most of the Vile gang was feeling a little touched by this seen, as most but Bugsy was crying.

"Uh…uncle Bugsy, sniff….that's so beautiful." Bruiser spoke a bit from rubbing his eyes that were leaking tears in seeing this.

"Wahahaha, yah….ain't that something?" Frisky wiped out in feeling over-sensitive and was lashing out his tears.

"Sheesh! Last time I let you boys watch some Soap Opera the next time you'ves are picking?" Bugsy sign in annoyance, he's boys saw a movie about this, and now they get emotional at those times?

"Snifff…oh how sweet?" Rottweiler replied with a fake sniff at such a touching seen. "Snifff…sniff…sniff…" He reaches in his pocket for a napkin to pretend to wipe away his tears. "Oh I just love tearful reunions." He exclaimed out, as if he was truly moved, but in reality, he wasn't really, but the others weren't sure of that.

"Ugh boy, even you's Rottweiler? This is senseless! Everybody's getting' touchy over this?" Bugsy Vile replied in surprise to see even his partner is feeling sympathy over this while his gang continue to wipe their tears and blow their noises. "Coodals and curses, now this makes me even start to think…what sort of 'senseless' person would break this touchy reunion?" Bugsy exclaimed to just give in, seeing that after seeing this, even he's not so senseless to wanna break a reunited family ties…but someone else might?

"Ugh…maybe him, Uncle Bugsy?" Bruiser stop his moping to point to his uncle and the rest of the Vile gang that something's about to happen now.

It looks like Rosie, Dot and Eddie's happy hugging reunion would last forever, but sadly, that's not the case here? Just then, Rottweiler set his arm on Rosie, as he made her yelp along with Dot and Eddie to see him there, as he was about to speak with his little fake smile. "Now…come along, my little nipskins!" He then pulls Rosie's arm off and reaches his hand over to Dot and Eddie's arm around their aunt.

"Oh please…" Dot protest this, as Rottweiler is pulling her and Eddie away while Rosie tries to keep her hold on them, but the German hound's grip is too strong firm, as she lost her hold on the pups.

"Please….you can't do this!" Eddie protests as well, as he and Dot tried to move away, but their efforts were useless, and Rosie would tried to get them back, but was pushed back by Rottweiler's other hand that released her.

Soon Rottweiler gives the two pups to Bugsy's gang, as Bruiser took hold of them both in one of his paw hands.

"Aunt Rosie!" Dot and Eddie cried out for their aunt, as the Vile gang begins to take them away now.

"Dot! Eddie!" Rosie said horrified, as she tries to run to them, but a smirking German hound villain pulls her back by her apron. "Oh please, Rottweiler, professor! Don't harm them, they're only pups?" Rosie begged the villain Rottweiler to not do any harm to them innocent pups.

"Now, now, rest easy." Rottweiler said to the collie while he rubbed his paw against Rosie's cheek to have her stare into his eyes. "Bugsy Vile and his gang will take good care of them." Then he looks over his shoulder, as if another thought came into his mind now suddenly? "Um…" Then he turns to show and angry expression and begins to poke his finger to the collie's neck while making a threatening demand to be done. "That is, as long as we don't have any more further delays!" Rottweiler stated that, Rosie mustn't delay herself for the plan, if she wants them pups to be unharmed that is.

The villain lets go of Rosie, as she signs in concern and worry, as she spoke. "Yes, yes, I'll finish it." She picks up her tools and gear pieces, as she gets ready to go back to work now in finishing the robot toy. She held her stuff to her chest, as she pleaded to Rottweiler with only this request. "Oh just please, don't harm my kids." The woman cares more of her own caution for safety of the pups then herself.

Rottweiler smiles at this, as he's by the exit door, as he begins to restate something to the woman. "Remember! Miss. O'Gravy." He held his index finger to exclaim something, and then he slowly closes the door while he speaks. "It must be ready…." As the door seemed closed, Rottweiler then opens it up again to make this final conclusion of his clear ordered statement in a snappy tone. "Tonight!" The German Hound declared in wanting what is being built, to be done tonight, no later.

"CLopphhh!" Then the villain slams the door hard as he left, now Rosie's really gonna have to do her best, much to her disagreements and judgements….for the sake of her pups safety.

Now we see outside the hideout of Rottweiler, and we see the Vile Gang walking down pass it, towards near a big bottle…at least enough to fit someone as small like Frisky…or two captured pups in it?

"Bring them along easily, Bruiser!" Bugsy order his nephew, as he and the others were an inch away from the bottle they were coming to, though Bruiser was ending up dragging the pups across the floor.

"Stop! Let us go!" Dot snap at Bruiser, as he holds her and Eddie up above his head, but they were still struggling against the big lug.

"Yah, let us go, you ugly little hounds!" Eddie snaps off to say while insulting the Vile Gang on their looks.

"Hay! That one smarts!" Frisky snapped in annoyance that they were insulted now, and by pups no less.

"Enough! Just get them pups in there before I get's one of you's boys in there instead for not doing the job quick enough!" Bugsy Vile snaps from not wanting to hear anymore complaining from the pups and bark his orders for his men to follow.

"Ponncakh!" Soon Bruiser then stuff them pups in, but only half way, as they looked back to see their lower halts were stuck on the outside?

"Oops, they don't fit, Uncle Bugsy?" Bruiser tap his lips with his finger, puzzled to see he couldn't get them pups inside at all at once?

"Yah just gotta give it a little push…like so!" Frisky remarked to say, as he picks up a cork and stuffs it in the bottle which shoved the pups all the way inside? "Pumbphhhmm!" Then he looks at his work, as he comments himself. "That outta hold them!" Frisky stated in smirking proudly at what he's done.

"Let us out!" Dot padded against the surface of the glass, wanting to get free from it.

"Let us out!" Eddie also struggled agains the glass, but nothing was working for him neither?

"Hah, see how you like that! Blaaaugh…" Frisky remarks in taunting the pups before sticking his tongue out to add insult which the pups flinch from his behavior.

"Heheheehahahaah!" Soon Mad Dog was laughing before he got bonk on the head by Bugsy to which he spoke another poetic sentence. "One can not escape…when they are trapped in the confounds, of thy enemy's pit of villainy!" Then he went back to his old self and was whacking his tail on the ground.

"Bye bye, little pups, we'll come visit you've real soon?" Bruiser waved out to the trapped pups, as he and the Vile Gang leave off with Frisky smirking at a job well done on his part.

Now we see's Rottweiler looking through one of the other sacks the Vile Gang brought, and he seems very pleased. "Ah, the uniforms! Owww, Bugsy, I just knew that out of everyone in that little group, I knew that you wouldn't let me down by leading them. Heheheeh!" He takes a sneak pick inside the sack, laughing in it before he comes out still smiling, as he asked a question. "Now, then…." As he stood up, he leans over to the Vile Gang as, they were coming up to the German hound. "You didn't forget anything? You made sure you've checked them all, correct?" The villain wants to double check to make sure all the things he needs was accounted for.

"Hahahah, what a crazy thing to ask if we got them or not?" Frisky laugh out in pride that they didn't miss anything for this big villain.

"Yep, tools, gears, pups, uniforms, duuagh…am I forgetting anything to mention?" Bruiser said as he was counting his fingers of the stuff they had before becoming lost then?

"Relax, we have taken care of everything without much failure. All that was mentioned, acquired. Everything on the list!" Bugsy stated in assuring Rottweiler that all was well, as he turns over to speak with Frisky. "Frisky, bring out the list for Rottweiler to look over our victory of this day." The Dog-Father wanted one of his boys to show the list of what they were given, so the villain can see this for himself.

"We got it all, boss. Everything on the list!" Frisky replied with confidence, as he proudly reaches into his pocket. "Uh-Oh?" He then gave a worried look, as he searches himself.

"Duhm…why are you stalling, Frisky? Didn't you last have the list?" Bugsy replied a bit impatient, this stalling isn't good for him, and it would be worse for Rottweiler.

"Uhm…maybe Bruiser has it?" Frisky replied out worried in not having the lsit, if not on him, then the others musta got it instead?

"Duhhh….Nope! I don't think so?" Bruiser rubbed his noggin confused while emptying his pockets full of nothing but moths?

"Mad Dog?" Frisky looked towards Mad Dog for some help if he has the list?

"Arrowwwhm?" Mad Dog shrugged off to reply, he doesn't have anything either?

"Leon?" Frisky asked in concern, as he begins to panic with this situation. Leon just shook his head "no", as not even he knows, not good.

"Um….there seems to be a…'small', delay to your request…Rottweiler? Ugh…!?" Bugsy nervously replied to the German Dog, seeing this seem like a bad picture to be in…for Vile and his Gang?

"What is wrong?" Rottweiler asked with his smile turn into a frown just now. When he sees stuff like that, something has definitely gone wrong.

"The list…well…we know we had it on….?" Bugsy replies a bit nervous and sheepishly while his boys search themselves stupidly, even for Bruiser to shake them upside down?

"Where is the list?" Rottweiler stood up to the Vile Gang with an annoyed expression on his face, he's getting a bit impatient if these mobster dogs messed up.

"Ugh right…the list…well…you see…there…It-It...?" Frisky tried to explain things while calming Rottweiler down so he wouldn't get upset. "It was like this!" He wave his hands out, moves them up and then down to scooping up stuff. "We were in the toy store, out getting the uniforms…." Then Frisky stops to show a panic expression and had Mad Dog got on his four paws looking over his shoulders, as Frisky explain this part. "When we heard a "A-roo….." sound, hit it Mad Dog!" Frisky signal Mad Dog to follow him up on that one, as he did so but beginning to howl like a dog would normally do.

"A-Roo….!" Mad Dog did a howling noise, much to getting on Rottweiler's nerves with him rubbing his forehead like he was getting a membrane headache.

"You're not coming through…..young chihuahua? So spill it!" Rottweiler said with a sign on annoyance, weathering off of him very thinly from this explanation.

Mad Dog was panting from howling a bit, as Frisky looked envious on what to say next? However Bugsy Vile soon came in to take over. "It's like this, an old dog came after us with some hero team back-up, we ran for the hills." As he spoke, Frisky was acting out the running and the yelping parts before he tied his ears into a baby bonnet and made a grab seen as to put something in an invisible bag as Bugsy explain this next part. "So Frisky put on a baby's bonnet, we then grabbed the pups and put them in the bag, and..hum…?" Bugsy was thinking how else to say this, but...

Bruiser then spoke as Frisky was still doing his acting from pointing someone behind him and turn around like he was in a panic. "Oh I remember now! Then we saw Mr. Hart who was chasing after us!" The big dog explained off in what happened just about then.

"DUuvvvhhh!" Bugsy groaned at his nephew's stupidity with a slap on the forehead, that part isn't something that Rottweiler should hear on many good reasons.

"What?" Rottweiler replied in shock to hear what he heard correctly there. He can't believe that Ace Hart, his greatest foe is now starting to get involved. "Ace Hart is on the case?" The German Hound yelled out this shocking news, Ace Hart will ruin everything he's planning and it's thanks to these stupid hounds for doing so.

"Ehehehe, more or less?" Frisky replied a bit nervous as to see their villain leader isn't taking the news so well? "Unless he gets Sam Spayed to help, the old dog we mentioned earlier?" And the little dog ended up speaking off more then he bargain for.

"SAM SPAYED! As in 'thee' Sam Spayed?" Rottweiler responded in shock and surprise to hear this other piece of news? The famous detective that trained Ace Hart was aiding him in some way, with Sam Spayed, it's hard to face such an opponent like him and his natural Private Eye rival.

"_S…P…A…._" Then as if that wasn't enough, Bruiser started to sing that familiar slogan song. "_Y…E…D…._" The others saw the big dog waving his fingers left and right while happily singing this out. "_Bad Dogs Can't Escape From He!_" Then when he finished, he chuckled a bit before responding. "That catchy slogan of his helps us remember how he helped Mr. Hart find us." The big dumb bruiser spoke too much in how Ace Hart found them now.

"Um, I know how this looks, but maybe…." Bugsy slowly responded in rubbing his paws nervously, he can tell this was upsetting Baron Von Rottweiler very much indeed.

"Why You…" Rottweiler yells out over the Vile Gang, as he stands over them, as they yelp on the ground and curled into balls as the German dog was snapping at them. "Incomplete Imbeciles….!" Then he stops, as he feels like something of a heart attack, as he holds his chest while the Vile Gang looks at his act in puzzlement. "Hurmmmph…Hurrmmmmmph! Huurrrghh!" Then he stands himself up with his teeth gritting and face turning red? "HURGggnnnnnhhh!" Then suddenly it passes away, and he seems calmer, but the Vile Gang is still nervous from the behavior, even if he's smiling? "Hahah…gauupphh…" Then Rottweiler turns down to the mafia dogs who yelp with their arms covering their heads for the worst, but what the German dog said change that. "My dear friends…" He was cooing them, as he picks up Frisky in his arms while the pooch still feels unsure for the moment? "You've been falling down on assignments for too long." He playfully taps Frisky's nose which made the K-9 crack a smile, as this guy was forgiving him and his gang?

"Duh, you mean you's not mad at us?" Bugsy asked surprised while his boys were smiling at this good news, that might be a big relief.

"Gee, you sure are taking this well?" Bruiser said surprised, as he and the other dogs are following Rottweiler with Frisky on the other side in the back room.

"Heheehhe, yah, I can't imagine what could ruin the moment?" Frisky replied with a laugh, if only he knew that he spoke to soon?

"Ding, Ding-Ding!" Suddenly, there was a bell ringing sound, and that leads too….

"WAAahhhhhWAahhhAAAAAHhhhh!" Yelp, the Vile Gang's screaming, as to all when the sound of a bell is heard…for the calling!

Now at this moment, Bugsy, Bruiser, Mad Dog and Frisky are at the mercy of Sci - Fido, as he holds them up, as in planning to eat them?

"Let us go! You CRAZY K-9!" Frisky yelled out while he was struggling to get free with his gang, as the monster holds them over his mouth?

"No stop, you incompetent Fleabag! This Senseless Act is too MUCH!" Bugsy Vile snap at the monster for trying to devour them in this senseless action.

"CHomphhh!" Sci - Fido chomp his mouth, but notice that nothing went in, cause Bruiser was using his arms on his muzzle to balance himself, his uncle and gang friends from being eaten.

"Dur…woohh….oowhohoho!?" Bruiser's balance is the best, as he tries to move to run away, but he can't, and it got worst soon afterwards?

"Grrrr…!" Sci - Fido growled angrily at this, as he grabs the Vile Gang trying to escape. As they had shock expression, the creature just open his mouth and stuff them inside with his paw press against his mouth from the gang trying to escape.

"Open up, open up! Where's the way out of here?" Bugsy Vile cried out from inside, as he was trying to escape.

"A, ai, ai, oh ow!" Mad Dog groaned out in pain from inside the beast's mouth here.

"Oh, it's hurting my tail!" Bruiser said in pain from inside too, as he felt something hurt him.

Meanwhile, below Sci - Fido, was Rottweiler, as he leans on a bottle while rubbing his forehead. He can't believe it. All was going well until these gangster dogs messed up...again! Only Leon was by his side, untaken to be punish for his own reasons.

"Oh Leon! All was going so well, too?" Rottweiler quoted to his most faithful lackey besides Bugsy Vile, as he stood and nodded while his master went on. "Oh…how dare that idiot, Ace Hart, poke his wet nose into my wonderful scheme and foil up everything!" Rottweiler complained off, as he looks up with his eyes open while he was starting to speak faster like a tape recording and was twisting his body around.

All the moments Rottweiler was doing this, Bugsy and his gang were struggling inside Sci - Fido's mouth, as he seemed puzzled of the ruckus he was having from his meal? "Let us out! Let us out! Ohhhhh, this is the most CRAZIEST thing we've ever gotten into!" Frisky's voice called out from inside, he sounded in quote a panic while he was yelling.

"Brrruuuuaaghhhhh!" Then suddenly, Sci - Fido's mouth was being forced open by Bruiser's, Mad Dog's, Frisky's and Bugsy's strength to push it open enough, for them to try and call out to get help.

"HEEEEEEEELphhhh!" The Vile Gang cried out for help, as they couldn't get out with the way they're position?

"POokkaahhh!" But once again, luck wasn't on their side, as Sci - Fido stuffs them gangster dogs back in, using one finger of his paw to keep the mouth closed.

Rottweiler is staring at his reflection from the bottle, as he leans on it while Leon stays by to watch. "Oh Leon, once 'Air' Hart finds the hide-out to get in my way, I can just see him with that insufferable grin on his smug face!" This guy complained forth in just knowing how his enemy will soon find him so Ace can rub this in his face. "Pickhhh…pickhhh!" As Rottweiler groaned out to his complains while banging his head on the glass wall in frustration. Of course that was a bad idea, as it gave him a bad headache while there was still the cries going on from the Vile Gang inside Sci - Fido.

"Ow, ow, watch it, that's my good arm!" Bugsy's voice cried out in complaints from feeling his arm was being touched from inside.

"Ugh…I don't wanna be here, Uncle Bugsy?" Bruiser groan out from another attempt from what's going on inside the mouth of the beast.

Suddenly, while Rottweiler was in his headache pains, something click in his mind, as he realized something! "Yes…!" The German Hound slowly said in sounding like…he understands something?

"OWw, oh-oh, ohhh!?" Frisky's voice is heard crying out from still inside Sci - Fido's mouth with the others.

"Yes…..I can just see it, Leon! He-he-he-heh!" Rottweiler replied with a sly smirk towards his loyal lackey who wags his tail at seeing his master get an idea. He maybe able to turn this mistake into an advantage.

"Yooowwhhh….owwwwhhh!?" Mad Dog let out some howling pains from inside the mouth of the beast while he and the rest are still trapped.

"Sci - Fido, release Bugsy and his gang, if you please!" Rottweiler wave his paw up to signal his pet monster to let those he's trying to eat go, as he's had a change of heart suddenly…?

"Ahhhh, I'm too young to Die like this! I still haven't taken over as Dog-Father from Bugsy yet! Oops!" Frisky's voice cried out inside before he realized his mistake on what he said while Sci - Fido looks puzzled by those orders Rottweiler gave, as he signs in regret to letting his meal go free now.

"Ahhh…what was that, my minuscule friend?" Bugsy said uneasily from inside after hearing what Frisky just admitted he 'planned' to do after he goes?

"Ploouchkaahh!" Soon Sci - Fido reluctantly spit the dogs out, onto the ground near the smiling Rottweiler.

"Sheesh, that was some crazy experience?" Frisky remarked off to state, as his suit was chewed and had holes in his sleeves.

"I've been in Senseless spots before, but that was OVERKILL, Rottweiler!" Bugsy remarked off in feeling betrayed by the German Hound right about now. For putting him in that spot despite letting Ace Hart know of the mistake of letting the private eye find out about them villains and what they got slowly planning in progress?

"Duuuh, at least we're out, uncle Bugsy! Right, Mad Dog?" Bruiser said in looking for the bright side to this change of their situation.

"Hahhhahhhahh!" Mad Dog replied with a breathing of his breath and nodding to that agreement.

"Ahhh Bugsy and friends!" Rottweiler said in delight, as he picks the Vile Gang up by their faces and shakes them up while stating this. "You delightful little maniacs!" He then leans close to their surprised and confused faces, as he explains this to them. "You've given me the single opportunity!" Rottweiler proclaimed in having an idea struck him, thanks to these dogs somehow making this mess in the first place. "Plouuchhhikeeehhh!" He drops them dogs on the floor while he looks up, as he then makes some mocking concern tone out to 'someone' in particular. "Oh….Poor Ace Hart?" Then he smirks evilly while he keeps his hand paws firm together as he goes on. "Oh he's in for a little surprise, heheehh!" He laughs out, as the scene fades with only his little eyes sight being left behind on the picture before it fades too.

Now the scene changes to a new or old location at this time. As we are back in Ace Hart's building, as the private eye turns on his lamp for some light.

The detective and Eliot were in the middle of the fire-chamber room, as Ace digs into his pocket to bring out his magnifying glass to look for any clues while Eliot watches from besides him. "Off hand, I can only deduce very little?" He studies the prints on the paper they've gotten from the crime scene with his magnifying glass, as he speaks while moving it. "Only that the words are written with a broad pointed quill pen which has spattered…twice?" He looks over the prints and indeed their are two splatters on it.

With much luck, Ace and Eliot will use this clue left by Bugsy Vile and his Gang to help them find answers they seek.

"That the paper is of…" The private eye then tosses the paper in his hand up and down a bit to see how much it weights before replying his answer. "Native Mongolian manufacture, no water mark. And has…tuph-tuph?" As he study the paper with curiosity, Ace then puts the list to his lips and smacks it a lot to find something he knows of the identity? "Been gummed, if I'm not very much in error…." He stated this part out to Eliot before he now begins to smell the paper and holds it away from him nearly gagging. "By a hound or more who has been drinking K-9's Delight!" He looks at Eliot when he said this before he finished up. "A cheap brand sold only in the seediest pubs." He shrugged off this, just as Eliot was about to read the paper, but Ace moved to quickly for him to have given time for that.

"Hmmm, amazing. You can tell?" Eliot replied amazed that Ace Hart found out all that from just those basic test needs he did, it's rather surprising to figure that much out?

Ace was searching for something before one of his desk as he was responding. "Oh, not really doctor? We still don't even know where it came from?" Soon after Eliot joins by him, Ace finds and gets out a microscope. "Perhaps a closer inspection will tell us something?" Ace stated out, as he puts the letter under the scope and he looks through it while Eliot looks over his shoulder to watch himself. "Uhmmm-humph…Hummmm?" He focuses the lens before he gets a picture of some splatter drops of some kind that's so tiny, not many would see them? "Coal dust?" Ace replied on knowing that those were what the stuff so tiny were, as he gets ready to leave the microscope while he continues to speak. "Clearly overtypes used in sewer lamps?" Ace leaves with a serious expression, as Eliot comes over to take a look at this himself, being puzzled?

Of course, the private eye takes the thing away before Eliot would have been given the chance to look at it himself? To make matters worse, Ace holds it over a flame…and turns it up to the point where the paper clue was being eaten away by the fire!

"Prrooofff!" As Ace smiles at this, he turns the thing off while watching the letter get dissolved.

Eliot looks surprised at what Ace did with a blank expression, as he was going to reply to that act he just did? "But-But Ace…I…?" He would have said more, if he wasn't cut off?

"Shush-shush!" Ace hushed Eliot, as he held the letter turning to ash over a bowl before letting it go. "Just a second!" He whispered quietly to the worried dog, as he watched the ashes of the paper fall into the bowl itself with his smile not fading.

"Cruvuhvuhvuhvurrrughphh!" Ace picks it up and uses a masher to pat it down. "Poff-poff-poff, poff!" Just before gentle bashing the remains into a jar fill with yellow chemical to which changed to the color blue.

Eliot tries to look at it, but then Ace came back to grab some red stuff nearby. "Excuse me, Eliot." Ace stated before he picks the jar up and holds it over the red stuff. "Steady hand…" The private eye was trying to be careful not to over dose this little 'experiment' work he's concocting.

"Boowwhh…puuwwwhh!" Ace now lets a drop fall to which one puff of smoke came out of the chemical and turns it purple.

Eliot looks puzzled as to what Ace Hart is trying to do with all of this mix of chemicals?

"Prroofff!" The private eye smirks as he puts the whole thing under a glass spout and turns on a small flame. "Pluppluplupluplupluphhh!" The green chemical liquid begins to start making bubbles which goes up and goes through the tubes.

"Yes! That's good, come on, come on, come on!?" Ace exclaimed out in excitement while encouraging this work, as he watches the chemicals goes up and goes through some loop de loop tubes first. Ace smiles still, as he watches the chemicals try to go into a big bottle container, the first time, then the second time it passed through it while he encourage it. "Hehe, yes, yes, good, good!" Eliot watches this while Ace still encourages this scene with much encouragement. "Hmm, no, not bad, good, good!" Soon we see the chemicals going towards a spiral shape tube going down, as Ace continues to encourage this experiment to work. "Yes, no, come along, come along, come on, come on, come on, don't go back,….uph!" Now it comes to the final edge of the tube's exit and right over the jar, as it was almost there. "Yes! Come on! Come on…!" Now Ace and Eliot stood costly by to see the green droplet just about to fall into the violet chemical. "Yes, yes…" Ace insisted eagerly, as to wait to see what happens next.

"Prroooffff!" Sure enough, the drop fell into the chemical and it turns red with a puff of steam clouds escaping it.

"Ha ha!" Ace exclaimed with a cheer, as he comes to Eliot's side to give him a half hug while celebrating in their work's success while the other K-9 just seems confused by this. "We've done it, Eliot!" He then points down to explain what he now knows the truth of their discovery of the paper's whereabouts. "This reaction could only have been triggered by the paper's extreme saturation with distillation of sodium chloride." This was the final piece of evidence to him understanding this single clue's mystery, at last.

Ace left the table, as the chemicals themselves turn from red to blue all by themselves while Eliot looks at the chemical. He said in amazement, with his reading glasses on to get a better look at the stuff. "Salt water? Great scout, that is something?" Once again, Eliot had to admit, this was some detective work he was witnessing.

Now Ace is searching through a pot filled with what appears to be maps, as he's tossing them out recklessly in search of something. "It proves, beyond a doubt…Ah!" After searching and scavenging through his maps, he finds one map that he was looking for, as he brings it out to explain more. "This list…." He opens it a bit to know he has the right map, and begins to set it up on his wall. "Came from the River Front Area!" As he stated this, Ace reaches to pick off some darts from his darts board to help him pin the map on his wall.

"Pickhhh…pickhhh!" Eliot see's this and responds in what the private eye is doing to his walls by poking holes through them, to just hold up a map and stating where they need to go. "I say, steady on there Ace, no need to ruin your walls? That area is huge, and with the two of us, it take too much time to search it?" To him, they might have to slow down a bit, the river is a big place to search for any small clues, and that could take long hours, maybe days or weeks to find any?

Ace finishes his set up of the map to his wall while holding one dart in his hand to locate something before responding to Eliot's quote earlier. "No, No!" He waves his hand that has the dart while the other holds the map, as he exclaims what he's about to mention next. "Didn't I mention this earlier on in our discussion, Eliot?" He goes back to looking for something on his chosen map, as Eliot comes up behind him to see what he has in mind. "We nearly look for a C.D. pump at the only…." He raises his hand holding the dart before he sticks it into the wall stating this out clearly to his friend. "SPOT!" The private eye declared out the 'spot' place they need to go to. "Porcuufff!" At that mark, Ace has stuck the dart on a name plated river spot which is sure to be the highest clue to finding their main targeted foe. "Where the sewer connects with the water front." As he spoke this stuff, the scenery changes to the waterfront river side, as we see boats off the decks of the harbor itself while in the center is a long pole light still on. But what's more interesting, is that a figure…or a ship shaped jet plane is waiting just parked there?

We see the Woof Pack's jet plane park above the waterfront's pier, with it's crew and Sam Spayed looking down at…particular dogs they dropped off?

"Stay Sam, stay here with the Woof Pack, incase something happens!" Ace's voice quietly spoke out to order his friends to stay where they are.

"Yo, I wish we could help, yah know?" Pectoral Pooch stated out his thoughts in the matter, a bit upset it would seem?

"I wish we could have done something back in that Toy Store?" Hear Boy remorses from what happen at the Toy Store, hearing the bad news of the pups being nabbed before they finally got that blocked door opened?

"It couldn't have been help, we finally broke through the block after Ace and Eliot help get anything in the way out first." Elastic Lassie tried to state out that they were trying to break through the Vile Gang's blockade first.

"Still, this isn't the time to dilly-dally, we need to act quickly!" Watch Dog exclaimed with confidence, and he was about to go down to join Ace, but his mentor stop him with his arm stretch out to hold him from going.

"Relax, Ace wants us to stay put, so I trust the little detective, he'll need us when he's good and ready!" Sam Spayed stated this out to the rest of the Woof Pack in assuring them. Though he still had deep worries for Eddie and Dot, he's putting his fate in Ace Hart to find them and bring them back safety. "Ace….be careful out there? It's a cruel world where you're heading." He spoke under his breath, feeling an uneasy feeling in his gut on where Ace, even Eliot, are heading towards.

Meanwhile, down below, we see that our two other heroes are down underneath the pier, and there in lies a hidden pub. There we see Ace Hart walking down to the place, he is dressed as a blue coated sailor with a fake mustache and all. He walks across some plank boards, as he's coming close to the place.

"Um…Ace." Eliot's voice said off from nearby un-comfortingly by the tone which resulted in Ace turning around for his friend's lacking in accompanying him.

"Come, come, Eliot!" Ace waved his paw for Eliot to come follow him. "We can't be wasting time here!" The private eye stated that time is ticking, and they need to be going.

"But…I feel utterly ridiculous!" Eliot remarked back from his hiding place behind a pillar in telling this to Ace.

"Don't be absurd, you look perfect!" Ace remarks the bad comment, as Eliot comes out of his hiding spot, signing a bit at his disguise.

Eliot is dressed like a pirate, bandanna, earring, eye patch and all. To him, the disguise made him look ridiculous. He tries to put his shirt in his pants before stopping at what Ace said earlier while looking skeptical! "Perfect?" He remark at the word before signing more while he complains. "Perfectly foolish, you mean?" To him, he'll just be a silly person in a silly disguise, he doesn't know if he'll pull this off?

"Shush-Shush-Shush!" Ace was hushing his friend, as Eliot came up to him, as he held the door's handle before opening it for them to look inside the pub. While Ace smirks at the place, Eliot seems puzzled to see the inside of such a place? This place was refer to be called the K-9's Hollow Grave, mind you, is the dirtiest, most nastiest place in town. You got to be tough or crazy to come here, as lowlifes intend to hang out here, smoking, gambling, or drinking. In fact, those who drank too much passed out already. At the moment, it looks like a show is going on since there is music being played for background effect?

In the room, a piano player named Spunky the Flunky, who was a short dog with orange fur and white fur on his muzzle, he's somewhat relating to a fox, some would say. Wore a blue square sleeve coat, a dark-tan blue shirt inside and dark pants with a blue bowtie around his neck and wore glasses for his eyes. At the moment, he plays the piano while some brown furred, white furry mouth Russian type cat wearing a red space suit and yellow eyes was on stage, juggling balls while dancing. His name was Bestrov Breed, a Russian cat and needless to say, the crowd doesn't like him at all. Most of them were too busy with their own business or just didn't care, even when Spunky was trying to add spice into the mix, as he plays so wild like.

A barmaid named Kitty, who was a white fur cat with orange hair, blue eye shadows outside of her yellow colored eye lids. Wore a blue dress, a fluffy scarf, wore gloves and heels. She was giggling a bit while tickling a crooked feline cat burglar with brown fur, black pants, blue sweater and a red-violet jacket, and had on a black mask across his eyes, goes by the name of Yves Ia Chance. "Hahahah! Puckh-puckh-puckh-puch!?" Yves laugh out before he stands up for a pucker up from the feline maiden. Kitty growls and punches him out of his chair onto the floor. "GOooufff!" Yep, that one's gotta hurt, especially when someone foolishly tries to make a move on this kitty cat girl here?

As Ace and Eliot walk into the place, while this is definitely the place they're looking for. "Eliot!" Ace lights his match while he has a cigar in his mouth to go with his disguise, as he whispers to Eliot. "Tichiissshh!" As he lit his match and put it against his cigar while Eliot looks at him, seeming puzzled as what they should do now? Ace waves off the useless match, takes his cigar out to blow out what he inhaled. "Wooohhh!" He then whispers this closely to him while he wave his hand to signal for a directional approach. "Stay close…and do as I do!" At that statement, he begins to walk down ruggedly with his hands in his pockets while keeping a serious face on. Eliot pulls up his pants before he quickly tries to catch up to the private eye…with their act display.

As the two walks through the place, the bartender was cleaning mugs before he glares at the two newcomers. He is an enormous bulldog clad in a butcher's apron with his red shirt and black pants and brown shoes. His muzzled looks like it has been shaved for a brown beard with his grey fur, and his glazing yellow eyes. He went by the name, Meat the Butcher, a hulking K-9 that is a psychopathic hitman. He is suspicious of both of the new folks coming to his bar. Ace tries to throw him off by waving for service while heading to a table. Eliot does his best to do as Ace did, though in his own way seems to be a little more exaggerated, as he pockets his hands while following the detective with his own serious expression on. This was making the patrons start to give the two new guys suspicious looks as well. The two dogs continues to walk on down, with Ace doing well and Eliot just doing his best to follow his pattern. "VrrooPUuhhh!" Suddenly, a knife is throw and slams into the floor of Eliot's way which makes him yelp upon seeing that happen.

"Guuuphhh!" Eliot stumbles back clumsy-like for the sudden attack, and didn't watch where he was going, as he ended up knocking into a chair to be pushed forward which was where a female cat was playing cards. It was a white feline cat, a bit pudgy, wearing a pink dress, blue eye shadows on her eyelids, her name was Misty Whiskers. The cat in person turns to see who bumped into her, as Eliot sheepishly smiles at her and takes his hat off to apologies. "Oh, I do beg your pardon…madam?" The feline looks annoyed at Eliot, as she blows out her smoke from her cigar in hand while the dog in question was apologizing. "Quite unintentional….cough..cough…I…surely…cough…." Of course, most of Eliot's sentences were mixed with his coughs from inhaling the smoke from the cigars up close in his lungs.

"Wahahaah…./BRawahahahah!" Of course, anyone looking at this laughs, as did Misty Whiskers before she goes back to what she is doing with her game against the other players.

Eliot gets himself together to snap at the canines and felines. "How rude of them!" These folks didn't have to be rude when he was apologizing, how uncivilized.

Then Ace comes up to Eliot to keep him from blowing their cover, as he whispered this reminder. "Remember Eliot?" Ace grabs Eliot by his shirt's end to wobble him to remember their part in this plan of entry. "We're low life ruffians! So…just act like one?" He lets him go to continue his slow walk pass down the pub, as they must blend in with the crowd they are hanging out with.

"Well I was until that…that…" Eliot tries to protest in his defense while putting his hat back on before following Ace.

"Shush-Shush!" Ace hushes Eliot, as he sat down at the table which Eliot soon joined him while they looked around the place with their serious gazes. Of course, Eliot was giving a haughty nod at the woman for the stunt while trying to blend in.

Back on stage, Bestrov Breed smiles, as he's almost with his dance while juggling his stage balls in his hands. Of course, the customers either seem busy, annoyed, or just had angry faces on them for being in bad moods, and this show wasn't helping them either. Spunky gulps for seeing that the customers are still not too happy with Bestrov's performance.

"Goph-goph-goph-gophhhh…" Soon Bestrov finished his dancing and now grabs his juggling balls…in a Russian made Admirals hat of his. He then bows with a smile at his work. "Clap-clap-clap-clap-clap!" There was only one clap which got him puzzled as to why it was so little, and the one clapping was Eliot for actually liking his performance.

"Booo…BOooohhhh…!" Of course, Eliot ceased when the 'boos' were starting to drown him out, as he cringes from the loud noise while looking at what's going to happen next.

"Get of, you Russian cat bum!" A short bespectacled, nasal voiced brown furred canine with a coat named Bob Katz sneered, as the customers get their knives and rotten fruits ready to throw. "Plochp…plouchh..pluffplufffhhh! VrruuUMpphh.….Prickhhh..pricckkhhh!/BReakkisshhh!" Bestrov yelps from the throwing of fruits, vegetables, knives, bottles and darts before he left the stage.

"What's yah pleasure, mates?" Kitty asked as she's by Ace and Eliot's table with a grin while she's polishing her claws on her apron. "Anything yah want me to get you?" The maid feline was wanting to see what she could get the gents here who seem new to this side of the neighborhood.

"Well…" Eliot replies with thought on what he wants to order, as he begins to speak. "I'll have a dry sherry…" He thinks of what else to ask for that order of his. "With a..oh…perhaps a twist of..gurrmph…gurvvph!?" Suddenly, Ace covers Eliot's mouth, as to make him not ask for something that would make them stick out as not the ruffian types, but civilized folks?

"Two points!" Ace spoke in a fake Russian accent, as he hold two fingers to state their number of drinks. "For ME, and me shipmate!" He points to himself and at the puzzled Eliot, and just as Kitty was about to get their order, Ace then ask her another question?"Oh…by the way!" Kitty stops to listen what else the gentleman hound wants now. "We just got into port, we're looking for an old friend of mine?" Ace stated out with his Russian accent while he waves his paw hand with his cigar in check, as he then starts to ask the question to the waitress. "Maybe yah know him…goes by the name…." He asked in a shroud manner at Kitty before he goes on with his question by looking right at her face when he spoke of the name of who he's looking for. "Of….Baron Von Rottweiler!?" The disguised private eye asked for the name of one villain who if anything, these ruffians in the neighborhood would know of such a criminal mastermind like the professor.

"GAaahhh!" Kitty gasped upon hearing Rottweiler's name be said out loud here.

"Guphhoowhh!" The name being mentioned, even got the attention from some poker players.

"Gaaubhh!?" Even Spunky stops playing his piano to gasp upon hearing that name be mentioned here.

"GaaaOowwhhh!?" Everyone in the pub had gasped and were looking at the two new comers in shock! While Eliot was puzzled to see so many stares at their direction, Ace smiles as he looks around cause he knew this was the perfect place. Because a lot of people are looking at him, all shocked of him asking just a question. And there wasn't a criminal or ruffian around here that didn't know of Baron Von Rottweiler, London's greatest criminal mastermind.

"I…ugh…eh!?" Kitty gibbered out her words before she manages to recover and said this with a shrug. "Never heard of him? You got the wrong person to ask of such a person's whereabouts?" She leaves off with a 'humph' manner afterwards, now that she made her answer clear.

Eliot looks around nervous while Ace smirks while he taps his paw fingers together without changing his mood. Now he knows they are at the right place. They just need to find the entrance that'll take them to their target and they're set.

Spunky tries to get things moving again, as he gets another song going on his piano. The next act begins, as we see two figures, a fat dog on top of a small dog riding on a unicycle. The one riding on the unicycle looks like a clerk with brown fur, shade glasses, fix orange hair, purple pants, pink sleeve shirt and a blue vest. Name was Red Herring, and he was very tired, most likely because of carrying the weight of someone very heavy on his back. The one on Red Herring's back was fat white fur, black ears, red nose, and a dopy face like he was a happy goof-ball. He wore a blue with yellow line pants, long sleeve shirt that couldn't cover his big belly, wore a blue tie and a cap. He was Steven, and he waves off to the crowd with his silly expression.

"BOoooooohh!" Of course, needless to say, the customers hated them too as well. "BOooorrrhhhh!" In fact, the crowd started to threw more vegetables which hit Steven, but wasn't bother at all.

"Pluussiihh…PLUusssiihhh! Pushpushpush-pushisIIIssshhh!" Soon the act got hit with so much fruit and veggies that next came knives, mugs, bottles and darts before Red Herring lost his balance and fell him and Steven off before the curtain closes. "BRreeakkissshhh!…Poooufff!" Of course there was another glass breaking sound afterwards and stuff getting stuck on the curtain itself, namely the sharp pointy stuff? "Plliisshhuackhh!" And of course, Spunky yelps from a tomato that hits near his piano, just before another one, and then after that a knife. He was more nervous as to see things aren't going so well, so he thinks fast to start playing another song for the next act. As he plays the next song for the next act, most of the mug dogs get ready with their darts, an Axe…their CHAIRS!? All to throw the next stuff, including their deadly weapons and furniture at the next act that they are gonna 'hate' on stage.

But when the third act begins, someone came on stage making a bit of confusion and mumbling talks begin to happen? It was a lone female brown tan fur collie dog with her violet eye shadows and long blonde hair that reach down to her shoulders. She wore a light-blue shirt, a dark-blue skirt dress down to her knees, a yellow belt around her waist and wore a purple cloth over her shoulders. Her name was Zsa Zsa Gbark, and just her lone self, she seemed innocent, defenseless,…and surprisingly beautiful! As she begins to sing a song about now.

Zsa Zsa Gbark: _**Dearest friends, dear gentlemen**_

She waves her hand out, as if to calm the crowd in the pub…with such a gentle…sweet…innocent voice to touch the heart and soul.

_**Listen to my song**_

Suddenly, the room begins to become silent and the thugs started to show blank and puzzled expression while they lowered their darts, Axe's…and yes, even their chairs!?

_**Life down here's been hard for you**_

Zsa Zsa Gbark shows a concerning expression, as she waves her hand out to point at them thugs for them being down here. In this place were they are who they are…and it was rough, feeling they've had such a rough time to come here to get away from it all.

_**Life has made you strong**_

The customers were silent, with sadden faces, like this collie's singing is touching them deeply, enough for one K-9 to remove his hat to place it to his chest at what she's saying to them.

_**Let me lift the mood**_

She held her hands together, as she showed her innocent smile, as she gently spoke sincerely to the men in question, as if wanting to help them out.

_**With my attitude**_

Zsa Zsa Gbark turns her head around to the next bunch before she was getting near to her ending of the first part intro of her singing. Soon as Spunky was playing the piano, he started to pick up the beat, even he started to smile as this was now cheering up the customers, and without a fuss either.

_**Hey fellas**_

Zsa Zsa sang real easy like, as she walks slyly on the stage, as if she was dancing.

_**The time is right**_

At the moment, she was winking at them viewers while she was moving to her right side.

_**Get ready**_

Now the pub's room full of it's K-9 thugs were moving their bodies to grooving with this female dog's rhythm.

_**Tonight's the night**_

She waves out her arms, as if stating something big's gonna happen tonight.

_**Boys, what you're hopin' for will come true**_

As Zsa Zsa continues to sing, Eliot signs at her with a smile, she sounds very well and good at singing, even for being down here?

_**Let me be good to you**_

She make a girly reply and pointed her finger down, as if saying she'll be good to the boys here? As the song kicks up another beat, as Zsa Zsa Gbark continues.

_**You tough guys**_

She lifts herself in a balancing form while smily waving out her arms to them crowds, as they all smiled at her beauty and her sweet singing.

_**You're feelin' all alone**_

She brings her arms together, as if feeling like these guys felt alone with no one around for them. While Eliot smiles as Zsa Zsa sings, Ace wasn't too moved to pay close attention to her singing, as he turns his head before a smirk came on his face from spotting something interesting?

_**You rough guys**_

Where Ace was staring at, was Kitty whispering something to Meat, the Butcher, as they each had a share of something serious on the matter of their discussion.

_**The best o' you sailors and bums**_

"Pophh!" Meat looked around before he pops a little vial he's taken out suddenly.

_**All o' my chums**_

"Friissssisishhh!" Meat then pours the vial full of some purple stuff in the two mugs of beer, as they fizzed out just now…very puzzling indeed?

_**So dream on**_

Zsa Zsa Gbark continues to sing and dance about on stage while Spunky continues to play the piano background for her.

_**And drink your beer**_

She swirls around while waving her arms out to exclaim this to the boys in the pub bar.

_**Get cosy**_

At the moment, the K-9 scums all had happy, goofy faces on their expressions, loving this act very much.

_**Your baby's here**_

Once again, Eliot smiles at her work before closing his one seen eye, he's already loving this show very much….maybe something more too?

_**You won't be misunderstood**_

As she smiles, Zsa Zsa Gbark goes near the curtain to get behind one, as she reaches for the other one next while singing this next part.

_**Let me be good to you**_

As Zsa Zsa Gbark slowly closes them shades, she smiles and shows that she's closing the curtains to herself, as she peeks out during the "to you" part of her song. Just at the moment, band performers begin to start picking up the beat up some more. As the curtains begin to pull out again, only with a different surprise too it?!

_**Hey fellas**_

Now we see Zsa Zsa Gbark appear with her shoulder cloth gone, as she's waving her one hand up and bringing her singing voice up to a higher note. At that moment, two more collie dogs wearing pink dresses, and pink hats appear, as they are kicking their feet up a bit to the beat.

_**I'll take off…**_

Then Zsa Zsa did the next thing by ripping off her long skirt dress showing a garter and a feather bow around her waist which was making the customers howl like mad. "Wooohhh!"

_**All….my….blues**_

The thugs & ruffians were clapping and cheering like madman and waving their arms out to the collie K-9' getting down to show off more of her beauty…More so then ever!?

"Crriiivhhh!" As someone was whistling, an orange tiger cat with tan stripes and yellow and green center eyes. Wore a gray-blue suit and hat, went by the name of Claude Baddeley was trying to get up on stage to be where the action was while drawling and his men were trying to hold him back his craziness?

_**Hey fellas**_

The collie star was singing her song, as she winks at Claude who was half way on the stage before…

_**There's nothin'**_

"Cryysliissshhh!" Then Zsa Zsa gently 'kicked' the cat off the stage like it was no big deal, just as he landed on a cymbal.

_**I won't do**_

Zsa Zsa shakes her rear when she dance at this next part of her song before posing herself.

_**Just for you!**_

Zsa Zsa Gbark, with a smirk, points at Eliot who blushes, as he turns away at the moment. The collie star got off the stage while her pink dancers were left to dance more for the rowdy customers howling for more. The piano with Spunky and his band performers were picking up the beat, as the act was a big hit now.

Meanwhile, Kitty came back to the heroes' table and place down the mugs. "Here you are, boys." Kitty said before she added this part off with a hint of an evil meaning to it "Consider this…on the house." Just as she left them soon afterwards while the one who seem peculiar about the meaning of her words was Ace Hart, as he looks down at his mug.

"Oh, I say now…" Eliot replied with a smile, as Ace picks his up to inspect while the other dog was commenting this nice offer. "How very generous of them? And we're new here?" Eliot said off with a smile, as he holds his drink to himself.

"Eliot! Wait!" Ace said top his friend, as he has a frown, as he swirls his finger a bit in the mug. He takes a taste and made a conclusion while the drinks begin to fizzle a bit. "These drinks appear to be…" As he was about to whisper this message, he yelps and for good reasons too. "Drugged!?"

To true, as Eliot ended up drinking all of his beer already before he leveled it, as he tastes the remained of the flavor. "Has a rather nice pipe to it?" Eliot spoke a bit drunk by his drink's effect, as he looks towards Ace's direction while he puts his empty mug on the table. "Hmmph-hmmph!" He laughs off before he looks up at the stage and shouts this out to the performers while Ace flinch at this dog's behavior's pattern changed. "Jolly good ladies…Jolly good…Keep it up!" At that moment, Ace pulls down Eliot's shirt to him to get his focus attention on him.

"Eliot! Remember why we're here!" Ace quietly snaps at Eliot while looking around to make sure no one is hearing them. "Get ahold of yourself!" The last thing they want, is to be taken out by an unforeseen enemy if their drinks were drugged from asking about Rottweiler's whereabouts…like the evil villain wants his presence well hidden.

Eliot wasn't paying attention, as he lifted his one eye patch up to see the dancing collie dogs dance some more. "Ohhhhh, BRAVO!" He then starts to clap like an idiot while repeating the same thing. "Bravo!" Yep, Eliot was really drunken alright by the drug's effect in his drink.

Ace looks annoyed, as the drug is taking effect alright and he's got to do something. "Whackhhh….wahckhhh!" Though before he does so, Ace hears footsteps…and a whacking tail noise too boot, making him turned. Sure enough, in comes Bugsy, Bruiser, Mad Dog and Frisky, who the latter always come into the pub to look at the showgirls. He smirks like a flirting idiot that he is. Of course, he has no idea that Ace has seen them while Eliot stares off in to space. Soon Zsa Zsa Gbark returns on stage to continue her singing!

Zsa Zsa Gbark: _**So Dream on**_

"Woops!" Suddenly, Frisky yelps as he trips over on Mad Dog and got the latter dog's left foot caught in a hole in the floorboard he fell into?

_**And drink your beer**_

Groaning angrily, Mad Dog tries to get himself free with Frisky and Bruiser helping.

_**Get cosy**_

The three K-9s tried to pull, but it's stuck tight in that hole in the floor board.

_**Your baby's here**_

"Well…if it isn't our rowdy friends?" Ace remark at seeing the members of the Vile Gang have shown up while trying to get one of their members unstuck at the moment?

_**Hey boys,**_

"Gurpphh…" Soon afterwards, The Vile Gang got their friend out of his stuck state, but rammed in back of the bar's table, looking puzzled?

_**I'm talkin' to you**_

Soon Ace called out to his friend on finding their lead. "Hay Eliot!" Ace then turned to exclaim this great find and joy with Eliot. "Hoho, what luck we've just got, eh?" However, as he turn for a response, Eliot didn't respond, nor was he even there? "Eliot?" Ace replied puzzled, as he wonders where his friend has gone off to. Looking to the stage however, he got his answer the crazy way, as he replies this out with a shock expression and gaping month. "Eliot!?" And there was a ton of resins why, but the answer was best left…to be seen for ourselves.

_**Your baby's gonna come through**_

Surprising as it maybe seen, Eliot was up on stage, dancing with the dancing collie dogs, as Zsa Zsa Gbark soon sings and dances near to him while some of the customers laugh and gibbering on at the scene itself.

_**Let Me….**_

Soon Zsa Zsa takes Eliot's arm and swings him around which he didn't mind since he's eyes are closed and he's still drunk. As this collie star sings this part out loudly like an extra voice was playing in her background.

_**Be good to **_

At this moment, Ace slaps himself on his forehead face in annoyance at how Eliot's making a bigger scene then needed be.

_**You…..**_

At that last moment, Eliot is seen dancing with the two pink dressed collie dogs with him in the middle. "PRrrriiirrrruussssssss…Puckhhh!" Then the two collies both kissed him on each of his cheek.

"Gohohohho?" Eliot blushed and laughs a bit at this nice little gift from the two while the customers were cheering and screaming out to him. He then twirls around drunkenly while waving off the arms to almost blow kisses back which made the two girl dogs flinch at this. He wasn't watching where he was going, as he was near the edge of the stage before…. "Vrooomm…CURrruuoommmhhh!" He fall off the stage and ended up smashing right into the piano which made Spunky yelp and hopped away in his seat from seeing his piano destroyed like that?

"Yeah!" Zsa Zsa Gbark said smiling, as she makes the final pose to her fans for her performance.

Eliot got up dazed with visions of showgirl collies dancing around his head. He didn't noticed that Spunky, angry about the dog for falling onto his piano, was about to hit him with a board. Luckily, Eliot slumps down causing Spunky to miss…but hits someone else instead by accident? "BRAAAacckkhhh!" This was a big, fat, muscle orange fur cat with a smog look on his face. Wore a green suit with his pants and green coat and his light-blue shirt inside though his belly stuck it out, he wore a blue tie and had a derby hat on. His name was Morease, and he looked pretty mad that he got hit by something, unknown of it being an accident?

"Cluckclulkclulkclulk!" Spunky was hiding his broken board behind him while trying to look innocent even with his legs chattering nervously while he saw a big fist coming closer to him? "NiirRuuphh!" The customer had grabbed him by the neck and is about to punch his eyes out, as he yelps in fear. "NAarrruphh!?" The good news is that Spunky duck in time for the fist to miss. "Bruuuissshhh!" The bad news, is that the big muscle cat ended up hitting the piano so hard, it was sent flying forwards right at the band performers who yelp in shock before…. "Bruurgvvvuummhhhh!" It crashes into the band members, sending them and Eliot flying like mad, like they were all at a bowling ally and was a strike. "Briirriisshhh!" One member fell and broke a table, as Eliot lands on his behind before passing out on his back, as a fight breaks out, with the customers choking each other, using stuff as weapons, hitting themselves with chairs, even the women were swinging from chandeliers to kick them off, etc.

Kitty and Meat watches this in shock, as Meat grabs his club and tries to break the fight up while Bugsy Vile and his boys drinks to their favorite beverage in their mugs.

"Uh-Oh, somebody started to fight?" Bruiser spoke off like a little kid tattling out in what he sees is happening behind them.

"Hahahah, it's Crazy everytime we get here?" Frisky laughed this off as it was funny to see fights happen around here, priceless.

"Yes, and once again, my pet, Kitty, is doing well while we's are doing usual business." Bugsy Vile responded with a smiling joy to see the person he has a heart for; Kitty, is doing swell here while the gang are doing their crimes-spree.

"Haughaughaugh…." Mad Dog pants out like a dog's tongue being dry while nodding to such statements.

"Nurrfff…NUURrraafff!" The fight gets intense with some dogs struggling with the other before guns firing is made, some managed to break the light bulbs."Baaanngghh!/Breakksssiiihh!/Bangbangbanghhh!" Even in the dark, more gun shots are still heard?

Ace barely dodges the attackers, as he runs to Eliot and helps him to his feet, slapping him lightly in hopes to bring him to his senses. "Eliot, Eliot!" Ace said quickly to get this dog's senses together on what's happening now.

"Hugh! What, what, what?" Eliot asked confused with wide awake reactions, as he finally regains his senses. The drug has now worn off, he is unaware of what just happened or what he did. Seeing the fight, he gasped as he said this in confusion? "What in Dog's name is going on here?" He doesn't really know what went on while being all 'loopy', especially since 'most' of this was from his own drunken doing, but in this case, it's not Eliot's fault.

"Let's say you drank a little bit too much on the kibbles, Eliot." Ace sarcastically remark, but shook that off to get back to business. "I've spotted our Vile fir…." As Ace turns around, he sees that Bugsy Vile and his gang are now gone from the bar stand during the fight. "Brisisisshhhh!" A bottle hits the lantern and it wobbles a bit. "Come on, Eliot! There's not a moment to lose here!" Ace Hart stated off, as he helps his friend up to his feet, as Eliot wipes the dirt off himself. Ace refuses to let this chance of finding his foe's hideout just slip away, not as they're so close.

"ARrrruughhh!" There were some roaring screams going on, as there were other things happening around the heros? "Cruussshhh…BReeaasssiihh!" As the bar fight continues to get more intense, with dogs fighting and breaking stuff, Ace smiles when he sees something behind the bar: a trapdoor. Bugsy and his gang must have gone down it. He and his dog pal Eliot, heads to the bar, luckily for them, no one saw them, as the entire pub was in utter chaos. Once they got there, Eliot climbs down the trapdoor. As Ace Hart is the last to climb down, he closes the door in the nick of time, as a chair flies over and hits it. Now the group are away from out trouble, and are preparing to go find another…these cases are just full of surprises ahead?

**VISION NOTE:** The noted fact that Frisky wants to take over Bugsy's business as the Dog-Father is mentioned here, since it's been seen a bit from the Dog City Series.

The pub bar scene has many well researched characters from the Dog City Series that could fit the perfect roles of who plays who in what event to be shown. And the details of their descriptions are well study for any future Dog City Fanmake works (that is if any Author is interested, that is?).

The characters Yves & Steven are from a cartoon short: Yves 'n' Steven, that appeared in Dog City during it's 3rd Season.

Spunky the Flunky was known to be the aide to Mayor Kickbark, and was sporadically in the portion of the animated series in the beginning of the second season. Zsa Zsa Gbark is known as an International Movie Star from the series (whom she is parody of actor Zsa Zsa Gabor), and was the target of the 'Hope On A Rope Diamond' jewel necklace around her neck. (Note: For more detail on the listed name characters, look them up & their data will be there.)

Now this was in a case of **VISION** being seen at it's most fun & strange twist of excitement…at the time? So now, the VISION-KING will be working on the next scene work, of where our heroes follow a path that leads to the villain's hideaway, but then things go from advantage, to disadvantage, and spiritual confidence…shatters? This is an **IN-VISIONED** chapter that you won't wanna miss, especially some 'extra' funny parts to really give this chapter a little more to go then you expect from others? Trust me, the way I think things with these steps, will equal to some fun stuff for later to come, etc.-etc., so stick around some more….there's more coming at ya?


	6. Chapter 05 Rottweiler's Trap

Author Note: Hello to all my loyal viewers and followers out there, it's time for the next scene of the chapter. Now I must advise many, this story here will be…"Short", but hey, the "King Of VISIONS" has tried to add in a little extra something to bring out some fun here. So **ENVISION** this what comes and goes, cause they'll be surprises unlike any seen before, and funny ones too. So get ready, the new **VISUALIZE** moment is here, and boy, will it be a surprise to see for any old 'Dog City' TV Serie fans to see (yet curious to know)? So without further delay, lets get this next work under way, and then more surprises afterwards…who's to say?

Also, good luck voting today, who we pick to run in one of the office (and to answer a question 7 that's been going on), shall finally be done.

**Chapter 05: Rottweiler's Trap**

IN THE REAL WORLD!

We now see Eliot holding an ice pack on his head, as if he felt a little sick at the moment, but Ace Hart shows up on his portrait frame to congrats him. "I have to admit Eliot…that was something else yah drew in?" The K-9 detective gives his artiest buddy the 'A-OK' sign in seeing all's well that ended pretty well in that last scene work they did.

"Yah….." Eliot replied off with a shrug, as if he's not all there in paying attention.

"And the dancing….." Ace was going on while motioning the thing he's talking about in his left paw.

"Yah…." Eliot replied off again to say, he really doesn't seem to be paying close attention to this?

"And the singing….." Ace stated out the next scene before waving out to his right paw, feeling things were looking well for them.

"Yaaahhh….?" Eliot groanly repeated, as he wipes some sweat off his face, even if he had an ice pack to help ease his sudden woozy head?

"But I'm surprised you went through the stage of being drunk? Why you played such a role?" Ace asked out in surprise at how his friend played such an act of a drunken guy that drank too much? Then he noticed the sick look on his friend's face, Eliot didn't look to good which got Ace to start thinking in concern. "And why do you look, as sick as a dog would be?" Even Ace had a strange feeling that what Eliot might have done in that last scene to this moment here, are connected to this situation?

Eliot, in hearing the question, tries to slowly respond while holding his head with one paw and the other with a hidden can of "Special Kibble" labeled on it. "Ugh….cause I think I ended up doing that scene "too" well, Ace? I had to be….the drunken fool by first getting the feeling?" He then tossed the can food away, hoping to never deal with that again, so he had some of that, or maybe 'too much' to really get the drunken feeling?

"Ooh Eliot….I've heard of artiest who suffer for their art, but this…?" Ace asked out in surprise, now his pal is trying to get so work up in his work, that Eliot had to pull that stunt for it to work, a little much if you ask him?

"Ugh…hold the phone….I gotta make a little "hydra's room" first!" Soon Eliot hold his muzzle, ran to his hydra (A.K.A, the bathroom) and ended up throwing up something? "BLAAAaaauughhhhh!" And by the sounds of it, sounded like Eliot was feeling the effects from when he was drunk, and it came up for the artiest to get it out of his system…but in a 'puking' stage?

"Boy kid, if people thought you were a good actor, you may as well won the Emne for best Chance Taker!" Ace remarked off on Elliot's struggle, as his friend was returning to his sit, hopefully feeling better without anything else wrong with the artiest's system?

Eliot tried to shake himself off with a wet towel before putting it away and staring at his drawing. "Woooh, might still be a bit dizzy from that, but I'll try to get this story going from Dawn to Dust! Now….ugh…I think we're at the part where we followed Bugsy's Gang down a trapdoor, yah that's it? Hmm….?" After Eliot figures out where he and Ace left off, he looks for another background scene, and places it up just before the story continues.

BACK IN THE CARTOON WORLD AS WE CONTINUE ON WITH THE STORY!

In the passageway, as Ace and Eliot were underneath the secret trapdoor, just before they heard Frisky's voice singing a familiar song which got them to look where he was.

Frisky: _**Ba-boo ba-boom…umph!**_

They're down by a wet pipe, and Frisky just tosses his lantern into it to light it up before he climbs it. "Urgh!" The little guy struggled at first before he was fully inside with the light with him.

"Bruiser, if you please." Bugsy waves off for his nephew to lift him up to the drain pipe's port of entry.

"Right, here you go, Uncle Bugsy." Bruiser said in response, as he helps his uncle up to the pipe before he gets off and the big brute follows afterwards.

"Raff-Raff!" Mad Dog barks, then jumps and was dangling on the edge before he got up right and was following after them members of the gang too.

And as this happens, of course Frisky still continues the song from before.

_**Let me be good to you…**_

Soon Ace signals Eliot to follow him quietly to where the Vile gang were at.

_**Ba-boo Ba-boom….Ba-boo-boom**_

Ace goes off first and Eliot follows afterwards and reached the spot where they still hear Frisky singing that song that Zsa Zsa Gbark sang on stage earlier.

_**So dream on, and drink your beer...Your baby's here!**_

The duo watch the Vile Gang go further inside the pipe, as the light begins to fade from them seeing anymore? As the foes fade into the darkness inside the tunnel like they were disappearing in it?

"Ace…" Eliot begins to say to his friend, but….

"Shush-shush-shush! Keep it down Eliot, this is the stealth part of the mission!" Ace hushed Eliot which the doctor did by covering his mouth before the private eye goes into the pipe tunnel, Eliot watches before the private eye returns to say something to him. "Follow me!" After that little message was issued for a follow me command voice, Ace continues to crawl in the sewage drain.

Eliot nods to that, as he tries to get in, though his lower half falls back, but he gets himself up right to follow Ace into the tunnel. It is very dark, which makes it hard to see without a light. They do their best not to get lost or anything, as they follow the Vile Gang traveling this way.

"Great scout! I can't see a thing even infront of my paws?" Eliot complained out about their situation while he was moving inside the pipe.

"Shush! Grab my coat and follow my lead! Towards the left!" Ace stated out how they should do things, as they now begin to try going up the pipe which splits between three paths, a left, a middle and a dead end right blockade. "No, no, no, no, no! Not that way!" Suddenly at this time, Ace begins to snap inside the pipe's work, as he tries to say something to Eliot. "Eliot watch out for your..." Ace was almost there to give a warning, but….

"Dunngghhhh!" To late, as we hear a sound and see a closed pipe shake from a vibration rattle.

"Dooowwhhhh!…" That cry was from Eliot, as he walks into it since he didn't know where he was going? "Duuuhh…confound it?" He yelps from the pain, that one really hurt his head. "Do you have any idea of where we're going, Ace?" As he spoke, the duo go down the left path since the middle was cut off from a broken pipe line.

"Oh course…." Ace replies in an assuring tone, as they walks through the darkness inside the tunnels of the pipes. But then come across multiple pipes going in different directions, and Ace then says this next direction order. "Left turn!" The scene gets darker even more, as Ace still continues to direct the two through their dark tunnel pathway. "Then right!" The private eye's voice continued to give instructions on where they needed to go.

"Ace….are we even close…." Eliot asked out suddenly, as we see their eyes in total darkness within the pipe works?

"Of course, just a bit more….huh?" The serious looking eyes was leading and Ace almost said something before he stopped, which made the round glass eyes bump into him by accident?

"Guph…Ace! Why'd we stop?" Eliot asked puzzled to Ace, aren't they in a hurry here?

"Hold on! I think I found a flashlight here somewhere, perhaps a loose one dropped by the Vile Gang?" Ace replied out from feeling something, as he picks up something that felt much like a flashlight, and that the criminals they are following dropped this spare? "Ah-hah! Here we go! Now for some sight for the situation!" After seeing this could fix things, Ace Hart decided to use the flash light before turning it on. "Tichiissshh!" Now at long last, there was some light for the two dogs to see things clearly.

"Grrrruuuuugghhhh!" Of course after some light was brought in for both Ace and Eliot to see better, there lied before them was a large alligator, as it growls at them with an angry stare.

"Um…do Alligators usually live in sewage pipes?" Eliot asked surprise to see an alligator before them, worst, it looks either hungry or mad, hard to say really?

"Who knows? Never knew they could squeeze into tight spaces?" Ace replied off dryly at this weird development, as this was a first to take him back as well?

"RAAaarrrghhh!" The alligator roared right in the two's faces which soon lead to screaming.

"GAaaahhhhhh!" The two dogs were screaming afterwards, as the beast was approaching them until….

"ELIOT!" Ace's voice yells during the scene which causes something to happen?

"BRriisisshhh!" A record player scratching sound is heard, as we suddenly retune to the Real World, with an upset Ace looking at his animator artist, Eliot.

"What's with the gator? You said there were no gators in this picture?" Ace dryly asked the question in remarks to seeing this development suddenly happen now of all times?

"Ugh…sorry Ace? Guess that kibble I ate before…has really got me dizzy?" Eliot apologies to Ace, still feeling a bit under the weather, he may have done a great acting job, but he's still under the 'woozy' like effects of what made him be drunk in the first place for a scene?

"Well can yah fix this?" Ace pointed out to their small problem of adding an alligator to the pictures, like things like these aren't suppose to cut it and he has to complain about them.

"Right, sorry?" Eliot apologies once more before scrubbing his brush over the gator, making it vanish from sight. "There….much better." He said in relief, he's gotta pay better attention next time around and hope the effects he's under will fade off afterwards.

"Finally….oh by the way Eliot?" Ace replied off his thanks before something else caught his attention, as he looks at his situation in the pipes, and asked this question out of nowhere? "You do know how where we're going in the right direction, right?" The Private Eye here doesn't know for sure, if they are 'really' going in the directions that's take them to Rottwieler's hideaway?

"Well…?" Eliot shrugged his shoulders to slowly reply, yet he seemed to be stalling as to how he'll answer that question?

"Don't tell me you don't know?" Ace asked in doubt that his animator drawed them to go through pipes, yet doesn't know which way they have to go, oh boy?

"I'm…sorry Ace, guess the plans for a complicated maze of pipes worked 'too' well?" Eliot apologies again, he ended up making a good maze of many different pipes being connected, yet failed to know which pipe way takes them where they need to be.

"Great, 'now' how do we get to Rottweiler's hideout?" Ace remarks out to think they can't go anywhere if they end up getting lost in a dark pipe maze?

However, Eliot wasn't about to call it quits, just yet, as a solution came to him. "Maybe a simple motion….being in the dark and covering the scene would make the audience not know 'where' you go? But in the next scene, you'll be there at the villain's hideout with no trouble at all." Eliot suggested a plan to which if the viewers can't see where the pipes go and neither the heroes, then it wouldn't be hard to appear in the hideout of the bad guys when light is finally seen.

"Okay kid…it's your call…just….make sure neither 'You' or 'Me' hit anything on the way, kay?" Ace responded and remarked out to state for his friend to not add any more un-expected 'surprises', as Eliot soon started to draw again, and we return to where we last left our heroes in the sewage pipes dark maze scene?

It wasn't long until the long ride through darkness came to an end. As we see a moving sewage lid being raised up and in the line of sight, was Rottweiler's hideout. And those seeing this were none other…then Ace Hart and Eliot Shag.

"Ah ha! Eliot we've found it!" Ace said excitedly with a smile, as he lowered the sewage gate on his head a bit while he spoke. "It's Baron Von Rottweiler's Secret Lair!" He has been looking for this place for years but never found it...until now. As he holds the grate open so Eliot can come out, he added this note to state. "And it's filthier then I imagine? Hugh, typical villain hygiene?" Afterwards, he closes the lid back and he and Eliot sneaks over behind a wall corner to look at the hideout in question. As they sneak about, they look around for any signs of anything out of the ordinary, then the two dogs sees something in a bottle nearby which makes them smile and gasp upon the sight, a familiar looking girl and boy with their backs to them. It looks like the two pups are sleeping inside the bottle.

"Hugh!" Eliot gasped from seeing Eddie and Dot before him, so they're here to after all.

"Eliot! The bottle! Quickly, we gotta free them." Ace stated, as the two smiling K-9's sneaks over to the bottle, first run pass the front of the hideout, get behind a wooden pillar just before they came to the bottle itself with the pups still inside. Ace got to it first and climbs up to the neck while Eliot got to the side to check up on the pups. "Grrruuuaaabh….It's stuck? Uuugh, and very tightly too?" Ace groanly remarks, as he tries to pull the bottle's cork out, but is having trouble cause it was stuck tight.

"Dot? Eddie?" Eliot spoke gently with a silently voice to those he was addressing. "Brinph…brinphh….brinphh…!" Eliot was trying to whisper to the two sleepy pups while gently tapping on the bottle's surface, as he was relieve to see them safe.

The pups turned…and to everyone's surprise, saw something not right with them? It was Frisky dressed like Dot while Mad Dog was squeezed in to fit in Eddie's clothes.

"MUssssicph!" Frisky replied out to the others, as he made a 'kissy face' to the heroes.

Eliot looked surprised with fright by this, but not as much at what happened next? "Surprise!" Suddenly, there was a lot of voices that yelled out and some flag was unwrapped during the moment. This started Ace, as he fell to the ground to look up shock and surprised? There was a flag banner that had rolled down from the ceiling. It reads 'Welcome Ace' on it. Balloons are let go into the air while confetti fell while the cheering and clapping was still going on. "Woohoohhhhh!" This would almost be like a surprise party, except for one thing…it's by crooks and villains.

"Clapclapclapclap!" There was a low tone sound of clapping, which was followed by…a voice. "Bravo…Brarararaaahhhhvo…!" Near the entrance to his hideout, Rottweiler was there clapping with his smirk on his smirking face, as he claps for the two's arrival. As Ace and Eliot turn to see the villain himself clapping at their expense. "A marvelous performance! HehehehHahahahah!" Rottweiler comments, as he walks down his steps with his cape lifted up to make himself look dramatic. Ace however see's this and frowns at being ticked off by his enemy, as he comes over. "Gurvvvhhhh!" Then the German Hound groans himself, as he speaks while taking out a watch from his pocket, as he spoke in a false disappointment. "Though in truth, I expected you qoute possibly…um… fifteen minutes earlier?" He let off a sly grin from making this statement before signing at Ace Hart now. "What happen, trouble with the chemistry set, Air Hart?" Rottweiler remarked in taunting the private eye a bit, suggesting that Ace Hart was very late on arriving here from the clues that lead the villain's arch-rival here.

"WAaahahahaha!" The minions are heard laughing in the background, as Ace puffs his crest in from that insult, trying not to fall for such trickery.

Ace is frowning while he puffs his chest out a bit more, the Vile Gang had led him and Eliot into a trap…and he fell for it. He tries to recover, as he shows an honest smile before quoting his foe while rubbing his hands together. "Rottweiler, no one can have a higher opinion on you than I have." Then he frowns in anger, as he begins to snap at the villain. "And I think you're a slimy, contemptible, Were-Hound!" The K-9 detective held himself up high in proclaiming this matter on what the villain is with a serious expression.

"Gooohhh!?" The minions gasped in horror and shock, as the private eye said something that their boss must never hear?

If Rottweiler was upset by Ace's insult, as well as calling the villain by such a remark of what he is, he did 'not' show it? But instead, he closes and puts his watch away calmly without showing any reaction to the name calling. "Hmmmhmm, hmmhmmm!" He chuckles to himself, as he continues to speak. "Oh by the way, Air Hart! Teehh…." He takes a deep breath, as he playfully touches Ace's fake mustache area while he spoke. "I just love your disguise" The villain was now just toying with his rival foe, before...

"RiiIPpppphhh!" The German hound then rips the private eye's mustache right off which made Ace flinch of the pain and causing the baddies to laugh at the hero. "HaHaahahahah!" The crooks and criminals were getting a real laugh out of seeing what was happening here.

"There…" Rottweiler approached the upset private eye detective, places his hand on his chin while taunting Ace further after picking his hat up to look at while being skeptical. "One would hardly even recognize you? Hmmhmmph!" He chuckles, as he goes behind Ace and pushes him from behind which almost toppled him over. "The Greatest…hmmph-hmmph?" Rottweiler tries to speak, but laughs before falling on Ace who wasn't move while the villain continues to taunt him some more. "Detective…humphhmmph!" Rottweiler then gets himself up while continuing his madly remarks. "In all of London! Bwah-hahaha, hahaha!" He bursts out laughing while walking around Ace, as if enjoying the display here like a joke.

Ace start to growl angrily, as he takes some deep breaths to keep under control. First the villain got him in a trap, now he taunts and insulted him. This begins to push Ace Hart, as he begins to snap at the villain in question. "Rottweiler….guvvhhp!" He takes a deep breath while trying to speak some more. "So Help me….guvvvhhp!" He takes another breath, trying to keep under control a bit longer. "I'll see you behind bars…YET!" That last part was more of a shout to his hated foe, as he was almost losing his cool.

"You…Fool!?" Rottweiler comes close to Ace's face, who keeps a firm expression to the villain, as he speaks in a snappy remark. "Isn't it clear to you! Even now!" The villain picks up the detective by the collar up in the air a few feet, as he continues to speak to this detective's un-realizing mind "The supreme mind has TRIUMPHED!" Rottweiler shakes Ace a bit before he drops him on the ground with this to say with a smirky expression. "I've WON! NAH-hahaahahahaha!" He begins to burst out into laugher while Ace stands his pose, trying not to be intimidated.

"Yah, naahahahaha, it's CRAZY cause it's TRUE!" Frisky laughs out so hard with the others, he falls over on his back.

"Heheheehe, we've outsmarted Mr. Hart!" Bruiser sang a song while he laughs in this fest too.

"A glorious time, HEchechechechech, and what a sight!" Bugsy Vile replied with his own laughter, and uncontrollably ended up smacking Mad Dog on the head! "Banghhh!" And like that, the dog began to speak out in rhythms.

"To bring joy and laughter to the crowds, is to make one seem….like a clown!" Mad Dog poetically remark before reverting back to his dumb self.

"Wohohohohohho…./Wahahahahaah!" Soon the rest of the crooked hounds begins join to laugh at Ace Hart's failure.

Each imagine is seen of them laughing over the private eye's surroundings. The private eye dog detective does his best not to let this get to him. Ace steels himself against the jeering and pointing, and the laughing. But very soon, he expression's a blank face and sighs as he gave up. His unwavering eyes stare blankly at the truth, he has failed. He is no detective nor a private eye, nor even a hero. He is nothing more…then a failure.

Eliot looks sadly at his friend, as Ace hangs his head down. Eliot wishes he can do something but with him and Ace surrounded by Rottweiler's goons, he can't be able to do anything.

"Hugh-hughh, Hughhh-Huuugh! Oh I love this, don't you Leon?" Rottweiler laughs out as he pointed to Ace Hart's depressed figure. Leon heard his master's remark and nods in agreement while Rottweiler laughs more, and even shakes his arms up and down saying this. "Oh..I love it, love it, love it!" Rottweiler laughed on, as he who kept himself under control. He clutches his sides while he laughs more, as the others continue to laugh along with him. "WooohHaahahah! Oh yes, I love it, I love, I love, I love it! Wohhh-hoo, woh-hoo, hoo!?" Soon things go dark, as Rottweiler begins to wheeze out his air from his uncontrollable laughs…what's to happen next, we'll be in the next scene?

"HOLD IT!" Ace Hart's voice shouts off again during the motion of this scene display.

"Brisisshhh!" Another record player scratching noise is heard, as we see the artiest, Eliot, jumpy before seeing near a frame of his partner Ace standing inside it, looking unhappy for some reason?

"Eliot! What's the idea here? Ace Hart doesn't call it quits like that, you know that?" Ace remarks to snap out, what's his friend thinking, making him look like some quitter when he's never been one to quit in the face of danger, panic yes, but never quit?

"Well Ace, this is different?" Eliot shrugged off to state, it's not his fault, but he can't change what's already been done.

"What do you mean different? Are we just letting the bad guys win here?" Ace stated out to exclaim of what happens if they just let this happen.

Eliot scratched his head in trying to find the right words before he spoke to his friend. "Well….this is something that's really got us in a predicament Ace, your spirit was broken, so now you feel that with it broken, you can't do much but sulk?" At stating this, even Ace felt like this was something even he didn't know he liked to even do?

"Boy Eliot, when you said we go for somewhere of the "top" with this movie, I didn't think we have to pay for it with such twisted acts? Right before we fall?" Ace remarks in stating how if he was making himself look big, he would end up having to deal with a great fall, and he felt like he wasn't comfy with that plan at all.

"Well this is different from the Cartoon series of Dog City, Ace." The artiest stated off how this movie is different from their TV series work. "So things might not be making much sense now, but they will, as the story continues. I promise you, that!" Eliot explained out to his friend that things are sometimes different in movies, and sometimes, they act much different then a simple T.V. show. But in light of the situation, he promises that things will clear up, as they continue on with the story.

"Why do I get the feeling that when the "kid" says that with the look in his eyes, it usually means…." Ace was refer this message to you people out there, Breaking the Fourth Wall and such. Then he suddenly spoke out this one word with his serious, dry concerns of this matter. "Trouble!?" Yep, from even Ace Hart's view of how their story is going, they's going to be a load of trouble coming up 'real' soon?

**VISION NOTE:** The breaking the forth wall during the moment of a scene was also known to be seen in the Jim Henson's Dog City TV Series, as it was sometimes done by Ace or Eliot. So there will come a few times where that does happen in this story.

Now this was a **VISION** that was near exciting, short yes, but exciting all the same. And don't blink yet, the VISION-KING has more surprises to pull out then you can imagine. For in the next chapter, we'll get to see what Rottweiler's got planned, and what evil scheme he has for 'settling' his old rivalry with Ace Hart, with him and Eliot set up in a trap set to finish them off by a delay musical timer? And things look almost grim when the villain makes his move for the royal crown of London, things do look pretty bad, aren't they? Just the kind of **IN-VISIONMENT** you wanna expect to see, and see it you shall. But until then, please enjoy what you see here, cause we're almost getting close to halfway, possibly three more chapters maybe? So enjoy what we have here, and you'll love every second of the action, till then…we wait and see...


	7. Chapter 06 Rottweiler's Plan Begins

Author Note: Greetings to all my viewers and loyal followers out there, have we got another work for you. Prepare to **ENVISION** the next chapter were plots are revealed, evil spreads, and the suspense of hero's demise…all right here? The "King Of VISIONS" is proud to release another chapter that will sure to rise up curiosity. And it even comes with a little more knowledge of the song heard in this chapter, now that's gonna be a **VISUALIZING** act you can't help but wanna see? So get yourself comfy, cause with this, there are but about two more chapters to go…we're getting close, we can feel it!

**Chapter 06: Rottweiler's Plan Begins**

MEANWHILE, BACK IN THE REAL WORLD!

At that moment, the private eye waits for his friend to finish his search for something, though he's getting annoyed with the long waits. "Okay kid, any plans?" Ace Hart asked his friend Eliot if he's got a plan to help get them out of this situation they gotta deal with, or what they have to do?

Eliot was busy shuffling through the movie's script and over his character notes, before turning back to respond to his friend in the portrait frame. "Well…I got somethings in mind..but it'll come later?" The artiest responded off to say while continuing what he was doing.

"You do know that I'm stuck being Mr. No-Action and No-Show at the moment, right?" Ace remark out to his friend with his hands in his pockets, after all, in this next scene, he's not acting like the real "Ace Hart, Private Eye Dog", would act?

"Right Ace, and this scenes gonna BLOW the audiences' minds away when they see what happens next!" Eliot replies off, as he finds some pictures he likes, laughs off before coming to his desk, as he gets his stuff organized a bit.

"Let's pray they'll find their brian cells afterwards Eliot, or we won't have a show to show?" Ace remarks on what Eliot said about 'Blow the audiences' minds away', in stating that their real minds don't go, or they may not have anyone wanting to watch their show without a brain to tell them too?

"Hahaha, good one Ace!" Eliot laughs off at the joke, that was kinda funny, in a remarking sorta way, as Ace just shows a grim look before the artist speaks again. "Now…back to our…Doom Demise!" Eliot proclaimed their state, as he soon started drawing again, as the scenery changes to what's happening now.

RETURNING BACK TO THE CARTOON WORLD'S STORY IN PROGRESS!

After Ace's sudden lose, he was so depressed after what happened that he doesn't care that he and Eliot are taken to a trap somewhere in the hideout and tied down by the K-9 crooks.

As the crooks are stretching out a trap wire while Rottweiler speaks. "You don't know the delightful delay it was?" Rottweiler smirked off to say sinisterly, as he watches his minions about set the 'mouse trap' to our trapped heroes. "Trying to decide on the "Most" appropriate method…for your demise?" Eliot looks on in shock a bit from hearing this while Ace just seem like a blank state of his former self.

Soon Frisky sets the switch and yelps in fright in thinking it's going to set off earlier, as this made Eliot cringe a bit, as the bone breaking metal vibrates slightly while Rottweiler continues on to speak.

"Toph….I had so many ingenious ideas?….I just didn't know which to choose?" Rottweiler lets his left hand on his head in feeling embarrass of such a fact. He laughs it off before turning to the two with his response. "Heh…so…I decided…" As he leans down to talk to the catatonic, blank figure of Ace Hart with his grinny smile before he waves his left arm out to exclaim his unanswered question to them. "To use them all!?" There were many that were set, there was a gun, a crossbow, an axe, and at the top was an anvil, and all were pointing at the two trapped heroes. "Marvelous…isn't it?" Rottweiler waves off to nod at the surroundings of his genius plan. As Rottweiler nods his head, as he waves around the display scenery.

There is a gun, a crossbow, an axe, and an anvil all pointed at the two trapped heroes with each intention to…'kill' on their appointed aim.

Eliot looks worried at these many traps, as the villain continues to laugh at the K-9 heroes expense. "Hahaha…sniff…sniff…sniff…Let me show you how it works!?" Rottweiler takes deep breaths from feeling overly-excited, as he waves his arms down before explaining this to the trapped K-9s, as he waves his arms out, like showing viewing a picture frame in their hands! "Picture this…." The German Hound addressed forth in what he wants those here to imagine…while they still can.

We now see Bugsy Vile and his gang by a big size record player, with smirks on their faces.

"First a sportily tune I've recorded especially for you!" As Rottweiler says this, Bugsy Vile gives a gentle bow of being on the center piece of the German Hound's plan. "As the song plays…." Frisky then waves to the record player, as he and Mad Dog prepares to move the record player's device right on the record itself while Rottweiler explains still. "The cord shall tighten…." Bruiser then points up to the next spot after the Vile Gang did there part which was a rope tied to some big barrel with a pipe drain, as Rottweiler continues. "And when the song ends?" We now see on top of the barrel, a metal ball in a glass just underneath of a tighter bottle's cork which underneath it leads to a drain pipe connecter? "The metal ball is released." Then we pass this to see the curved pathway that leads straight down to Eliot and Ace still stuck in their mouse trap state. "Rolling along it's merry way until…" Rottweiler stops for a brief moment to kill the suspense of his captured foes on what's to happen next.

As Eliot makes a frowny face, when he gazes at the villain's rant while Ace still shows no signs of anything at all?

"SNAP!" Rottweiler claps his hands down, like snapping his paws on something, as he did this in front of the trapped K-9s while going on. "BOOM!" Rottweiler points his index paw finger to a gun on Eliot's right side, as the later turns with shock as at what he sees, and the villain's not done yet. "TWNAG!" The villain waves his arms out while looking over at the crossbow in front of the still trapped heroes. "FLUNK!" The villain makes a karate chop pose on the two's left side near Ace, as an axe was just behind Rottweiler. And above was the anvil, as we look down to see it's targets were in the center, as Rottweiler waves his arms down while adding this last remark to what's to happen afterwards. "SPLAT!" Eliot cringes at the last trap, this was all over kill and be almost impossible to live through any of those?

Definitely, Rottweiler has thought up a sinister ploy to despise of his enemies where they'll be dead before the other horrible torture devices reach them?

Rottweiler removes his hat, places it to his chest while making this touchy remark towards his doomed advisory; Ace Hart. "And so ends the short, undistinguished, career of…." He opens his eyes to look down at the still unmoving expression of Ace Hart's shocked, depressed state, as the villain makes this taunting, evilly remark. "Ace Hart of Baker Street!" The villain can tell that with this, the private eye won't be able to escape when his spirit is broken.

"You're…Despicable!" Eliot breathed in his breaths before snapping at this German Hound, he's truly twisted as Ace told him in the past of their first meeting.

"Muuhpp…yes!" Rottweiler replied with a chuckle under his breath at that comment very evil like.

"Mwuhahahaha! This plans CRAZY all right! Ah, Boss?" Frisky says as he and the rest of the Vile Gang come over to Rottweiler, all wearing uniforms it seems? The same uniforms they stole from that Toy Store a while back ago.

"Yes, a senseless act, with a senseless planning, is a true beauty of SENSELESSNESS if I ever saw one! Gaahhhh..Gaahhh!" Bugsy replied with his laughs, unable to contain himself at watching this scene.

"Are things ready, Bugsy?" Rottweiler looks down to the Vile Gang, as he asked them a question with his fiendish smile still on his face.

"Duuugh….All set! Sir?" Bruiser replied slowly, but surely, as he made a salute, like he was actually thinking he was a soldier since he's dressed the part.

"Yes, follow me to our path to conquest, my fiendishly allied friend!" Busgy waved off for Rottweiler to go and see the "preparations" they've made.

Rottweiler skips joyously over like a kid about to open a present with his cheery smirk still on, as he approached some of his minions in the rest of the stolen uniforms, but he's more interested in the wrapped white gift box. He slightly opens the top to take a peek inside, as he grins and chuckles at what's hidden inside. "Mwhumhumhumhumhummmmmh!" He see's what's inside, and marvels at the site, loving it. "Oh…this is truly wicked!" He closes it before motioning his minions to take the package away while he gloats some more. "So delightfully wicked! Muwwhhhummmm!" Then he turns his sights over to the one responsible for this all coming true for him, Mrs. Rosie O'Gravy. "Mrs. O'Gravy!?" He calls out, as he walks over to a tied up Rosie and gagged while Eddie and Dot are right next to her, still trapped in their bottle prison.

The pups maybe safe, but for how long for sure is unknown?

"Let me congratulate you on the 'SUPERB' piece of craftsmanship." Rottweiler waves his arms out, feeling all joy of the collie woman's work before he leans on the glass bottle holding the two trapped pups, as Rosie watches on in concern. "Hummhumm!" He laughs out before he knocks on the glass startling Eddie and Dot a bit. "Taphhh-taphh!" Rottweiler waves his arms out, as he continues to exclaim this conversation to the collie woman who he undoes her gagged mouth. "See what you can do with the, how you say, 'proper' motivation? Hahahahaha, HAHhahahahaaaaahh!" He stated out that word slyly with an evil hint in his tone before he laughs out and pitches the collie's cheeks, much to her dislike, as he lets go of them cheeks to laugh off some more before settling down.

More of Rottweiler's minions got on Sci - Fido's back, the creature not bothered by them others, as they are ready to go.

Rottweiler turns to them with his eyes shut, as he says this to state out what his minions are going to do. "I trust…you all know the plan? Yes?" He waves out his hand to signal his mens departure along with understanding what they'll soon be doing.

"Right, Professor Rottweiler!" The minions replied out in response, as they saluted their leader.

"Ruuummmhhh!" Sci - Fido moans out now, as he easily walks out carrying the disguised soldiers on his back away towards the nearest exit.

"I wish to stick around to see your final scene….?" Rottweiler spoke off, as his minions left and he fiddled against Ace's neck up to his snot like he was flicking it. Then he pauses to remark this statement while getting his pocket watch out. "But as you were, by far, fifteen minutes late?" He closes his pocket watch before putting it away, as he makes this statement out. "And I do have an important engagement at um…." He pauses for a moment, as he looks down to smirk at the trapped heroes, as he claps his hands together and he explain his simple leave. "Buckingham Palace." Eliot eyes Rottweiler as he continues, finding what he said strangely puzzling? "You will remember to smile for the camera, now won't you?" The villain waves off to motion the heroes or at least Eliot to see a camera getting ready to take a picture of them once the traps have done their job. "Hmm, hmmphmmph! Say cheese!?" Rottweiler laughed off while Ace only signs in his depression still, not bothered by any of this still. "Mwhahahahah!" Rottweiler lets off more of his evil cackle, enjoying every second of this suspense. "You…Fiend!" Eliot yelled out furiously at the mad hound for wanting to even get a picture of their demise.

"Sorry, old boy?" Rottweiler remarks out to say towards Eliot being here, as he goes up to the record player for a moment. "You've shoulda chosen your friends more carefully?" The German Hound remarks out, as he moves the pointer to the record, as the record player begins.

Eliot's eyes bugged out in shock, as the villain has started the recorder player which means once the song ends, the traps will spring out. As the player plays a little beat track, hidden behind a large broken barrel, was an air-blimp with Rottweiler's logo of "R" on it. It even had a boat bottom for users to ride in and behind it was a propeller to get the thing pushing forward, a steering wheel to control the the thing's movements, and on the bottom of it was the attached package of Rosie's present? All this was starting to come out, as we hear Baron Von Rottweiler's voice beginning to sing his own song versa on his made track by the playing of the record player.

Record: _**Goodbye, so soon**_

As Rottweiler's blimp comes out, we see the Vile Gang except for Bugsy were pedaling on the propeller-device's bicycle wheels to help get the thing moving in motion while Bugsy Vile was steering.

_**And isn't this a crime**_

The villains get over the record player with a rope ladder hang down by none other then Leon Burger, giving Rottweiler below the chance to climb up to them.

_**We know by now, **_

Soon the blimp comes close to Rottweiler, as he reaches out to grab it.

_**That time**__**knows how to fly**_

As Rottweiler climbs up the ladder that was lowered to him, he waves off mockingly to Ace Hart one last time. "Adieu, Avida Say…" The villain was making a few 'farewell' responses to those before him.

_**So here's goodbye, so soon.**_

"Arrivederci, Farewell!" Rottweiler waves off some more 'goodbye' responses, as his blimp starts to go up while carrying his 'present' package inside by a rope attachment. As we see Ace and Eliot now left behind with along the traps pointed at them for when the music ends.

_**We go our separate way**_

Hmmphhmmph! Bye-bye, Air Hart!" Rottweiler mocked off with a little chuckle, as he waves off to the detective….one last time it seems.

_**With time so short,**_

We now see that the blimp, now piloting by Rottweiler himself at the steering wheel, as Leon stood besides him, they all prepare to go through a giant size boiler with it's entrance opened.

_**I'll say so long and go….**_

Now the Vile Gang's members pedal more as they, Bugsy, Leon and Rottweiler go strike in through the open boiler itself, but it doesn't end there?

_**So soon**_**…**_**Goodbye**_

Now we go up through the boiler's pipe line and it leads out to a large factory chimney which at this moment, Rottweiler's blimp has exit the place.

_**You followed me, I followed you**_

Now the blimp goes off to fly off into the night sky with only the full moon out to light it's way…towards the Buckingham Palace.

_**We were like each other's**__**shadows for a while**_

Meanwhile, back in the hideout, like Rottweiler said, the record player was beginning to slowly pull the rope line that was tied to it.

_**Now as you see**_

The line which is tied to the glass with the metal ball is still there, but it won't be long until the thing gets the trap going..and spells the end of the two heroes.

_**This game is through**_**, s**_**o although it hurts**_

At the moment, Eddie and Dot looks on against the glass in fear of their two friends in danger and they can't get to them? Rottweiler has big plans and they expected their aunt Rosie is involved. And worst, the only person who could stop the villain seems to have given up, what can they do at this moment now?

_**I'll try to smile**_

"W-W-What did he mean an 'engagement' at Buckingham Palace? Any thoughts there Ace, any at all?" Eliot asked puzzled and worried to Ace all these things. He doesn't like the sound of that of what the villain was up to, not one bit.

_**As I say goodbye, so soon….**_

The song goes on, but it's music was not heard as we hear Ace finally sighs and spoke up in an uncaring type of voice. "OHhhh, haven't you figured it out yet, Eliot?" Ace stops to take a breath, as Eliot looks on in puzzling concern of where this is going? "King Kickbark is in danger and the empire is doom." The private eye moped out to say what he's realized was Rottweiler's plan about now.

"The king?" Eliot exclaimed in shock with bug out eyes at what he heard right, that's horrifying to hear.

Buckingham Palace is filled with excitement, as trumpets play as the palace outside appears decorated with lines of red, white and blue, and balloons tied to the fence. Down below the big human's made fence, are K-9s and all animals entering the small gate to intend Kickbark's Jubilee. They have been waiting for a while to see it. What they don't know that it will be one night they will 'never' forget.

In the king's bedroom, the man himself is getting ready. He is a dog a short brove black hair, a short black mustache, wearing a black coat which hasn't fit over his belly, a white shirt inside, red tie, a purple puff flower on his left side coat, blue strapped pants and black shoes. His name was Kickbark, the king himself, though he unctuous politician, he does his best to help make his people happy and joyful since he's their good king. "Hmmm-hmmm,….hmm, hmmm-hmmmm, Hmmmmm!" He's just putting on some make-up on his face while he mumbles to himself proudly for this night. "Hmmm, Hmmmm…hmmm, Hmm-hmmm, Hmmmmm!" The man has got a good feeling about tonight, to bad he didn't know the 'half' of it?

Outside, the guards were keeping an eye out for trouble. "Thooouvhhh, thoouuvvhh!" However, they weren't prepared to be snatched up right from their post and drop their weapons. "Bluuuaghh…Bluuaghh!…Bluuaghh!?" There was a dropping sound outside, but of course, it wasn't heard of at all by those 'preoccupied' at the moment?

"Pissshh, over here!" Then another figure against the doorway came out and waves to something, as if signaling for them to come now. Which they responded and were pushing something while the other figure looks around some more for trouble while repeating himself to the others. "Come on! Over here!" It was clear something 'fishy' was going on, but they act would not be seen…until much later unveiled?

"Hmm, hmmm-hmmm, hmmm! Hmmm, hmmm…hmm-hmm-hhmmm, hmmm…" As Kickbark was mumbling to himself in front of the mirror to fix his crown on his head, he was interrupted by a knock on his door. "Quark-quark, quark!" Which the loud vibrations caused his crown to slip on his head forward a bit which covered his eyes? "Hmmm?" The king replied puzzled by this, he wasn't expecting any company or news until much later, but shrugs it off, as he moves his crown up, smiles at his fix work before replying to the knocking on his door. "Come in! Whoever is there?" He turns to wave for his guards to come in, whatever the need, he'll find out the reason if they needed to speak with him?

The door opens and a guard came in. Well, it looks like a guard, but it is really Bugsy Vile in disguise.

"Ahhh, begging your majesty's pardon, but a present has arrived for your Jubilee." As Bugsy explains, he moves out of the way while saluting, as the Vile Gang and Rottweiler's other minions bring in a certain package into the room.

"Ahh present, you don't say, ohh how wonderful!" Kickbark exclaimed with joy at hearing this news, as he gets up to walk over to the present itself. "Gaaahhh, I just adore Jubilees!" He said as he stops in front of the gift box while Frisky stands by along with Mad Dog, and Bruiser.

Frisky moves to grab a piece of paper attach to the gift, and hands it over to the king while saying this causal. "Here you are, kingy!" The little dog addressed Kickbark while Bugsy slapped his forehead at Frisky's dumb-act of trying to 'play the guard' role?

As Kickbark takes the note, brings his reading glasses up, he yelps as he looks at Frisky and Mad Dog and Bruiser for a brief moment in puzzlement? "Ugmm….have you boys been with us long?" He seem suspicious since he doesn't recall any of them in the palace before, but shook it off to read his note message, just as the disguised Vile Gang left the king's side. "To our beloved king, this gift we send, as our next year reign…." He yelps from reading the next part of the note which made him have a puzzled face? "Comes to an end?'" He was really puzzled, what on Earth could that possibly even mean at this important day?

Meanwhile, at that moment, the Vile Gang and Rottweiler's minions took the time to open the gift for the king. "Brrrruuuuuciiikkkhhh!" They did it and we finally see what is inside: it looks like Kickbark, but it is a robot made by Rosie O'Gravy.

Kickbark comes over to the lookalike figure, as he examines it closely with excitement, as he looks through his reader specks. "Huuuhn! I do say? How Extraordinary?" He looks at the detail works with a serious face, but that didn't last long I'm afraid. As suddenly without warning, the robot came to life. Then towards the puzzled king, the robot lifts it's arms up and plans to try to grab Kickbark, as he yelp before running off. "Goodness Gracious! Stop this crazy contraption? Anyone at all?" Kickbark cried out, as he ran around the bedroom while being chased by the look-alike thing. He soon got behind his 'so-called' guards, just as the robot imagine of himself was coming to a slow stop while pinching it's fingers.

"Amazing likeness, isn't it, your Majesty?" By the doorway, it was Rottweiler that replies this off to himself, as he looks at his nails before staring at the scene happening in front of him. All the while; a certain toy maker, Rosie, is controlling the certain robot by her controls.

"Professor Baron Von Rottweiler! You're Here?" Kickbark snaps angrily at the crook from behind his guards. "How dare you intrude, and in my own home?" He knew well of this German Hound's reputation and isn't going to allow a monster like him inside his palace or get away with what he's planning to do. "Whatever you're being here, is not welcome!" Turning to the guards, unaware of whom they 'really are', he yells to them! "Guards!" He then points right at the villain in question before snapping off to him. "Seize this despicable creature!" The king was ordering his 'guards' to apprehend this villain, there's no way Rottweiler will get out of this mess…or well he?

"Hennneheheheheh, oh that's rich? IT'S CRAZY!" Frisky laughs off to himself, as if saying 'you're kidding me, right?', in knowing the truth of this matter.

"Perhaps your guards, will respond..to this, heir highest?" Soon Rottweiler takes up a speaker from Rosie's control box, as he speaks to it while the collie toy maker pilots the imagine toy of the king. "Guards, seize this…." He made a taunting repeat of the king's words, but not as much where they were going to do?

The robot duplicate approaches the king who yelps, as it points to him and speaks the words Rottweiler was saying to it's mouth with Kickbark's voice that sounds like him. "Despicable creature! HA…Hahahahah!" The toy copy robot laughs off evilly while the real Rottweiler laughs from his end. The toy lookalike robot will serve as the replacement to Kickbark, to fool anyone.

The minions seized the true king, as Kickbark tries to struggle free, he snaps at yelling at the villain. "Ughhhh, how dare you!" The king sees that Rottweiler was playing a dirty game, and one to put London in great peril?

"Take her away." Rottweiler ordered out as he brings out his bell from within his pocket. "Ding, ding-ding, ding!" He rings it which was to signal Sci - Fido to get ready on his part, somewhere around the palace.

"Let go of me!" Kickbark yelled out, as Rottweiler's minions and the Vile Gang were taking him by the arms and by his long stretched shirt's coating dreads. "You Ruffians!" The real kind was bad-mouthing these crooked crooks of Rottweiler's to no end.

"Uh-oh, I don't think he's comfy, Uncle Bugsy?" Bruiser spoke out from seeing their captive prisoner isn't cooperating?

"Then we will have to fix that, won't we?" Bugsy replied off to say in a sarcastic remark of the matter.

"Ohhh, I smell a CRAZY plot Boss! WahahahaahAAAAhhh!" Frisky remark out in toying with the king's struggles, and soon gave a wickedly crazy laugh.

"Oh, you wicked fiends!" Kickbark snapped at Frisky's remark and that of the rest of the Vile Gang. As Kickbark was taken away, Rottweiler smiles, as he takes and wipes a handkerchief he brought out on the Kickbark robot. It has done very well indeed, as he polishes it while we hear a last cry out from the true king's voice. "Traitors!" The real king knew that Rottweiler & his group were traitors to London, and their criminal act won't go unnoticed…if any hero's act could save the kingdom now, this be the time…if any at all?

Afterwards, we return to a familiar scene which is still going on as we speak?

Record: _**It's through so although it hurts**_

Back at Rottweiler's lair, the record is still playing with all the trap weapons still in position to fire when the trap is sprung.

_**I'll try to smile**_

"Muuurrfff…UUurrrffff!" Meanwhile, Dot and Eddie were trying to open the bottle cork, but it was no use with their tiny strength, as they slide down with no prevail at all.

_**As I say goodbye**_

As the record player plays on, the rope attach to the glass is slowly beginning to come closer to it's end to pull it off and release the metal ball, and spring the multitude of traps?

_**So soon and isn't this a crime**_

Back with Eliot and Ace, they weren't in a good position either, to say the least.

"Ace?" As Eliot looks worried, he tries to get Ace's attention, as he seems very concern about this.

"Ohhh…" However, Ace only groans in not being bother to answer right now, as he faces away from his friend.

"Ace!" Eliot shouted a bit louder to snap his friend out of his depressed state, as for his concerns of the matter, nows not the time to mope around?

"Oh how could I have been so blind? How could I have been, Eliot?" Ace groaned out sadly to his mistake in coming here without thinking ahead of this matter.

"Hugh..huhuhuhaugh!" Eliot laughs this off about Ace's down mood before assuring this to his depressed friend. "We-we all make mistakes? It happens to the best of us?" Now we see shadow imagines of the two's heads, as we see only Eliot's mouth speaking off. "But we can't let that stop us? We're have to…" The guy was almost about to make his statement of the matter, but...

However, Ace's shadow head interrupts Eliot by saying this in his gloomy state even more. "True, that Rottweiler, hugh, he is more clever then I, hugh?" We look back at the two in their trap state with the rest of the weapon traps all pointing at them, as Ace remarks this of himself. "He would never walk into such an obvious trap!?" Ace was pouting how even someone like Rottweiler, would not be so foolish to go into things unprepared; unlike him?

"Oh…PULL yourself together!" Eliot snaps out in anger that Ace is giving in all to easy over 'one little setback' while the detective signs some more. "You can still stop him! Stop Rottweiler with his plan! Why…." Suddenly, Eliot hears noises making him turned around puzzled at what's happening. The record is skipping, making Rottweiler's voice repeat 'so long' a few times. "Ace?" The doctor responded a bit cautiously and carefully in what he's seeing.

"Ugmmm?" Ace muffled out to replied, not caring in any matter of what it could be?

"The record? It's stuck on repeating itself, this could be our chance?" Eliot quickly stated out that the record is repeating itself, that gives them time to hatch up a way to free themselves.

"Ohhh it's final HAPPENED, I've been outwitted!?" Ace remarks his own demise in more sorrow while looking up in depression, forgetting Eliot's words.

"Oh Ace, please?" Eliot rolled his eyes to remark off the thought and turn to the detective to still try and snap Ace out of his sorry state, however?

"BEATEN! DUPED!" Ace exclaims his own pathetically self in shame of the matter.

"But..But?" Eliot tries to talk to Ace again, but he just ignores him instead to go on complaining?

"MADE A FOOL OF….!" Ace stated out more of his sorry state, as he is feeling very sorry for himself. However, Eliot is getting angry, as his eyes turn red with every word Ace Hart is saying, bad-mouthing himself, and he can't believe it. "RIDICULED! BELITTLED!…" The sadden private eye would have gone on, until someone broke the calm silence?

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Eliot yelled out angrily at the moping detective, feeling enough is enough!

"Briiifffhh!" However, Eliot's yelling has caused the record player to return to it's normal routine of playing it's song of Rottweiler's voice.

Eliot yelps at seeing the record stop skipping and continuing the song. Time is running out and Eliot knew there is no more time to waste. "Dash it all, Ace! Kickbark…The King's in danger…" He turns to Eddie and Dot's trapped bootle state, as the pups lean out to look at the two trapped heroes while he continues. "Dot and Eddie is counting on us? On us to save their Aunt?" He then waves his eyes up to what's above them, the anvil itself. "And we're about to be horribly SPLATTED!" We see Ace's sorry estate expression, as Eliot continues to snap the detective's sense back into him. "And all you can do is lie there feeling sorry for yourself!" We see Eliot still with his upset look, as he tries to push the hammer on the depressed private eye with his tough toned words. "Well I know you can save us…" Then he makes his last snappy statement while remarking this added quote. "But if you've given up, then why don't we set them off now and be DONE with it!" He then turns around and frowns in a "humph" expression, no longer trying anymore. They may as well set off all the traps and be done with this prolong moments, at least then Eliot wouldn't continue to hear more of Ace's whiny banter of his sorry excuses.

Rottweiler's singing voice: _**We know by now that time knows how to fly**_

Ace looks over and scoffed at what Eliot just said a moment ago. He made a weak chuckle while saying this. "Heheh, that's funny, set it off now? Hum…" Suddenly his eyes widen after his breathing was calm. He got an idea, as he slowly repeated what was just said with blank eye contact. "Set it…off…now!?" As Eliot looks down in with a frown, something soon catches his attention, it's Ace's voice? "Y…Yehehs!" Eliot now looks in concern at what's happening with Ace, as his eyes are turned green, as he laughs like a lune, as he exclaims this plot out loudly? "Yes…We'll set the Trap off NOW!" There was an echo in the room, as we see the pointed weapons of their demise still focusing on them.

"Ace Wait? What are you saying?" Eliot replied out horrified at the K-9 detective's smile, he didn't mean it like that? "I didn't mean that we outta…Tuuoohh!" Eliot begins to say about the 'setting off the traps', but suddenly yelps.

As suddenly, the song came to an end which pulled the rope line?

"Guuvhmmm…it's started?" Eliot looks up while snorting from his snot, as the rope pulled the bottle cork and it dropped the glass?

The ball begin to roll it's way on down to begin the two's deaths.

Ignoring Eliot's shock expression, the private eye's mind gets to work, as he looks around mumbling some things. "The angle of the trajectory…" He looks down on himself while he speaks more, and at the bar hold which is holding the two's trigger device to snap at them at the moment of it's activation. "Multiplied by the square root of an isosceles triangle..." He mumbles a bit in numbers while Eliot continues to look horrified, as the metal ball goes down the pipe drain and out of it's bottom socket. "Dividing Guttermeg's principle…." Ace said this off with a confident smile while looking at the gun at first. "Of the opposing forces in motion,…" He looks at the crossbow when he said this part. Then Ace mumbles some more, as he stares at the axe set to his left side with a serious face, just as the metal ball rolls around a bottle cork opening attach to the trap. "And adjusting for the difference in equilibrium!" Ace said this off, as he looks up to the anvil lastly before looking back over his left side shoulder again which he see's Dot and Eddie's prison inside the bottle. As the pups lean on it to watch in concern of what's about to happen to the two friends of theirs.

"Cruuvv-cruvv-cruvvv-cruuvhhh, crrruuvvcrruuvhhh!" The metal ball now is rolling down some curve pathways, just as Ace now begins to turn to Eliot with a made plan of his.

"Eliot! At the exact moment I tell you, we must release the trigger mechanism!" Ace stares down for the dog to follow, as their hand paws were over the trigger device of the trap they are strapped in.

"Ohhh!?" Eliot looks horrified, as he gasped, it's as if what Ace Hart is suggesting sounds like suicide. But the dog knew they would probably die soon if not now, so may as well get it over with. "It sounds crazy, but either way, we'll be killed if nothing is done?" The ball gets closer, as Eliot gets ready a bit while looking horrified.

"Get ready…Eliot…." Ace said out, as he stares and Eliot continues to gasp in fear. As the metal ball was now making a clear roll down path towards them.

"HmmmHUmmmphhh, Hmmmph!" Eliot was mumbling with his mouth shut and his eyes closed for the worse.

"Steady…" Ace stated again, as Eliot's paw hand was shacking uncontrollable while Ace's paw hand was calm and holding onto the trigger device.

"HMMMMMMMMMMMmm!" Eliot's mumming voice was on the urge of screaming out like he was unable to take the suspense anymore in which they would end up being killed if just 'one' wrong timing mistake was made?

"Mmmmmhhhhhnnnnn!" At the moment, Eddie and Dot were struggling once more to push themselves free from their bottle prison with all their little strength in their bodies.

The metal ball was now closing in until…Ace yelled out, as he gave the signal! "NOW!" The Private Eye gave the signal that it was time to begin the plan.

As soon as Ace gave the signal, Eliot let out his contained screams from this unbearable moment of this killing pressure. "DUWWWWAAAAAAhhhhhh!" The two hits the trigger causing the metal switch to go off.

Luckily, the ball that was just between the twos' heads, as the trigger trap stops the metal ball in time. "Duwuwuwwuwuwahwah-waooowwhhh!" The ordeal is too much for the switch to take, as the vibration causes one of the pegs to get close to coming loose. "Piitsiiihhh!…Piisssoouhh!" Soon the peg itself was tossed towards the gun causing it to fire and missed the two heroes? "BOoommhhhh!" Ace watches as the shot missed them and hits the crossbow. "Bannghhh…/Poouuffff!" Its direction was changed too, as it fired it's arrowhead which Ace followed it's direction as well. "PRrruuuffffaaghhh!" The shot had headed towards the axe causing the head to get cut off instead and spin around. "Frouuummm-frooummm-froouummhhh!" Eliot squeezes his eyes shut for the worst to happen? "FOoooooPRRrooohh…Caakkkhhhhcaaaaakkhhh!" As this whole thing continues, as the blade falls lengthwise right at it's targets. "FOoooooPRRrooohhh…Caakkkhhh…caaaakkhhh!" Which by then, slices through the ropes and the large mouse trap itself in half, freeing the two dog heroes on the other sides, as they get themselves on the up right position. "FROOOvvvhhh….CRAAASsssiisisishhhh!" As Elito and Ace watch finally, as the anvil fell down missing them, smashing where the axe was. "Brigurgurguringhhringhh-RIinnghhh!" The force of the anvil hitting the ground was enough to rattle the bottle Dot and Eddie were still in to jump up from the vibrational force. "POPHhh-pophhhpophhhpophhhh!" Causing the bottle cork to go flying out and for the two pups to go flying out of the thing and into the air spiraling.

"HaaaaHaaUUghhh!? Hooowwww-Hooowwhooohhh?" Eliot tries to steady himself to stand up, breathing in and out heavily before leaning on a wall for support. They are saved, though the whole ordeal made it terrifying for him if they would live through it.

Ace ditches the sailor costume to wear his private eye cloths and puts his trademark hat on. Just as a small band noise is heard in the background for the dramatic effects. Putting an arm around the puzzled dog, Eliot, he said this to him. "Thank you very much, Eliot!" He held an arm out allowing him to catch the falling Dot and Eddie. Who both shared the same expression as Eliot, blank, shock, and surprised reaction to all that which had happen just now was…unbelievable? He holds the three close, as he said this with a smile towards a direction. "Smile, everyone!" The Private Eye wanted them all to get their smiles ready, but for what, well, that's an easy one.

"PUuoowwhhhffff!" The camera snapped a flash, allowing it to captured Ace's smirk and as well as Dot, Eddie, and Eliot's's disbelief looks. The private eye has actually got them all out of that predicament. As the camera smokes out from taking their picture, they have another job to attain to…saving the pups aunt, saving all of London, and lastly….Stoping Rottweiler from winning. With Ace Hart, Private Eye Dog back in the action once again, things are not gonna be over yet.

Now this was a **VISION** of near epic-proportion, but this was just the tip of the ice where in the next last chapters, things get really interesting for all of us. As you can guess, the VISION-KING shall bring out the work where the villain's wicked scheme shall be foiled. Ace Hart & friends get together with their pals; Sam Spayed and the Woof Pack, as the race to save London from Baron Von Rottweiler is ticking ever closer. You can almost **IN-VISION** how things may go if the villain becomes the new 'King of London, France', but hopefully, it won't come to it. So stick around, what's about to come up next pretty soon, is something you won't wanna miss, the action is about to take a turn…in more ways then one?


	8. Chapter 07 A Foiled Plan

Author Note: Hello and greetings to you all, time for the next exciting story chapter to appear. Hope you're ready for an **ENVISION** like this, cause it's about to get funny, comical, and exciting in three-ways till Sunday, or something close to it? As of now, the "King Of VISIONS" is almost done with this story, as I know you're patient for this. And pretty much soon, we'll reach the finale conclusion part of this work, but for now, we just need some patience with the time. So until then, just **VISUALIZE** this as you may, there will be lots of chances to imagine what interesting events lead up to how you remember the Dog City series of a Jim Henson work? The choices and possibilities are endless, but for now, lets focus on what's ahead here on this chapter now, shall we….?

**Chapter 07: A Foiled Plan**

BACK IN THE REAL WORLD

"I've got to say Eliot, I didn't think we make it out of that one?" Ace Hart replied with a sly smile, that last scene with the escaping of their death trap was quote something else to be sure.

"Really Ace? You think I would doom us?" Eliot asked in surprise that his friend would think he let him down like that?

"Well sure, I mean? With me feeling gloom and all, and you help me get my Detective Spirit back up?" Ace replied out to say while commenting on how Eliot did all he could, that was some talk, even he felt something from that.

"Ahhh, it was nothing?" Eliot shrugged off to say while trying to not blush at the comment.

"Plus I gotta hand it to yah, that whole setting off the trap at once stunt was something brilliant, even I didn't think we pull it off?" Ace stated out to exclaim, he felt that even with him coming up with the plan, that may have something completely out of any doggy's mind to think. It be surprising if anybody would thought of a plan like that under pressure?

"Wait! You didn't think? But I though you just went by what was drawn there?" Eliot asked a bit shocked and surprised, cause he actually believe his partner just did that stuff on his own without his aid?

"No…! I thought you planned all that to happen?" Ace stated out with a serious expression, he thought Eliot did that planning for him, didn't he? Suddenly, the private eye detective was beginning to feel spooked out at where this was all going? "Okay, this is creepin' me out now?" Ace said a bit freaked out, as he stated this puzzling question? "If you didn't plan all that, then that means…? Gulp…!" Ace gulped at the thought, he didn't just do what he thinks he did, did he?

"That's right Ace,…YOU did the solving and got "us" out of that spot without my lead or help in the matter!" Eliot stated out to his friend what seemed to be the truth. Ace Hart got them out of that trap in that last scene, Eliot didn't add anything to give him a helping hand or nothing, the private eye dog did all that on his own.

"That's great, can I ask for just one thing?" Ace replied with a slight smile before just asking for something of Eliot to do for him in return.

"Sure? What is it?" Eliot asked off, as in wanting to know what his friend wanted from him, and he got his answer?

Ace holds his forehead, as if not feeling well, as he replies with this to say in a gloomy sickness. "Can yah draw me a therapist when this is over? So I can have myself rethink of my dangerous actions next time?" From that much, it's easy to say that Ace felt what he did was crazy, even for him to do.

"Haha, I'll try and see what I'll do, but for now…" Eliot laughs off at his partner responding like that, but shook it off afterwards. At this moment, they're just about done, in a way of speaking, that is. "We're about nearly done, as this is going to be the BIG Party Crashing Scene of this film! Now…to make this start off…." Eliot mumbles to himself afterwards before he begins to draw, as we now plan to see where his work shall lead us to next?

RETURNING BACK TO THE CARTOON WORLD TO FINISH UP THIS STORY'S BIG EVENT!

Back at the palace, the crowd watches as the guards, Rottweiler's minions in disguise, plays the trumpets signaling the king's entrance. Everyone awaits for their king to come out from behind the curtain, as the drums begin to play, a spot light appears on the curtain before it opens up. The man himself came out...but of course, it is really the Kickbark's robot. Since the crowd can't tell the difference, they are easily fooled. They cheered wildly, as the king is about to make a speech.

"On this most honest occasion!" The robot Kickbark proclaims out first while lifting it's left hand up in the arm to point his declarement clear. "We are gathered here,…not only to commemorate my many number of years as king!" As the crowd listens on at hearing this speech, the guards of Rottweiler's minions smirk at each other while one of them is still smoking his cigar, knowing this plot is going well for them and their leader. "But to honor one….A truly…noble stature!" The Robot Kickbark replies out while behind the curtain, Rottweiler smiles evilly from where he's at before he looks over behind his shoulders to someone particular in helping him.

Nearby, Puppy Face Felsun points his gun at Rosie's back to read cue cards held by Leon.

Rosie was being force to speak there things, as the collie speaks what is needed to be spoken into the speaker. "I present to you, a statement among K-9s…" After that cue card was read, Leon quickly slides over to the next one with his grin still there while Rosie only signs, as she must do what she is told and reads the next cue card. "A Gifted Leader!" The sound of it was to be assuring for the crowd, even if not for her own well-known being of what's happening here..

What Rosie said is spoken all through to the robot. Rottweiler's time as ruler draws near and the collie can't do anything to prevent it.

"A crusader…" The robot Kickbark replies off, as it makes a salute as it continues. "For justice, freedom and liberty!" Of course as the robot goes on with the conversation, the real Kickbark is tied and gagged by the Vile Gang.

"Oh yah, Heheheh! CRAZY Indeed!" Frisky commented madly as he, Bruiser and Mad Dog dragged the man across the floor while Bugsy Vile supervise without doing the hard labor himself.

"MuuHummHummhh!" Kickbark tries to to make a snappy statement, but his mouth is gag, so he only muffles as he and the mobster K-9s exit the doorway.

"Your turn, Mr. Former king person?" Bruiser remarks out to say, as they continues on down the hall.

"Here, Sci - Fido, ido, ido!" Bugsy Vile made the call out to the Frankenstein beast suddenly.

"MHhhuuummhhh!" Kickbark yelps just now, at he's being taken to a balcony, and just near it, is a jumping Sci - Fido from up to down.

"It's time for your…heckchechech, K-9 chow! A Senseless act of feeding you a Senseless kind of appetite?" Bugsy replied out to mention, as the beast continues to jump in anticipation, hungry to eat Kickbark and be satisfied in the beast's stomach.

We now return back to the other room while the beast continues it's jumps, as the robot Kickbark still talks. "A majestic mountain of…." The robot Kickbark waves his arms out to exclaim his announcement. "Humility!" Then he waves off it's left hand behind the curtain itself, as it makes this important statement. "And my new royal counsel….!" Everyone in the room watches in wait, who could this person by, they all though, just as the robot Kickbark finally spoke out the name! "Professor Baron Von Rottweiler!" The king impersonator proclaimed out the name for all to know and recognize.

Soon the evil villain upon mentioned, came out wearing a crown and purple robe filled to the brink with medals. "GAAaooppphhh….Gooowwwhhhh!?" The crowd gasped in a horrified state in what has just happened here. The crowd also knows of Rottweiler's villainy and hated him for it. But since the king, who unknowingly to them is a robot, made him royal counsel, they can't do anything to stop him. "PIsssisiihhh!/Clappphhhh!" One lone pup blows a raspberry at the villain while his mother covers his mouth in case the villain would make him pay for that in her concerns.

Back at the waterfront, Ace, Eliot, Dot and Eddie run out of a sewage drain big enough for them to squeeze through without a problem. They don't have time to waste, as Kickbark is in danger.

"FRruuuwwhh…FRrriiitehh!" Ace then whistles out with his two fingers in the mouth, as he was signaling out a familiar friend and company to run over to them.

"Rufff..ruff…ruff! Ace?" Sam Spayed called out, as we now see from beyond the waterfront, the Woof Pack jet fly over before landing near the four dogs. As Sam and the Woof Pack jump out to greet their friends.

"Sam, you old dog!" Ace replies out to his old friend, as he stops by, then Elastic Lassie bends down to kiss Eddie and Dot at seeing they're safe return. At that moment, Ace didn't mind, as they have other things to deal with after they get reacquainted.

"Heheeh!" Dot laugh off before she and Eddie fell into Eliot's arms after their brief doggy-kiss event.

"Hay-hay…cut that out, that tickles?" Eddie replied to the woman's concerns for them, it was kinda tickling them.

"Are we glad your safe?" Elastic Lassie said in joy to see the pups are alright now, the Woof Pack was very concern when they last saw Dot and Eddie pup-napped.

"Right, we waited for you'ves, but you'ves never came out?" Pectoral Pooch said out puzzled, as they hadn't heard back from Ace for some time?

"I didn't hear nothing but thugs fighting each other?" Hear Boy stated out as he pointed to his ears, as if stating he didn't hear anything but fights at the pub where Ace and Eliot were last seen to head in before coming out in this spot.

"At that time, we had to jump in to help! But by that time, you were no longer there?" Watch Dog exclaimed to explain what happened afterwards, they looked, but never found the two undercover dogs at the pub?

"Yah…and lets just say…those mugs won't be trying anything funny for a while?" Sam Spayed remark off to say while cracking his knuckles, sounds like he and his team have had some fun while the private eye and Eliot were away.

"The games a foot, Sam!" Ace Hart stated out in his serious talk to the old private eye pal of his. "As we speak, our king, Kickbark is in mortal danger!" The detective exclaimed to mention what is happening now, even as he speaks.

Soon Sam Spayed's expression of happy reliefs soon drop real fast when he heard this. "WHAT! The King himself?" Soon the old K-9 started to growl, as he was now mad at someone trying to harm someone of royalty. "Why those no good mugs, I'll give them a One-Four for trying to take over MY Fair City! Watch Dog, Get the Jet Started, we got a Kingdom To Save!" Sam order out for his team to get things ready, as he jumps up into the jet first while still growling.

"Right-O, to the Jet!" Watch Dog replies off in agreement, as he and his Woof Pack team get into their plane and start it up while setting down a stair case for it's passengers to climb abroad.

They all got into the back seat of the jet, as Ace stood up front and in determination, he pointed onwards. "To Buckingham Palace!" No doubt, they got to reach the palace before Rottweiler's evil scheme comes true and he rules all of London.

"GRrrr.r….you got it Ace! Time to FLOOR this Puppy!" Sam growled out, as he took the controls and made the jet blast off at such speeds it made the others who got on yelp. "Ruff…ruff..ruff! Better Watch out, Sam Spayed's Coming!" Sam barks out and he now races everyone towards their destination.

As the crowd watches on in horror, Rottweiler gave an exaggerated bow to the robot king, as he begins to speak. "Thank you kindly, your majesty?" He smiles before he slowly raises up now and plans to take over to get himself in control now. "And now….Sniff!" He pauses to breath before he reaches in his robe to get something out, as he continues. "As your new royal counsel…." He brings out a rolled up piece of paper, as he goes on still speak the ground floor. "I have a 'few' slight…suggestions, I wish to announce?" As he smirks for this, as he turns to the crowd, he unrolls the paper while he chuckles. "Mwuhahahh!" Which the laugh was an evil chuckle, as the rolled up sheet of paper rolls onto floor and down the aisle, going pass the curtain where one of Rottweiler's disguised minions soon opens it, to let the list roll through. All the while the crowds blank expressions never left their sight, as they saw the long list, whatever is on the list cannot be good. "GurrhumHUuummmm…." Rottweiler clears his throat as he begins, after putting on his reading glasses. "First off, Item One…" Soon now, Rottweiler will decree his rules, as to be followed…without question or oppression.

At that moment, we return to where the Vile Gang are taking the real king across the hall to the balcony.

"Nemmmnitehhh, naahhmmm!" Frisky hums to himself as he, Mad Dog and Bruiser are carrying the king while Bugsy supervise.

"NurffffnuurrffNUurrfff!" Kingbark however tries to struggle for his freedom, even to kick Mad Dog and Frisky who were carrying him by his feet. "Kickaafffkickaafffkickaaffff !" And lets just say, those kicking movements were kinda painful.

"Uh, oh, stop it! Duh, ow, nuuagh…waaahhh?" Frisky snaps out a bit knocked by the king's struggles to get free, those licking feet are aching all over him?

"Relax, soon this senseless struggle will pass….very soon?" Bugsy remarks off the long struggles, as they slowly are coming to the balcony.

At this moment, Sam is driving the Woof Pack jet across town towards the palace. "Ruff…Rufff…Outta the wave, CHUMPS!" Sam barks out, as he runs through a carriage startling the horses doing so. Eliot at the concern moment again….is hanging for his dear life on the jet's tail, so he doesn't fall off.

Soon the Vile Gang got to the balcony's edge and each were laughing at this expense. Where Sci - Fido is waiting more anticipated than ever. Almost there...

Meanwhile, Sam Spayed has got to the palace and rushes to a door's gates with an added bark. "Ruff…ruff….! Okay, here's your stop? Now get off and get the villains, Ace!" With that said, the Woof Pack jet had stop itself shorty and allowed it's passengers to drop off.

"Will do, Sam!" Ace replied off, as he, Dot, Eddie, and Eliot got off of the plane and rushes through the secret door passage hidden by human eyes.

"Hufffpphh….MHhhmmph!" Kickbark yells out from behind his gag mouth in what's now happening in his situation.

"NRrruuffff!" Soon the Vile Gangs gronts lifted Kickbark over their heads, as Sci - Fido opens it's jaws, waiting for it's snack.

"Open wide, it's dinner time? Heehh-heeheheheeeh!" Bugsy Vile states out with a loose chuckle while his boys gets ready to throw the king, as Kickbark shows gaping eyes at what's below him, as Sci - Fido has his muzzle open enough to swallow it's meal.

In the hallway, the four heroes rushes down in hope to save Kickbark in the nick of time. They can't delay, they mustn't, or it be too late.

"WAhahahaah, so long, kingy!" Frisky remarks out, as he, and the gang are about to drop the king, suddenly, Ace Hart steps in and grabs Kickbark away in the nick of time. However, the mobster dogs that were holding the king yelps, as from the lost of the K-9's weight, sent them felling off in alarm off the balcony.

"WAAHHHHh!/OOOowwwwwhhhh!/BRrruuugghhhh!" The three crooked dogs scream out, as Sci - Fido makes a jump for the falling dogs, no matter who it was, as long as he could eat it.

"GAaaahhh, we're not food!" Frisky shouted out, as Frisky, Mad Dog, and Bruiser did cartoony stunt air walks back to the balcony, to grab the handle to avoid the jaws of the beast,

"CHoompphhh!" Luckily however, the jaws missed them, as the Vile Gang thug members all tries to hold onto each others legs.

"What is this? How in dogs name could you boys BUMBAL a simple assignment like this? It's Senseless, I tell's you!" Bugsy Vile exclaimed in shock, they were about to get rid of the real king, but this happen now? How and when did things get this messed up while he was looking away for almost 5 seconds to bash in this glory trumpet…now gone horribly wrong?

"Easy Bugsy!" Bugsy Vile turn to the source of that voice, and is shock to see Ace Hart alive while he finishes his surprise entrance? "I happen!" Yep, it was Ace Hart who was back in the action, and his spirit wasn't discourage anymore.

"Hart…but you…then we…..with the trap setting and…what happen?" Bugsy Vile exclaims slowly and wave his paws about to reenact the situation that happen by at Rottweiler's lair? But confusedly without understanding of this meaning before asking the main question?

"Justice happen for us, Bugsy! With a capital 'J' in there. Sure, the anvil had dropped…." Ace explained out to the Dog-Father before he amazingly tied Bugsy to stump to move, up by a rope so fast, he didn't see it coming while remarking this to him. "But your about to take the fall!" Yep, Ace Hart came up from behind, and with a clever line, a two for one shot.

At the rest of the Vile Gang dangling on the edge, they were shooing the Frankenstein beast from trying to eat them…again.

"Down Fido! Down!" Bruiser yelp out to tell Sci - Fido to settle down, though the beast fella wasn't listening to well?

"OHhhh, this is CRAZY, I tell yah?" Frisky yelps out while he tries to use his kicks to push the beast away from them.

"Rufff…Rufff…Rufff..Rufff!" Suddenly what caught the Vile Gang's attention while they just hang around and also Sci - Fido's attention, as the latter looks around at where the source is coming from? And there the beast saw the approaching Sam Spayed driving the Woof Pack jet at full speed with an angry expression. "Grrrrr….here comes Sam Spayed, PUNK! Ruff…Ruff-Ruff!" Sam Spayed roared off with an angry face, coming to beat the living daylights outta any criminal, or in this case, a monster.

"RRrraaaaauuughhhh!?" Sci - Fido screams out horrified at seeing a legendary private eye with no fear and with back up superhero fighting team. He soon runs for his life with Sam and the Woof Pack perusing him during the chase.

At the Great Hall, the crowd watches hopelessly, as Rottweiler continues reading his evil laws.

"Item 96, Gehehehee….hehhh…" Rottweiler gave a chuckle as he reads that next part out he finds…humorist and pleasant at the same time. "A heavy tax will be leveled against all parasites and sponges, in other words, those I don't like!" He shows a mean face, as he begins to lightly snap at the crowd. "Such as the elderly…." Two K-9 couples of old age hug in each for concern of themselves being mention while the crowd gasps. "The infirm…." Rottweiler stated this next one to an old dog with grey fur, had glasses for his sight, a more white furry muzzle on his nose and the same could be said for his eyebrows, as they represent for his age, wore a brown coat, a tan-yellow shirt inside, purple tie and blue pants, his name was Rusty McCracken, and he gasps in shock as he hears this while he leans on his cane with a hurt leg. "And especially…." Rottweiler snaps again, but stops to laugh, as he mentions this next part. "Hehe, little children?" The evil villain leans upside down over the railing and smirks at the pup that gave out a raspberry earlier. The pup frowns before his mother pulls him away.

Then old Rusty McCracken approaches with his wounded leg and begins to snap furiously at the villain. "That's ridiculous! Your Insane!" Even an old senile dog like him, knows this villain is twisted in every way.

Rottweiler frowns even upside down at being insulted by a mere present. As he turns himself right side up, as he remarks what the old hound just said to him. "Perhaps I haven't made myself very clear, yah?" Then Rottweiler quickly swipes and grasps Rusty McCracken's cane, making him fall onto the ground without his cane's support. "I have the power!" The villain declares off with a forceful tone in his voice. "Briigurhh…cukkkCEeeyhhh!" He breaks the crutch in half, as his eyes are shown red.

Rottweiler turns to the fake king, waiting for a response from it. "Of course you do." The robot Kickbark replied in agreement on what was spoken.

"I am supreme!" Rottweiler boomed out, as he got on the banister and with his red eyes still shown too.

"Only you." The robot Kickbark stated out in complete agreement without question.

"This is MY Kingdom! BWahahahaahahahHAAaahhh!" Rottweiler waves his arms out openly, as he laughs madly making the crowd cower under his shadow overlapping them.

With Baron Von Rottweiler, as the royal consort now, there is nothing they could do.

"AAaahahahahahahaHAaahhh!" What Rottweiler didn't know however, is that in the back-room while he was laughing, Ace Hart has arrived and sees Rosie O'Gravy with Puppy Face Felsun in control of her.

Now was the time for the private eye to make the move in throwing a 'monkey wrench' in the villain's plot to rule the kingdom.

"Gapphuummmh!" Rottweiler pauses now, as he calms down, clears his throat, and sat down. Turning to the robot Kickbark, he said this in a real polite tone to it. "That is, of course….with your highness's permission!?" The villain knows, that the people respect their real king and the authorization that stands firm without question, and if it's good, Rottweiler will get away with everything he's ever desire.

Rottweiler waits for the robot to say something. No answer comes out which puzzled the villain very much. He figures the robot has stopped working and gave it a light slap. "SLAApphhhh!" Sure enough, it got going again, as his smirk returns as replicate toy robot king spoke.

"Most assuredly…" Suddenly, the robot Kickbark's eyes narrows down, as it snapped at the German hound after turning to face him. "You wicked fiend." It was from that unexpected tone that ended up starting to make a scene?

Suddenly, it was Rottweiler's turn to have his smile turn upset down now? "What? Come again?" Rottweiler said alarmed to this sudden new development. This came from out of nowhere and wasn't apart of the conversation that gone over by plan or anything?

The crowd looks at their 'king', as if wondering what's happening here now, as he spoke? "You are not my royal counsel!" The robotic king sternly exclaimed forth this about the villain in question to gaining power.

Rottweiler yelps and covers the mouth of the toy creation. Turning to the angry crowd, he said sheepishly to them with this to say. "What a sense of humor, isn't it?" He was trying to pull this off, as a comical scene to amuse the crowd.

The robot however got freed and snapped some more. "Your a cheap, a fraud, and impostor!" The false king decree out what Rottweiler really is now.

The villain covers the mouth again, before looking in the back room with an annoyed look in his eyes. "O'Gravy." Rottweiler groaned under his breath angrily. What is going on here all to sudden? The toy maker was supposed to say what is on the cue cards under a big penalty. Rosie is going to pay for this, as the German Hound smiles nervously at the crowd with suspicion.

Back in the back room as we follow the cable lines, unknown to Rottweiler, someone has seized the controls, none other then…Ace Hart. "You are a corrupted, vicious, demented, a low life scoundrel…." As Ace was using the controls and speaking into the speaker, he and his friends manage to save Rosie, who is hugging Dot and Eddie happily. They overpower the bad dogs which Eliot holds them by the rope that is tied around them. "There's no evil scheme you wouldn't concoct!" As Ace said this, King Kickbark took the pleasure to tight the tug to the rope tied around Bugsy Vile, Leon Burger and the rest of the Vile Vang.

Soon Ace with a smirk had decided to really humiliate the villain, as he jerks the controls which were now making the robot's head fly up and spin near the German Hound's face much to his surprise before biting the villain on the nose making him yelp. "Buuurrnnnhhh!" Rottweiler yelps after getting his nose free and pushes the robot's head back down. "Vrroomphh!/Pooppwwwhhh!" But then soon the arms spring out, making Rottweiler yelped as they hit him in the stomach. "POOoouffff!" And boy, was that punch in the gut a real gut-burster of pain.

The villain tries to hide the robot from view, but he can tell in horror that the crowd was getting suspicious and they are not falling for it anymore.

"No depravity you wouldn't commit!" The robot yelled out, as it pushes past Rottweiler's legs to enter the scene. "BRrooovhh…Brriigurgruinginginghhh!" The villain quickly forces his weight on the robot to hid it, but it springs upward, bringing him up with it, causing Rottweiler to fall soon after to the floor hard.

Ace smirks, as he decided to get to the point, and jerks with the controls harder. "You professor…" The Private Eye spoke within the mike in making another announcement here about the villain.

"Are none other than, a foul stenchious, revengious…." The robot outside begins to fall apart, revealing the villain's ruse a lot more as he backs away, while getting up to Rottweiler's face with it's broken down face expression. Finally, Rottweiler begins to turn red, literally with his eyes turn pinkish, as he was starting to get angry! "Commonly know as a…." The robot was almost about to say one last thing, however….

Before the robot would say another word, Rottweiler, in his angry fury grabs the robot by it's neck while yelling at it with his big red eyes glaring daggers at it! "DON'T SAY IT!" There was one thing he didn't want to be said, anything but that one vers., but….

Unfortunately, that point came as Ace Hart came out from behind the curtain and points at Rottweiler yelling this last thing that was not mention from the robot. "German Were-Hound!" The Private Eye Detective declared what Baron Von Rottweiler truly was and always be.

"DAAAAAaaaahahhhhhhhh!?" Rottweiler screams out in horror in being called by that while arching his back. Worst of all, his mortal enemy Ace Hart, is still alive!

"Arrest that…fiend!" Ace yells out an authority's order while pointing at Rottweiler. Rottweiler gasp in shock to truly see that the detective is not dead, worst, he exposed his evil plot.

"BRrooooohhhhh!" Soon the crowd 'boos' at the villain while Ace, followed by Eliot, Rosie, and Kickbark jumps onto Rottweiler and attack him. While the German Hound fends himself off against these attackers, the villain's minions posing as guards seemed worried. As the crowd begins to rush forward to help take down Rottweiler, but they first went to take down his men in disguise, who yelp upon watching them audience come for them too. One lady was whacking a fake guard with her umbrella, another struggles the other fake guard's neck, and the one in the middle was pushing against the last fake guard's rifle gun until he pushed him back away and charges forward. They were all furious at Rottweiler committed treachery and tried to take over, making their lives in ruin with his plans, will it's payback time now! The fight to protect themselves has now begun a riot here.

At the moment, Dot and Eddie takes a peek from behind the curtains to see the fight and Rottweiler's plans falling apart. Unknown to them however, the Vile Gang were working on freeing themselves.

"Nrrrugh…nrruugh, NNnrruughhh!" Frisky was struggling to untied his legs, and he was now just getting to his arms to stretch out.

"I got it! RuuuuRAGH!" Bruiser instead, pulled with all his strength, and got the tied Vile Gang free from their tied situation.

"Excellent work Bruiser!" Bugsy congrats his nephew for the freedom, before turning to his boys to whisper this out to them. "Now…let us get a 'special' insurance of our safety, shall we? Hechhhheeechhhechhhh!" He laughs out wickedly, as he, Mad Dog, Frisky, Bruiser, and even the free Leon Burger looks towards the distracted pups while ignoring the other tied crooks that were with them. Frisky smirks evilly, as he knows what his boss is going to do here.

Meanwhile, back outside the palace itself, something else is happening right now?

"RRRRRruuuuaaghhhhh!" Sci - Fido screams out loud his voice, as it zooms real fast to run for it's life…from something chasing it?

"Ruff-Ruff, get back here, you Monstrous Punk!" Sam Spayed barked out his yelling voice, as he makes the Woof Pack jet go faster to catch up to his prey, not letting it escape his watch.

"Ruuaghh…ruagghh…RAAUUUGH!?" Sci - Fido cries out more while looking back in fear of the legendary brute private eye, in truth, no dog can go against him, Sam's too much!

"Ruff…ruff…ruff..ruff…Don't make this harder then it is!" Sam Spayed barks out more while he growls, still chasing this large creature dispute his size, he's tough no matter the size of the enemy.

Sci - Fido runs across the street as fast as he can, even passing through bushes while the tough private eye still chases him while barking. Finally Sci - Fido cuts through a flower field and climbs over a wall.

"WWWwoooh!" The old Private Eye made a yelping cry sound just now. "CRrruuuffff!" As Sam Spayed yelps, he had to stop the jet plane, which he stopped just an inch away from the wall, and stands up in the plane while barking and trying to jump up to catch the beast, but to no prevail. "Ruff..ruff..ruff…ruff, come down and face me! We can do this the Sam Spayed way, or the Hard Way, you choose! GrrrrRuff…Ruff!" The old dog was not gonna let this beasty slip away from taking the just dessert for the crimes in serving Rottweiler.

"Heheheheeh!?" Sci - Fido looks down at the unable to chase private eye with a taunting laugh. He smirks a bit, as he lifted up his chin, turns to wag his tail off before diving down to the other side.

"So he choose the Hard Way, then is he in for a surprise? Especially since my team knew of this chase route, and that they're not with me, but…!?" Sam Spayed shrugged off to reply something to himself, as if remarking the prey's choice of route and that Sci - Fido failed to see the Woof Pack wasn't with him during the chase, but instead….?

"BRRRAAAAAAUUUGHHHhhhhhh!" Suddenly, Sci - Fido is heard screaming with his clothes being seen above the wall being ripped to shreads by some other force of attackers.

"WOOF…PACK…ATTACK! Ruff-Ruff-Ruff-Ruff-Ruff…!" That was Watch Dog's voice, and he yelled out his command to attack the beast now that they have him cornered on the other side.

Sam Spayed smirks as he looks over to a sign that reads 'Royal Guard Dogs & Sam Spayed's School For Heroes', he lead Rottweiler's creature right into his own backyard.

"RAAAuughhhhh!" Sci - Fido continues to scream in terror of his horrifying case of being in a place he didn't wanna end up in.

"Boy, I better get over there before that team of mine takes ALL the fun?" Sam Spayed replied to himself with a 'slight' smile, as he now plans to go around to join in on the fun.

Meanwhile, back at the palace, it was a real fight scene going on, all of Rottweiler's minions were facing off against the crowds, and they were overpowering the villain's side. The battle was getting more intense than that it was back at the pub earlier. Even to folks fighting in balconies and throwing the crooks off of them or just hanging on the royal flags.

Soon some of the crowds jump in of Rottweiler to help take him down with Ace and the others. "Rruughh…raaghhruuuaghrruhhh!" They all struggled to keep their hold, but Rottweiler screamed out to get his attackers off of him. Which in by doing so, he tosses off his royal outfit and back into his normal suit. He has shocked and blank eyes, as he can't believe it? His plan was so perfect and now it's ruined, and all thanks to Ace Hart once more. The crowd is planning to get closer now to corner the wicked crook. It's only a matter of time before the villain is behind bars for good.

"BRUuufff…,Prriiieeefff!" Rottweiler suddenly turns his head around to his right side from hearing a whistle sound, as he looked up. He see's Bugsy Vile and his whole gang with Leon who whistled him, on the balcony, they were free from their captured states, and also, Bruiser was holding two familiar pups in his big paw hands.

"The pups, the pups! We got them!" Frisky replies out to repeat, as he calls out to the German hound of their catch to Rottweiler's assurance.

"Quickly, we must make our hasty retreat!" Bugsy Vile stated out quickly of their needs to vacate the area while the gettin' is good.

Rosie looks up horrified and gasping in near speechlessness, as her pups have been captured...again!

"GAAahhvuurrrRAaahhh!" As the angry crowds try to reach for the villain, he decided to take his leave.

"Duuhh-Duuhh!" Rottweiler then jumps from the center room's edge and onto each person to person and grabs a rope. Using it, he swings towards the balcony and landing on it. At the moment Frisky and Mad Dog had covered Eddie and Dot's mouths from making any sounds.

Ace, Eliot, and Rosie begins to try and follow after the fleeing villain until….

"HALT! Stay where you are!" Rottweiler's voice snap of in a threatening demander which got the three adult K-9s to stop and yelp in shock and concern at what the villain is doing now. Rottweiler holds a frighten Eddie and Dot in his hands over the edge of the balcony, as he seems very ticked off while he snaps some more. "Or else as you can guess it….the two pups…DIE!?" Rottweiler waves them pups over the edge to add more to his threat which Eddie and Dot waves around scared out of their minds at what he's doing. Then Rottweiler turns around and yelps the two pups in tow with him behind the curtain….making his escape by another means outside.

The three heroes had no choice but to watch helplessly when the German Hound disappears from the scene, but it's not over yet, for one of them at least.

"Hurry, Eliot!" Ace pulls on Eliot's shirt which made him spin around confused at what his friend was doing? "You too Miss. O'Gravy, former Police Chief. Lets go!" After Eliot was getting out of that, he watches before he and Rosie follows Ace Hart out by another curtain entry/exit open doorway to pursue the chase. Not only to get the villain, but to also save while freeing Eddie and Dot from his clutches once more….in the next battle to come!

**VISION NOTE:** A line that was used for Bugsy Vile being confused and Ace Hart coming up with a catchy one-witty liner, came from 'The Big Squeak' of the first episode of Dog City. Also, the part where from what happen from the escaping the trap, was something explained as a comical gag to bring some humor in, since Ace & Eliot usual discuss how the scene can be carried out for them, and seeing what happened and that it wasn't plan, made a funny thing for both dogs to find it surprising to keep themselves together, you know? Not to mention, Rusty McCracken is another character that appeared in the series, in 'Radio Daze' episode.

My, my, things in this are starting to boil, the **VISION** is cooking up a grand moment here. So now, the VISION-KING ask many of you, to get comfy for the soon to come final chapter of this story. As I'm sure many of you can guess it right now, they'll be a chase to save the kidnapped pups once again, but Rottweiler isn't giving up so easily, even when an 'unexpected' event suddenly changes the villain? Can Ace Hart defeat his arch-enemy, save the day, and what crazy stuff will happen next? Why, it's the plot of **IN-VISIONING** all of this that makes the magic happen, am I right here folks, I believe so. Now then, get ready for some high-five funny, outrageous, and more marvel spectacular to conclude this story of Jim Henson's old TV Series: Dog City, to honor such a work. And if you're a big fan, then you'll love what comes next, and it'll be surprising to see none the less, until then…we wait, and see…?


	9. Chapter 08 Case Closed

Author Note: Greetings to all my lay viewers and followers out there, to the final chapter. Are you prepared to **ENVISION** what shall happen here, cause I know the feeling? The "King of VISIONS" has long wanted to se a story be created using Jim Henson's other Muppet work; Dog City, but alast, it has not been done? But now, the long wait is over, so behold and prepare to **VISUALIZE** it all right here and now, the COMPLETION of this work. I do truly wish to honor this kinda story, base off a TV Show I've seen when I was young, and if Jim Henson could see this work of his has not be forgotten, he be proud to know that from this story, it's brought many of our attentions to help recall things we've either seen, or what we miss? So without further delay here, it is time to present the FINALE that will close the curtain, but at the same time…a SURPRISE awaits our attention at the very end. Trust me, it's something, you don't wanna miss out seeing.

**Chapter 08: Case Closed**

IN THE REAL WORLD

"I admit Eliot, that was some Mind blower?" Ace respectfully commented on his friend's work on his art from busting up the biggest scheme that he and everyone else has ever seen. "I busted Rottweiler's scheme, save the king, and old Sam and the Woof Pack chase down and took apart that newly made Sci - Fido!" Ace then smirk while commenting this next part with glee at the next thing he said. "But I loved it when the crowd began a Riot, literally bashing the bad dogs all over the palace!" Yep, this guy really enjoy that last stuff at the end, it was to die laughing about.

The shaggy artist Eliot was flatter to get those comments especially by his star and best pal in the world, but he had to shake off the feeling for the moment. "Then you better seat tight Ace, cause we still gotta finish this story on it's final page. The part where you save Dot and Eddie?" Eliot reminded Ace of the last thing they gotta do before this whole movie plot can be wrapped up.

"Right…no sweat, I've out-smarted Rottweiler before? And Dog's Name, I'll do so again!" Ace exclaimed with proud pride, as he pointed to himself, ready to take on the challenge ahead.

However, Eliot wasn't so sure himself, as if he knew something and was afraid to say it. "Well it might not be easy Ace, since during this movie script…I…kinda did something to Rottweiler's character?" The animator sheepishly exclaim something to which it made Ace's smile turn into a frown?

"Eliot…you didn't?" Ace remarks in saying that he didn't hear what he believes to have heard, what did Eliot do now that may bite him in the behind later on?

"Well it's part of the original script, I had to think of something, didn't I?" Eliot tried to explain the reason of why he had to do such a thing, though it seems pretty foolish to a private eye's expense.

"And I thought this would be a piece of cake?" Ace remarked in a gloomy tone, thinking he had this in the bag when in his reality, it's not that simple.

Eliot tries to bring his friend's spirit up with some encouragement, at least for this big moment on the last scene. "Well, lets just get ourselves set into motion. Now…this scenes gonna be the Grand-Daddy of them all, so we gotta stay sharp for what's about to happen next? Nuuuaaahhh…." Eliot got his brush, started to think before getting the scenery for where they last left off.

RETURNING BACK TO THE CARTOON WORLD FOR THE FINAL BATTLE TO COME!

Outside, Ace, Eliot, and Rosie came out of the entrance hidden gate looking around for something or someone. They got to find Rottweiler and save Dot and Eddie.

"There he goes!" Ace said pointing up at Rottweiler's blimp that is in the air, as it passes over the fence. Ace is climbing up a flag pole, then stops to turn to the others looking up at the villain's blimp. "Eliot! O'Gravy!" He called to them which they turn to his direct voice, as he soon points his left paw hand at something while holding a rope line. "Gather up them balloons!" At that said, there were a set of balloons set around the palace fence, no doubt to honoree the Jubilees, etc. Now Ace Hart pulls the rope which is attach to the country's flag, as he lowers it and shows the fleeing villains in the blimp.

"GURvvvhhh-GUURrrvvhhhh!" Meanwhile, a big storm is coming, as flashes of lighting is seen just after the thunder noise.

"NehihIIinnn-Huuuaghhh!" Frisky was letting off some moans as he, Bruiser and Mad Dog were pedaling the propeller to get the thing moving. While Bugsy was standing over, watching his boys work and guarding near the two taken pups.

"Just you wait! Ace Hart is smarter then you!" Eddie yelled out to snap at Rottweiler, as he is piloting the steering wheel while Leon is looking over their maps. And in the German Hound's eyes are him being outrage, even with his plans finished, he still has assurance that may help him. Unfortunately, it's beginning to tick him off as well!

"Right, he's going to put you in jail!" Dot stated out with her serious gaze, as she and Eddie both grabs the German Hound's exposed tail and begins to pull it while remarking at the villain.

"He's not afraid of a…BIG…OLD…UGLY…." Soon Rottweiler turns around at hearing the pups insult him, he's beginning to lose his patience more and more. "WERE-HOUND, like you!" Eddie added lastly to the insult, just as they were still pulling the villain's tail.

"Uh-Oh! They went and insulted him?" Bruiser replied off like a little kid would say if somebody was making trouble.

"Woh-woh, eheheheh, no need to go and make senseless remarks with….?" Bugsy Vile tries to get things under control, as Rottweiler isn't in the best of moods now.

The villain pulls his tail back and replies off with a ticked off tone in his voice to the pups who after yelping from grappling of his tail, soon glare at him with their angry eyes. Unaware of something slowly appearing in front of their view! "Would you lipsticks, kindly sit down and shut…UPPpphhh!" Then the villain got into their faces with a loud yell with his red eyes showing again.

"Burgaagurmmmabbhhh!" The yell causes Eddie and Dot to go flying back causing a stool to fall over and for them to hit the wall of the blimp.

"Whooh now, even I'm not 'that', Senseless OR Heartless to pull a thing like that?" Bugsy gasped while he remarks off with a flinch at how Rottweiler acted in front of the pups.

"Hay Uncle Bugsy, I can see our country's flag in front of us?" Bruiser said off suddenly, as he points ahead while pedaling.

"But were forty feet in the air?" Frisky remarks the weird response the big brute said, they can't see something except clouds in front and buildings below, so how?

Although with Rottweiler satisfied, he turns back...and yelps as something is blocking his path. The Vile Gang yelps of their own, as whatever it is, is moving upward in front of them.

"What in Dog's Name…..where that come from?" Bugsy asked off surprise, he doesn't remember seeing this before in the skies?

"WAAhhhh, that's Crazy!" Frisky cried out in shock to believe, something was in front of them and made his arms fly off up and down in panic?

"Banghhh!" Which Frisky accidentally whack Mad Dog on the head which triggered his poetic side to speak. "To one which can't explain, when one fly's above us with only air to guide him there before us!" Mad Dog poetically said and soon reverted back to his old self.

Sure enough, we now see what it is: it is another ship. Ace has used a large flag decoration, the balloons, and some extra parts like a large box to make a ship for him, Eliot, and Rosie to fly in. The flag holds the balloons in while the flag's edges are tied underneath the box for their steady footin' to keep their feet on. Rottweiler scowled at seeing this before him. Dot and Eddie smiles as they see their friends and aunt have caught up to them, as the two foe's flying machines are within the same air-space.

"Leon! We must make evasive maneuvers!" Rottweiler snap out to say, as the villain's red eyes stare at his hated foe, Ace Hart may have caught up to them, but he won't be giving up yet so easily. "Starboard to Port!" Rottweiler shouted, as he turns them around on the left side, and the blimp goes the other way, as the Vile Gang are pedaling even faster to make them get away quicker.

"Let her go, gang!" Ace turns to reply to his friends, as he made a wave signal to them. Soon this causes Eliot and Rosie to release some air from an open giant balloon containing helium compressed air which helped boost their speed now. "BLophblophblophbloph!" Now the heroes air ride is dashing in a zigzag pattern across the skies and near some buildings while Ace Hart smiles on, as they are now in pursuit of their chase.

They no later catch up to Rottweiler's blimp with their new speed before the leading villain's blimp goes down around roof tops, their chimneys, then fly over to go around and up a statue of this town's leading hero? "VRRrooommhhhhhh!" As the villain's blimp soars high in the clouds, Rottweiler looks back in fury at how his enemies are following him from hearing the noise before turning down the next point.

They are seen going straight down near a bridge, but they were not alone it seems?

"Blophblophblophbloph!" The hero gang's flying device was easily catching up, as it followed the Villain Dogs still even down under the bridge.

As the villain's blimp goes across the bridge, Frisky, Bruiser, and Mad Dog were pedaling with all they got.

"Hehehehehe-Eeeehhhhnnn!" Frisky huffed out as much strength he's got to speed the blimp.

While Ace smiles at their close at hand of catching his target, Eliot yelps in fear, as he see's they are going to crash near one of the bridge's towers. He covers his head for the worst to come, but…. "VRrooommhhh!" Luckily, it didn't come which made Eliot open his eyes to see, as they manage to dive down in time to avoid it.

Soon back in Rottweiler's blimp which is still trying to out run it's pursuers, the Vile Gang still try to pedal as fast as they mostly can until…

"DAahhh, tiiihh, TAahhh, Toowwhhh!" Frisky begins breathing heavy, as he was tired, and he wasn't the only one?

"Ughh…uncle Bugsy, huugh...I don't think we can run anymore?" Bruiser lagged out to say with some breaths of fresh air, he was tired out too?

"HAAAaauchCah..cAhhph!" Mad Dog let out some gasp of air, as he was all puffed out and out of extra steam power.

"Oh, this isn't good, we need more power to the pedals, or we're sitting ducks up here!?" Bugsy Vile gasped at the though, they needed to keep going or they'll be caught by the pursuing detective?

Rottweiler's smirk vanishes, as he turns to see that their speed has suddenly dropped, he doesn't want them to stop, so what's wrong with the Vile Gang?

"What's going on here?" The villain asked off. as he stares at Bugsy Vile for an explanation while Leon watches from by his side silently.

"Uhm….a small problem, my boys are too poof…to puff, in trying to speed us up?" Bugsy Vile shrugged off to say nervously, he doesn't like were that statement is going at him by the villain's glimpse view?

"Uh, umm…we…we gotta lighten the load!" Frisky pants out to say, as he climbs inside the blimp near Eddie and Dot were at, as they were watching their friends catch up to them before seeing the chihuahua make a lifting motion to lighten their weight.

"Ah…yes!" Bugsy Vile replies out at the idea, just as Bruiser and Mad Dog came aboard after Frisky. "A little lighting will do wonders? Bruiser, Mad Dog, find something and throw it over!" Bugsy claims a solution and orders his boys to start quickly unloading anything that's slowing them down.

"Sure uncle Bugsy, umm….where to unload?" Bruiser response while looking around confused, as to where they should do the job, earning Bugsy to slap his face at his nephew's stupidity.

Rottweiler stares at the Vile Gang with his annoying stare, before he sarcastically replies with an easy expression of the idea while he waves his arms out. "Oh, you want to lighten the load?" He puts his hands together with his little smile at his expression. "You hear that idea Leon, why didn't we think of that?" He turn to his loyal henchman Leon, as he nodded in that response. "Ugh…Bruiser, could you stand over there and Leon, have Bugsy and Mad Dog position over there before I give the word." At his command, Bruiser followed the German Hound's pointy hand paw to the left side of the ship, and Leon brought Bugsy and Mad Dog to be in front of the brute.

"Hahahaah, oh this is gonna be crazy! Once we unload the extra weight, we'll be free!" Frisky was laughing evilly at the two pups, thinking they were gonna dump Eddie and Dot to get more speed, however...

"An Excellent Idea! Just one catch?" Suddenly after the sinisterly tone was heard, Rottweiler went and grabbed Frisky by his back shirt collar and lifts him up.

"Whah, hugh? Bugsy's, what's he doing?" Frisky yelps out in his situation before being brought over from his spot, as Eddie and Dot watches what's happening! "No wait, not me, I meant them, ohhh this is CRAZY!?" The little guy was trying to say they get rid of the captive pups, not him?

"Rottweiler! What is this? What are you doing to one of my boys?" Bugsy Vile asked in shock to see his ally doing such a senseless act now of all times?

"Just disposing of any UN-necessary loads!" Rottweiler replied with a sinisterly remark at the Vile Gang's expense-less expressions. "The children will be useful, and Leon is loyal without a brain to question me, so that leaves the alternative 'other' party, to let go?" The evil German Hound explained forth in such a sneaky, sly, underhanded treachery, that it was down right evil in it's waking of what he meant.

"Duugh, you mean us?" Bruiser asked confused, as he scratched his head in wondering why the K-9 villain they work for would now toss them aside?

The Dog-Father, in anger to hear this, snaps at the villain for getting ride of them. "Why you lousy double-crossing, backstabbing Senseless Traitor! What about our partnership? It was 50/50, remember!" Bugsy Vile snap off to tell this to Rottweiler, they were suppose to be partners, and now he's getting cut out?

"I lied when I said that? Chow, Vile!" Rottweiler replied off with a sly smile, as he soon tosses Frisky at the shock and unmoving Vile Gang.

"GAAoopphhh!" Frisky ended up knocking the Vile Gang out of the blimp, and were now like any cartoon, floating in mid air for mere moments.

"Wait, we meant them pups, not us, none of us can fly?" Friksy yelps out, as the Vile Gang tries to move about to get back in, but none of them are making any progress? "We can't fly, OHHH, THIS IS CRAZYhhhh…..EEEEEEEhhhhhh!" Soon Frisky drops with his body and then the neck, and followed by the head like any cartoon character.

"UH-Oh? Bye-Bye!" Bruiser yelps in clumsy concern, as he waves to you viewers before his body soon drops real fast.

"BRAAWWWwooohhhh!" Then Mad Dog barks one more time while trying to run on thin air, though it's not working much!

Bugsy is soon falling with his boys, as he shouts this out in a real slow yell out echo in the clouds. "THISssss…..ISSsssss….SENESSssssLEeeeeessss!" Yep, that much was something to expect from the Dog-Father of Crime, even to his perishing moment?

"SPLASssshiiihhhh!" As that moment, the Vile Gang soon fell and splashed into the water of the river below them.

"Spooruuishhh!" Suddenly, Bruiser floats up with Bugsy, Frisky, and Mad Dog in toll, especially since his big body floats so well.

"For once Bruiser, your in handy?" Bugsy complimented his nephew for saving them just now.

"Ohhh, thanks uncle Bugsy?" Bruiser replied with a slight blush on his cheeks to be parsed.

"Man, that was the CRAZIEST thing that ever happen to us? Yah just can't trust good criminals these days?" Frisky exclaimed out in utter shock over the whole experience, Rottweiler was rotten to the core alright.

Suddenly, Mad Dog spoke out while climbing up Bruiser's belly in his poetic statement. "Honor amount thieves, is such sweet sorrow, especially when which, there are those who are more trickery then you!" Afterwards, he went back to his dripping, tongue out his mouth self.

Bugsy looks up and snaps at the sneaky K-9 that did this to him. "Someday, he'll pay for that Senseless Act of betrayal, but I got a feeling it'll be soon?" He looks to the other side to see Ace Hart's crew joining the fun, he smirks as to know where this is going before giving his speech. "I, Bugsy Vile, the Dog-Father of this fair city, shall lay low before making my return! HechhechheheeEEEhhhh!" Bugsy laughs off his humor while he points outward for his gang to follow, as if he's ordering them to move that way, as he laughs off some more.

"Wahahaahah!/Bwahahahaha!" Soon the rest of the Vile Gang laughs, as they now use Bruiser as a float, and Mad Dog and Frisky try to paddle their way to shore, it'll be long, but they'll be back, someday, but not today!?

Meanwhile above in the empty pedal seats, Rottweiler takes the seat and starts pedaling faster to get away from Ace's air ride, so that it doesn't catch up to him.

"Remember Leon, keeps us straight!" Rottweiler barked out, as the one driving was none other then Leon Burger, the only minion left that the villain hasn't thrown out yet.

The heroes try to catch up to the fleeing villain's blimp, as Ace was leaning a bit out over the edge.

"Steady…" Ace replied out to Eliot and Rosie, then afterwards, when they are above Rottweiler's blimp, the detective jumps for Rottweiler's blimp.

"Brriiissiihhh!" However, Ace managed to grab onto the aircrafts tail, and it breaks off to swing him forward which Rottweiler yelp to duck from getting kicked. Now the two glare at each other with Rottweiler turn to see Ace, and Ace staring at him without getting his tail to close to be cut off by the moving propeller. This appeared to be the final showdown for the two at last….or so they think?

Eddie and Dot were looking ahead of the blimp before they yelp in concerns.

"WAAaahhhh!" Suddenly, Dot screams out in horror at what she and Eddie are seeing in front of their view.

"Ughmm…GUYS!?" Eddie replied out with a nervous look while pointing ahead of them.

Rottweiler turns around with his smirk still on his face at seeing his foe can't harm him, but yelps from noticing that his assistant, Leon, was watching him and was driving them straight towards…..the big clock tower!

"AHHhh, Leon! Pull Us UP! UP Leon! Pull That Lever, Leon!" Rottweiler bark out his orders in worry and concern, as his last minion wasn't watching. Leon turns to yelp and looks around hastily before he see's a lever, and pulls it down.

"Gruuufff….POowwffhhh!" However, what Leon failed to notice was that he pulled a lever mark "Captapolt" instead of the one to make them go up, and he's shot out of the blimp and over the next river below him, as he falls?

"DUMB-COP, NIMCOMPUT, SILLYHEAD! That was the WRONG Lever!" Rottweiler snaps off to his last minion falling out of sight. Then he breaks the Fourth Wall by remarking this to you audience viewers? "Why I've installed that lever puzzles me? And why do I feel like I'm missing something important?" He turns back to see what's coming up ahead of him, as he remarks in agony. "Oh right, that!?….AHHhhhhhhhhh-AAAaaaahhhhhh!" Now Rottweiler screams out in alarm with worried red eyes, as the whole blimp is heading for the big clock tower without anyone piloting it now? "BReakisirishssiisshh!" They soon made a big crash into the thing, breaking the glass into pieces, all scattering like.

"QRruuffff…QRRUuuvvvhhhh!" Now above the big clock tower was the made air-vessel, as it looks down to the small smashed sight in the clocks face, as more lightning flashes and thunder booming noises are seen within the clouds, as the storm comes nearer. Within the made air-vessel, Eliot and Rosie looks down in worried concerns, as they watch this while getting closer. They don't see anyone inside the blimp which is hanging on a big hole that is made in the clock tower. They hope Ace, Eddie and Dot are okay.

All is dark inside, but soon we begin to get some sight in the situation, as we see Ace Hart slowly getting up, all aching like, as he rubs his soar neck.

"Wooh, what a ride to save some time? Great, now I've pick up Watch Dog's puns, perfect?" Ace replied out from his groans, as he just about gets himself fixed up. "But where is everyone, for that, where am I?" Now he begins to stand up while looking amazed, and good reason to be. As he see's lots of gears and cogs all over the place. Ace looks around in surprise to see so many big gears and lucky he landed on a safe spot. As he watches as more gear slowly turns and chains slowly going up by the clock check, and he see's a familiar face on the top, now knowing he's inside the clock tower where he, his villain, and the pups crashed into? "Well that answers that question? But where are Eddie and Dot? And for worse, where's Baron Von Rottweiler hiding for one thing?" Ace asked off in where the pups, even concerning of the sneaky villain, are at after they crash?

As if to answer both questions at once while Ace still looks around the moving clock's gear, the villain himself is standing behind Ace. He begins to approach from behind to strike at his foe without him knowing. In his left arm was Eddie and Dot, with Rottweiler's hand paw covering their mouths to keep them from screaming.

"MUuuhhh..MUUhh…Muupph..MUupph, BAahhh!" As the pups had struggled to get their mouths free, they each shouted a warning of fear and concern for their friend.

"Ace! Behind You!" Eddie cried out first to the detective aware of danger approaching.

"Look Out!" At Dot's next warning, Ace turns around and yelps in alarm, but it's a little late for the close call, as Rottweiler slap him off!

"SPLAcuuhhh!/AUugghhh…!?" Ace was sent off of his spot while the pups watch in horror while the villain kept an angry glare. That hit sent Ace nearly rolling off to the end of the gear he was on and was about to fall off, if he hadn't manage to grab onto the edge, and tries his best to pull himself up. "Uuuuagghhh, talk about a Rottin play, Rottweiler!" Ace groans while he tries to pull himself up, but yelps when he see's Rottweiler approaching him for another attack. "Huagh!?" Yep, this was not good for the private eye at all.

"This next blow, will hurt, A LOT, Air Hart!" Rottweiler lifts his right arm up to prepare to deliver another blow.

"Quick Dot, on three! One…Two…Three…Bite!" Eddie said to Dot, as they try to struggle themselves free, and had only one shot at this.

"CRIIiackhhh!" Soon Dot and Eddie both went ahead to get enough freedom to bite onto Rottweiler's hand which sent a terrible pain to the German Hound's brain.

"AAAAaaaaIIIIHhhhhh, My Lipskin Paw!" Rottweiler let out a scream of pain while making a cry out to his bitten hand. During the moment of distraction, Ace Hart quickly runs across the gear, grabs Rottweiler's cape, just as the villain stares at him with a glare. But then yelps when Ace gets the cape stuck behind two gears, making Rottweiler gap in surprise. The villain was force to drop the two pups, as he held to his cape so he won't choke to death.

Eddie and Dot yelp when they hit the floor, but came worse when an upset villain glares at them for ruining his chance of the first strike. "Kickkhh!" As they tried to block their heads with their arms at what Rottweiler would do, the villain ends up kicking them pups off the gear he is on while he tries to free himself of his choking cape situation.

"WAAhhhh!" Dot screams out, as she and Eddie spin and tumbled down the clock tower's gears.

"WOoooohhh!" Eddie yelps out from their predestined fall, as they were sure if they hit the bottom sooner or later?

Soon Dot and Eddie lands on a much larger gear after their short fall!.

"Ahahah, Dot, I wouldn't look up if I were you?" Eddie replied nervously in being the first to see something, and for good reasons to why.

Both pups yelp from looking up in fear, for the much larger gear was connected to another one that will crush them very soon if they don't escape from it.

"GAaugh…." Ace Hart gasped at seeing this, and did not waste any time, as he jumps off the gear that Rottweiler was on and struggling with. "Truufff…Crugurguraooffff!" To jump onto while pushing it down, a lever near some chains, causing a chain to go upwards towards where the pups are situated at. At the moment, the final keg was getting closer to just about squashing the pups, as they have their backs to the wall of the gear. "Come on…Come on…?" Luckily however, Ace rides the fast riding chain up with his left arm out, just as Eddie and Dot cringe down low on the approaching keg, Ace holds his face straight with his serious expression while the pups have a scared expression at their close demise until…. "DUuuurrrffffff!" Ace manage to pick the pups up in time, as he grabs them by their arms and pulls them out of the way in time. "Gurgurgurooowwhhhh!" The three smiles at each other for the close call, as the chain Ace is holding pulls them to the top of the tower by the wiggly clanking noise of it's speed boost.

Still stuck by his cape as he struggles to get himself free, Rottweiler looks up with a furious expression. His big plan was ruined, he has been made a big laughingstock, everything he worked for and done, all in shatters. And worst yet, he see's his enemies of Ace holding Dot and Eddie by their paw hands are escaping up top. "BURrhhhBurgurgurafffff!" Lighting flashes against the heroes shadows, as they are trying to escape while loud thunder boom sounds are heard in the background. "Aiiiir…Haaaart….Muuusssst…PAAAaaayy!" Finally, what remains of Rottweiler's sanity snapped, as he glares out with his red looking eyes now wide open. "Riii..Rii…Rippphhh!" Suddenly, he rips his cape off and is free from his binds.

At the moment, a worried Ace, Eddie and Dot arrived at the hole at the tower's top. But they stopped, as they see it's a long way down from the big clock tower. They have no where to go now, they're stuck! Meanwhile, Baron Von Rottweiler is climbing, running, and jumping through the gears with no concern for his safety.

"Riiiphh..Riiphhh!" Most of his left over ripe cape is getting caught by the moving gears, but Rottweiler doesn't mind. "Hurrgh…Huurrghh! Arrrruughhh!..ARRRRugh!" He huff's deeply, as he climbs up a gear going up before he growls with another stormy effect of lightning and thunder to add to his new appearance.

"Bruuugurrrvvvooowwhhh!" Right before the lightning flash and booming thunder, Rottweiler vanishes up pass another gear.

"What was that noise?" Ace looks back with his serious gaze, as trying to see if they've been followed? "The only other soul here is down below, he couldn't have…?" Just when things are getting dreadfully hopeless, Dot tugs on Ace's coat and she and Eddie points out to something.

"Ace, Look!" Eddie stated to the Private Eye to see what he and Dot are seeing before their eyes.

"CruuvvvCrruuuawwhhhh!" Ace turns back to see Eliot and Rosie coming down with their air-vessel, just as the storm makes another loud noise, and it begins to rain.

Eliot and Rosie tries to pull the made air-craft closer to the trio as best they can, they have to try and save them.

"Verrffff…Verrafff….Urrrffff…Naarrfff!" Rottweiler however, is rushing through the gears still, even jumping up at faster rates then he's done before…fueled by anger, rage,…MADNESS!

"Cruuuvvhh..Crruuvvhhh!" The lightning effect was also a bad touch to really make Rottweiler seem no longer the K-9 he once was? No, he seemed completely changed from his gentleman status to be replaced by a terrifying and dangerous monster with his mind filled with madness and hatred,…towards his hatred pray as he chases him down!

"ELIOT!" There was a sudden yelling of a voice during this whole event? "Briisshhh!" Suddenly from Ace's voice being heard, everything stops of the filming motion with a scratching record player happening in the background, as he talks to his animator, Eliot. "Gees, Eliot, isn't that a little 'much' there? I know Rottweiler's a real creep, but that's a little much of a make-over?" He spoke to the dog just sitting on his table with a paintbrush in his hand, this scene looked a little overkill somehow.

However, Eliot seemed a little unhelpful at the moment, as he tries to shrug off his feeling. "It can't be done Ace, this is how he's suppose to become by my new boss's order of the original script, you've made Rottweiler crack after pushing his buttons for the last time?" He exclaimed that from Ace Hart beating Rottweiler so much, he pushed him to the edge and he finally snap without a care.

"Okay, I get it? I accidentally made him become a screw loose, I've handle them before, but isn't that overkill?" Ace exclaimed off to state in understanding what he's done to poor Rottweiler, but thinks this is still a little much to do for this story?

Eliot on the other hand, only seemed a bit more worried, as he had the worse feeling in his gut while watching this scene be develop. "Worse, I don't think I can control this new form of him, he's about as dangerous as that time you faced against Meat, the Butcher! Maybe worse? Rottweiler, well….He's the ULTIMATE Beast that I can't even believe I've even made from being…inspired to make him like that?" Eliot said in fear of even his own work and explained the concepts of the effects, and that's saying a lot!

Ace suddenly had a worried expression on his face, not liking where this all is going? "Worse of the worse, and just as dangerous, and being the ultimate? Gee, this guy sounds like Meat's only small potatoes compared to him, and that Screwy Louie may actually be sane? Question remains, an I even beat him?" After saying all those cautious thoughts, he shrugged off his shoulders to ask the real question, not knowing if even the great, Ace Hart, stands a chance against such a monstrous foe?

"Well, you'll have to try, Ace?" Eliot said unsure for the matter, as we get back to the story where it left off?

Meanwhile at the top of the clock tower, Ace Hart senses that Rottweiler has escape his trap and is getting closer to where they are. So without no more time to waste, he picks up the concern pups looking at their friends and family up in the air. They wiggle about, but try to hold out their hands to help get picked up.

"Gaahh, hang on kids, aunty's coming!" Rosie said as she leans out with her arms open while Eliot holds onto her tied apron and as he holds onto the air-vessel's liner for his support. Eddie and Dot try to reach for their aunt, but they can't seem to reach enough even when they wiggle their arms to try and reach for Rosie's paws.

"Closer Eliot!" Ace asked out for Eliot to get the air-vessel to come closer to pick up the pups, they were still not in reach of Rosie's hands. "Closer!" As the Private Eye repeated this, Rosie and Eddie and Dot's hands were only inches away from the other, yet still not able to reach the other.

"Turciihhh!" Back in the clock tower, Rottweiler got on the hammer striker, he almost fell off, but scrambled up it.

"Aunt Rosie!" Dot called out, as she and Eddie tries to grab Rosie's hands, but still weren't close to touching yet.

"We can't reach?" Eddie cried out that they aren't able to grab their aunt's hands. Meanwhile, Rottweiler is now running on all fours, in pursuit with hatred and fury as his source of energy for his prey.

Ace turns around, and gasped at the sight of the transformed Rottweiler, as he jumps him while the pups said this one line versa. "We can't reach?" Then suddenly, Rottweiler tackled Ace in a grip lock which also made the detective 'force throw' the pups in the air. Eddie and Dot yelp in fear from being tossed up, but luckily their aunt Rosie caught them in her hands.

"I got yah kids!" Rosie replies out to them, as she slowly bring Eddie and Dot up and the three hugs each other for being together again, even Eliot is happy.

Meanwhile, Ace and Rottweiler soon topple downward with a yelping detective and an infuriated were-hound falling and hitting the walls like they were rolling down it like balls?

"BurhhhBurgghhh…..!" Ace tries to stop his descent by grabbing the bricks, but thanks to the rain and the weight of his enemy holding onto him, it made it impossible to slow their fall. Now they fall off and straight onto the clock tower's face which unfortunately in mid fall, Rottweiler seizes his chance and grabs the surprised Ace and the two ended up on the hour hand. "Boompphh…boommpphh…poowwfff!" After which from the impact, Ace was sent across and landed on the edge. "Uuaagh…what a landing? Hugh…Wooohh!" He groans while opening his eyes, but yelps from where he's position, as he moves back a bit, that was a close call.

"Ace!" There was Eliot's voice, as he calls out to the detective from the made air-vessel, as it with Rosie and her safe pups are approaching their friend. "Over here!" Eliot waves out to his friend to let Ace know where they are and that they're coming.

Ace looks up at the moment with concerns before he signs in relief, feeling safe now until…

"GARrrruuughhhh!" Suddenly, Rottweiler comes from behind Ace and tries to choke him in his grip, he struggles, but Ace manages to slip out of the were-hound's lock.

Now Ace runs up the hour hand to get away, however!

"GArrr-Woooohhhh!" But Rottweiler came from the other side at such speed that it made the private eye yelp. "There's no escape for you this time, Air Hart! Rrrruuughhhh!" Rottweiler growls out in a deep grunting voice mix, as Ace tries to slide down the hand to escape the annoyed mad-villain. "RRrruughhhh!" Then from another growl, Rottweiler moves quickly and cuts Ace off from going the other way, as he yelps again.

"CRRruuuvvhhhh!" Lightning flash and thunder boom noises happen, as the were-hound's right hand sudden has it's nails grow out longer then before and slash them at the detective. One misses to slash the clothes, but the second knock Ace flying off to the hour hand's top.

"Duurraghh!" Ace yelped off from the strike of that attack. "Poouufff…pouf!" Fom the impact on the new surface, that attack really got Ace badly.

Ace's friends gasped, as they try to reach for him, but keep failing to do so from the storm. Ace isn't holding out much longer, even against a now completely mad-villain gone all werewolf on him.

Rottweiler didn't wait for Ace to get back up, as he climbs up and hits the hero with another punch from his fist. "PLUuachh!?" Ace groan out from that punch which almost knocked him over the edge to his doom. His friends are getting closer to where he is, but that's not enough, as Rottweiler continues to pummel the detective more after he comes close to him again. As Ace gets up, Rottweiler slashes at him again which made Ace yelp from it just about hitting him. The next one made him fall off to his side, and he was about to stand up. "SCrrapphhh!" But the villain went and slashed at Ace's back which rips most of his clothes!

"Guuuvvhh!?" Ace yelp at the pain, but didn't have time to reflect it. "Pufffhhh!" As Rottweiler leered at Ace before he knock him off again

"Prooffhhh-proooffhhh-prooffhhh!" That last one really made the detective roll around on the hour hand's flat edge, but he tries to grab hold as to not to fall. "NRRrruuughhh!" Ace climbs up just as Rottweiler comes up and stands over-shadowing him.

At this moment, Aces held his arm while he groans. It is in pain, big time!

"NnnnAckhhh!" Ace looks up, tired from what has been happening to him before….

"CLapphhh!" That last hit of Rottweiler's managed to knock him over the edge. But Ace grabs the hand's tip, as the villain towers over him and his friends are only a few inches away from him. "Rrruuurrghhhh!" Rottweiler growls, as he has just about finished his hated foe.

"Doorrrruugghhh!…." Suddenly, Ace looks up as the clock's chimes begin to sound off, as he see's the time.

"CRruuuvvhhhh!" Lightning is seen, flashes besides the clock tower while a booming thunder noise is heard in the background.

The mad German Were-Hound breaths out heavily, as he glares at where Ace is now hanging. "HEeeeiiighhhhh! Sniiiifffff….Hiieieegghhhh!" He then lifts up his right arm to prepare the final strike. Worst yet, was that Ace could only bare himself as he shielded his eyes for the onslaught. "RAAAuughhh!" Rottweiler then finally attacks Ace with his last attack that finally hit."POoouuwffff!" There it was, the sound of an attack that made a hit.

"GAaughh!?" Ace yelped from the attack, as he let go of the edge.

Ace begins to fall, Eliot, Eddie and Dot tries to grab him with Rosie holding onto their backsides clothing', but they miss. As Ace Hart falls down as they all watch, including the villain himself…as he seems to disappear from sight?

Rottweiler looks disbelief as well from what was witnessed. But then the were-hound made an insane smirk which causes him to jumps up and laughs madly. "I won! NAhahahahahahaahaahhhhahahah ! Ha-ha-ha!"The guy has finally done it at long last in besting Ace Hart. "CRuuvhhcruuvhhh!" Lightning flashes while he does his laugh along with booming thunder noises.

"On the contrary, Rottweiler!" Yelled a familiar voice which interrupted the laughter of the villain. Rottweiler stops in shock surprise, as he looks down in surprise and shock of where the voice came from. Ace is holding on the ruined blimp's propeller which he caught in the nick of time. The detective K-9 smirks, as he held up a familiar item while remarking this statement. "The game is not over yet, not until I've done this!" He stated this part out with a wise-crack smile appearing on his face.

"Dingsingsing!" The private eye rang the item which was a bell, but not any bell, it was Rottweiler's bell!

"Whah! Hold in the World did he…?" Confused, Rottweiler checks himself as he wonders how the K-9 detective got his bell.

The villain didn't have time any longer, as the minute hand got to 10:00. "DOOOONNNNngghhhhhh!" And as it does, the striking hammer fall and Big Ben makes 'dong' noises like mad.

Rottweiler gasps as the vibrations causes him to lose his balance...and he fell off where he was. "NOoooooohhhhhhh! WAaahhhhhh!" As he screams, he roars as by the next "dong" noise, he didn't get much further, as he grabs the surprised Ace by his coat. "Ugghhh!?" Rottweiler yelps from his nearly saved life, if he goes, he is taking his enemy with him.

"Riiphh..RIIIipphhh!" By the next "dong", because of Rottweiler's hold on Ace, the ropes couldn't hold the extra weight. Ace looks up to yelp with shocked eyes expression to see this. "BriiCrrussiihhhh!" Soon the whole rope snapped and both, Ace holding onto the propeller which also snapped from the blimp, began to fell.

On the next "dong", the heroes in the air-vessel looks horrified as Rottweiler and Ace begin to fall from the tower? "NaaAHHHHHhhhhhh…AAAAhhhhhh!" Only Rottweiler's screams were heard, as he falls and disappears into the clouds. Then by the next "dong", Ace had slowly fallen after which to join his enemy below the clouds, as he too…disappeared.

Eliot and Rosie looks horrified while Dot and Eddie looks more horrified as the screaming have stopped. The next "Dong" sound was heard, and no signs of Ace Hart, he maybe gone for good. The one who help save their aunt and all of London…is gone for good. The next "Dong" is heard, as Eliot still shows his shock expression while Rosie shows a deep remorse for the person, but not as much as her niece and nephew. Not wanting to take it, the pups' turn to Rosie and sobs, not wanting to see anymore. Another "Dong" is heard while the pups cry, it is a sad day indeed.

"Weezhweezhweezhweezh…."Or is it? Suddenly, a squeaking noise is heard while in the background of the clock tower's "Dong" noises, making Dot and Eddie stop moping before they both look down. By the next "Dong", something comes out from the clouds, a familiar propeller is seen flying back up...and at the pedals is Ace Hart, alive and well. Another "Dong" sound is heard, as the private eye dog smiles, as his friends cheer in happiness for his survival.

"Tohohhh! Hooray!" Eliot yelled out excitedly with a wave out from his left hand.

"Hooray!" Dot cheered in joy to see the detective hero alive and well!

"Good job, Ace!" Eliot replies off to see his friend is safely alright.

"He's okay!" Eddie cheered out, as he and Dot jumps up and hugs Eliot while Rosie jumps up and down with a cheer of happiness as well.

"He made it back!" Rosie made her own cheer for the detective's return.

"Job well done!" Eliot replied off once more, as he and the rest stare at their friend reunited with them.

"Ahh….can anybody give me a lift!?" Ace replies out to his friends with his causal self, as he's happy to be with them again, as they float their for a while, as we zoom out from the picture with only small imagines of them near Big Ben. And to make matters more so, the rain and storm not only stopped, but the clouds were clearing up, and soon a full moon was seen in it's place.

Back at Ace Hart's place a day later, the private eye himself puts up a newspaper clipping on his wall where Baron Von Rottweiler's picture used to be….after the villain was later found alive before his final arrest at last. It has a picture of Ace and Eliot bowing before King Kickbark who is thanking the two for saving him. He is seen knighting them heroes both for their bravery. The headline reads, 'King Kickbark Honours Hound Detective'. It also had the sub headlines of 'King Praises Detective Ace Hart, Private Eye Dog, Medal To Be Given' on it to.

"To be thanked by the king himself?" Eliot's voice says off friendly at the article before we see him taking a breath of delight at the proud thought. "Haaahh, oh how very thrilling, wouldn't you say, Ace?" He asked his friend proudly of such a feet that was accomplished.

Ace at the moment was in his robe, the proudly private eye puts Sci - Fido's bell on the mantle, as a souvenir before responding. "All in a day's worth, doctor." The Private Eye exclaimed the matter as such for the two's behalf.

We now see Eddie, Dot, and Rosie O'Gravy together with them by the fireplace, all three are dressed for a travel it would seem, since they are wearing their more warmer clothes.

"Oh doctor Eliot, you were wonderful." Dot happily replies off to the good man for the help this person did for her and Eddie when they were lost in the beginning.

"The best we've seen, really!" Eddie states out on how thanks to Eliot, he's done what he could to help Ace solve the case and save the city and the royal palace, along with the missing Rosie O'Gravy.

"Gohohhowohwohowh!?" Eliot laughs off with a blush on his face in what he heard. "I didn't much, but thanks all the same." He participate the comment, to tell you the truth, but was thankful for such kindness from the pups.

"Indeed, the best since I've retired from being chief of police." Rosie happily replies off at the good folks here, knowing in her old days as a police chief could tell her…how good these guys were. She takes a look at her pocket watch, and yelps while commenting the time. "Oh my, we're late to catch our train!" She closes her pocket watch before putting it in her coat, as she turns to her niece and nephew with this to say, as she turns away at the moment, but with a smile. "Come along now, Eddie, Dot. Our new home awaits us." After the event that ruined her old toy shop by the Vile Gang, she had to make new arrangements for where she and the pups were going to stay.

"Okay, Aunt Rosie!" Dot and Eddie replies off happily, as their aunt leaves for the moment by the front door.

Ace Hart smiles down at the two pups, then he yelps when they hugs him again?

"Goodbye, Ace!" Dot says with a smile at first, but then it turns sadly. She and Eddie had such great times with Ace Hart and now they have to say goodbye. "Sniff…sniff…" Sniffing a bit while she and Eddie hugs the same K-9 who has not only saved their life, but their aunt Rosie's as well. "I'll never forget you!" The girl stated how she may never forget Ace Hart and all his doings.

"Yah…sniff…sniff! Me neither." Now it was Eddie's turn to sniff his tears, he just couldn't help, but he'll miss his hero who help them so much. "We're going to miss you a lot." Eddie replies out without letting go of his hug, as he'll miss this guy too.

"Gah…" Ace smiled back, not minding the hug this time. To tell us people watching this the truth, Dot and Eddie was starting to grow on him. Ace is going to miss the little pups around as he leans down and puts his hands on their shoulders, Ace comments them. "Nor I you too…" He takes a moment, he has a little sad face, but tries to bear it, as he finishes his comment to the pups. "Miss…and Mr. O'Donalds!?" But once again, the Private Eye got the last names of the two pups wrong.

"Huhn?" Eddie yelps that Ace mistaken their last name again?

But Eddie and Dot shook their little heads with smiles, as they responded to that not being their name again, but are use to the detective not getting their last part right, that's what made it another special thing, to them anyway? As they look up with their smiles still looking at the detective, just before some chuckling is heard by Eliot's voice to get their attention.

"Guhhuhuha, whatever? Right?" Eliot laughed off to say, knowing that it's the same as how they knew one another, no matter the case itself.

Soon Eddie puts on his hat, as did Dot for her hat, as the two turn towards Eliot.

"Goodbye doctor Eliot." Dot kindly replies to Eliot with a smile on her face, he was the pups first friend in this adventure when it started.

"Yah, we'll miss you too, if not for you finding us, where would we be?" Eddie replies out to the kind K-9, if not for Eliot, they wouldn't have found Ace, saved their aunt, or have this happy ending to begin with?

"Oh, goodbye, kiddos!" Eliot replies with a smile, as he pats them on their shoulders, he'll miss the pups very much, as they skip off across the room.

As Dot and Eddie goes to the front door and turns again trying their best to be brave, as they both said this with smiles. "Goodbye."With that, Dot and Eddie left out the door to join their aunt waiting for them. Will Ace Hart and Eliot Shag meet with them again? Only fate will decide that, if Rosie O'Gravy decides to return back here in London.

"Well um,….gulp…sniff…" Ace tries to make some talk to Eliot, but he sniffs a bit, he's still feeling touch by the pups absence and just as he was becoming attach to them. "Them pups weren't bad actually?" He comments to Eliot who smiles at knowing the truth of this act while he was looking away, just as Eliot moves away from him for just a minute.

"Not at all?" Eliot said with a smile, as he picks up his hat which is placed on top of his coat on the railing. "Huuuagh?..Well now Ace…." With a sigh, he puts his hat on, as he begins to say this. "It's time I was on my way too." Then he begins to pick up his coat afterwards when he said this.

However Ace Hart yelps at this news, now Eliot is going to leave too? "But…um…um…but I thought you…?" He looks away in sadness, as he's not getting the right words out it seems? Eliot was starting to grow on him too, and he doesn't want to see all his new friends leave?

"Well um…?" Eliot starts to speak, as he's in thought before responding. "Case is over, and…" Eliot sighs again on the matter, as he puts his jacket on, "Hmmm, perhaps it's…" He stops just as he got one side of his jacket one before moving for the other. "Um…perhaps it's best I found my own living courters?" He stated just as he got his coat on all the way, as he finished completing his thoughts of a place to stay.

"Curfff-Curff-Curff, curff, currff, curff!" Suddenly, a knocking sound distracts Eliot, just as Ace begins to speak.

"But Eliot…?" Ace replies while looking away in worry, there must be a way to have Eliot stay. But of course, the knocking has now gotten him distracted to, as he signs before responding to it. "Guvvhhh, now who could that be?" The guy was in a moment, and now something has to go and happen now, of all times?

Eliot goes to answer the door for Ace, since he was closer. A female collie with blonde hair and blue eyes, wore a tan-long over coat to cover herself, her named was Lenet, and she came in looking worried.

"Is…" Lenet slowly speaks up while looking round all worried like before continuing. "Is this the famous Ace Hart, Private Eye Dog of Baker Street?" She asked as she gets a tissue out, as if she was about to cry while wondering if this was the place she was at?

"Indeed it is, miss." Eliot said with a smile, as he was taking his hat off in request of meeting to greet the young lady. Then he suddenly becomes sad at seeing her, as if seeing this collie in trouble has got him feeling concern for her now, as he asked Lent this. "You look as if you are in some sort of trouble?" Eliot waves his head around while asking if something was bothering the woman?

"Guoohhh, hohohoh, I am?" Lenet said as she cries and wipes her eyes with her tissue, as she looks to the concerning Eliot, as she speaks with a little fear, worried and concern in her voice. "I am?" It appears the person is in deep trouble, and has no one to turn to.

"Then you've come to precisely the right place." Eliot says so far while making a little bow with his eyes closed to the worrying collie before he stands up to open them, he's interrupted.

Suddenly, Ace Hart pops in while putting his arm around Eliot, as he quickly says this. "Ahhh!" He stands himself up straight, as he makes a proud introduction, as he see's this was the chance he was looking for while the collie see's him and Eliot turns to look at his friend about to do something. "Allow me to introduce my trusted assistant associate,…." He smiles as he waves under Eliot's chin before saying his name. "Dr. Eliot Shag." He turns away, as if making a dramatic mood before turning back with a smirk, as he relays this message. "With whom I do "all" my cases!" He turns to Eliot, as he then ask the K-9 doctor this question? "Isn't that right, doctor?" This was the way Ace Hart knew how to express himself, to which even Eliot would catch on.

Eliot looks surprised at what Ace is calling him. "What?" But then he smiles, as he turns to look at his friend. "What!" The private eye himself is asking him to become his assistant to help him for all time. The dog didn't need any more reason to stay."Well yes! Yes! Of course Ace." Eliot said off, as he extends his hand towards Ace's hand, as he shakes the detective's hands while they both smile to the other. "By all means! We are." Eliot was proud of this, it meant now he has a place of his own, and a good friend to be with to.

"Gehum…hmm…" Ace then clears his throat after a little laughter at getting this all set and fix for him, as he un-tightens his neck collar before turning to the mysterious collie in question who's in tears. Now he begins to explain on what the collie figure is and where Lenet came from which surprises her and pretty much puzzles Eliot, as he looks back and forth at this conversation that Ace is doing while looking serious at the trouble K-9. "As you can see, Eliot! This young lady has just arrived from the Hampstead district…" Outside, Sam Spayed and the rest of the Woof Pack listens in on the conversion while Ace was explaining the reasonings on the new guest, as they know Ace Hart will need them again. "And is troubled about the mysterious disappearance of an emerald ring, missing from the third finger of her right hand." Sam Spayed and his team listens closely with their ears, especially Hear Boy's ears over the conversation, as they smiled and nodded to each other at this talk, knowing very well that this is the beginning of yet another case! "Now, tell me the story and pray, precisely…." Ace asked off in wanting all the details, not any to be miss, for even the slightest bit can aid in…solving another case!

As they do this while Ace Hart begins to instruct the guest what she needs to do to have them help her, we hear Eliot narrated for the last time, as this story is almost over."From that time on, Ace Hart and I were a close team!" As he narrates, we see above the human building where Sherlock Holmes's lives and he's playing his violin during his moments while the narration continues. "And over the years, we've had many cases together!" Now we see the scene of the Baker Street beginning to zoom out, as Eliot continues to narrate this story's closing. "But I shall always look back on that first….fondness!" We now see the homes of many on Baker Street with Sherlock Holmes's place being in the middle of our viewing scene while this narration finishes up. "My introduction…to Ace Hart, Private Eye Dog of Baker Street, and by far…the Great Hound Detective!" Eliot narrated off, as this story comes to a great close, as we see the houses with their chimney's lit of smoke since they're being used.

**THE END**

**Story Adapted by:**

VISION-KING Group

**Based on the**

"Basil Of Baker Street"

Book series by Eve Titus and Paul Galdone

**Supervising Animators**

Same Group

**Animation Consultant**

VISION-KING himself

**Character Animators**

Same Group

**Art Direction**

Same Person

**Layout**

Same Group

**Color Styling**

Same Person

**Background**

Same Group

**Effects Animators**

Same Group

**Coordinating Animators**

Same Group

Meanwhile, back in the Real world, from the Film's World ending credits go on.

Eilot Shag was watching this all from his seat with a smile, as he spoke of this fine work. "Now that's how a Movie Staring Ace Hart should end!" The proud artist declared off in seeing another fine creation was finished.

"Gee Eilot, I'm all for the fine things, and yah…I guess having you as my partner wasn't bad at all?" Ace shrugged off from a nearby picture frame of himself while watching this movie come to an end.

"You mean that, Ace?" Eliot asked with a smile, his pal doesn't always say it, but he feels very happy to be commented like that.

"Sure thing, kid!" Ace replies with a smile on his face, his animated artist pal deserves some credit for his own work in being apart of the big picture in show business, even movie business.

"Drugurginriiiinnngh!" Suddenly, Eliot's phone rang out like crazy, as he goes over to pick it up. "Bow wow, Eliot Shag here!" Eliot responded off in who would be calling him now about this time.

Soon muffled noises where coming from the end of the phone's line, as someone was trying to chat with Eliot. "Burverrvh, vervhummmvurhmmm, bruguarmmm-Marrrhhh!" Though we don't understand it, only those listening to the caller can understand what they're saying.

"Really! That much? I…I…I just….." Eliot replied out in shock and surprised, as he had on a blank expression like something really got him all jumpy at what he's hearing?

"Burguraummmm, RUUUMBaarrhhhh!" The person on the other line continues to speak out from the other end line of Eliot's phone, and most of it sounds like a lot of shouting, like they had something big to say.

"Are…Are you sure…..I just….." Eliot tried to get himself together, as he listens in more and more, his paw fingers are twitching and he's twirling the phone's cord to keep him distracted.

"RAuMArguahh, comerahhhh, burgaurghhh!" The caller sounded in his final statement, as Eliot nodded with every word he heard, he was so speechless, he didn't know how to react to this.

"Understood, sir! You too, goodbye." Afterwards, Eliot hang up his phone, completely frozen in time, whatever that call was, it musta been something that blew his mind away.

However, Ace's voice call out got Eliot to snap out of his trace. "Let me guess, your new boss call'd yah?" With that, Eliot snap out of it and went to his drawing desk to see Ace.

"Yah, and your not gonna believe this, but he LOVES it!" Eliot exclaimed the big news suddenly, that much and more, as he exploded with joy, so much he couldn't believe it. "The Movie of Ace Hart really hit the streets, in their homes, and on the dogs using the internet! It's…." Before he could go on exclaiming anymore, he was talking 'too' fast for even Ace Hart to follow.

"Wow, wow, Eliot, slow down boy, take it easy kid, are you saying….." Ace tried to calm his pal, but at the same time, was puzzled by all the fuss, did this mean what he thinks this could mean?

"We're World Wide Famous, Ace!" Eliot exclaimed out the greatest news to his friend, which made Ace Hart gasp, but smiled in imaginative thoughts of being World Famous. "And VISION-KING Production has given us a long Term contract to help keep Ace Hart going on for years to come! And a Promotion to become Chief of his artist to help make Dog City a real hit!" Eliot was so excited in what he's been giving, it's almost too good to be true, right?

Ace Hart smiles at this before giving his best friend the best compliments he can think of. "Well Eliot, I gotta say, a lot of us here feel that we couldn't have done this without you? And I get the feeling that where ever you go, we'll always be here waiting for you." At that last comment, we see the entire cast of Dog City's characters, from good dogs to bad dogs. Characters like Eddie, Dot, Rosie as the good guys, to the bad guys like Bugsy Vile, Kitty, Bruiser, Mad Dog, Frisky, Leon, and Rottweiler were all there standing in a group shot, though the latter villain seem to be in a cast from that last scene from the movie, injured, but feeling a bit fine with no trouble, it seems.

Eliot soon got himself all dressed up and a suitcase well packed, as he turns to Ace Hart and all his cast from his Dog City series to even the ones that stared in their first movie. "I'm all set and ready to go off to meet with him, and who knows, he may have Ace Hart and Dog City become popular for others who may have almost forgotten you. But with this new job, I think our business is safe to say, it's in the clear…..Whelp, here's looking' at you, Shamemiss!" He looked towards the door with some thought before he turn and then said goodbye to his animated characters before he leaves to meant with his new boss…in person. But as he's walking out the door, he feels that he'll always have his friends, real ones and cartoon ones to help him in anyway possible, he'll never forget them as long as he lives, and from his hard struggles, made a big new company proud to recognize him.

Ace Hart and the gang watches their friend, artist, and animator head out, people can say what they want about Eliot, but there's one thing for certain. He never stop believing, and thanks to that attitude, and many others, their show will become a big hit again, as Ace Hart quietly said this to his already out the door friend with a wave. "Thanks Eliot. I think this business we're in is about to become something greater?" The Private Eye felt like they, the Dog City cast, will really be recognized now.

"Bugsy, how come I was only in one scene?" Kitty spoke in feeling a little whiny about why she wasn't seen more in the film here.

"Hehehe, now, now Kitty, I'm sure you would have had a bigger role, if not by the script-writer?" Bugsy Vile responded a bit nervous, the last thing he wants is to upset Kitty, she's the type that wants big things in life, that's just here.

"Yeah, it would have been CRAZY, to have a girl hanging with us in a big league movie?" Frisky responded off in feeling how this picture would have been different if they added Kitty to their gang, would have made a scene of a lady with a male cast?

"REoowww…." Kitty growled to hiss with her claws shown to scare Frisky in what he said about her; and truth be told, it was working.

"Ehehehe, not that there's anything wrong with that?" Frisky chuckled a bit scared in seeing he was getting on Kitty's bad side, not a smart choice to make.

"Ah, I like a happy ending?" Bruiser replied with a happy face in what they saw at the end of this film.

"Why?" Dot asked off from being curious by Bruiser's statement?

"Um, I don't know, I guess it just seems nicer?" Bruiser slowly thought this over, just before giving an answer.

"Why?" Dot asked off once more, being curious of Bruiser's answer?

"Um…cause I…enjoyed it?" Bruiser rub his noggin to try to give another answer here?

"Why?" Dot asked again why Bruiser like happy endings?

"Hehehahaha, boy Bruiser, you're really slow." Eddie held his paw over his mouth in finding this scene funny, Bruiser doesn't realize, how Dot can keep asking more 'whys' now, as it was cute, but can be annoying…for some.

"Oh, Leon, I feel every stitch ovum my body is aching all over?" Baron Von Rottweiler spoke from feeling all so terrible in his condition, as Leon just smiled happily to wag his tail on hearing his master make such a statement.

Soon Rosie O'Gravy walks up to Ace as she spoke to him when after Eliot left during everyone else's conversation, it's no secret that the other creations of Eliot Shag are also alive, he just likes talking to Ace Hart as his first creation to help star in his show. "Yelp Ace Hart, I think we can all agree to that quote? You are one Heck of a Dog." The female collie exclaimed forth how with Ace Hart, there's no such thing as dulls-ville around here.

Ace only smiled at Rosie's comment before looking back at Rottweiler in his cast-form, he did had a nasty fall when he fell from such a height. "Yeh, though with Rottweiler's condition, I give him a weeks TOP's before he goes back into the action. And by then….we'll all been in the good times for folks and more, thanks to our new sponsor's company, VISION-KING Corporation." The Private Eye Dog exclaimed how very soon, they'll be in big pictures to come….thanks to their new sponsor bring back a show folks all have seen and heard of; Ace Hart, star of Dog City. Yeap, it's something to remember for times to come now.

**VISION NOTE:** A shock expression on Ace's face while quoting the matter at hand of an 'uncontrollable' character was seen from 'Meat, The Butcher' episode of Dog City. Also, the last scene here has also ties to the last episode on Season 3, where Eliot Shag went on vacation, and his cartoons decided to have some fun while their artist left. Also, an episode reference called 'In Your Dreams', the Lenet came off as a joke gag of 'Falling Without A Net', has meaning to the words, she was also seen in the first Dog City episode as well.

An extra scene idea of when those who were tossed out of the blimp, yet vanished when they hit water in the river, I got the idea from JusSonic's other related story, 'The Great Duck Detective' in what happened to the villain's main henchmen?

The 'Wrong Lever' & 'Why Do We Even Have That Lever' act is reference to the Emperor's New Groove Film, were the gag comedy of pulling the wrong lever caused different results to happen?

**VISION ANNOUNCEMENT:** Finally, at last, this **VISION** of Jim Henson's other work relating to the Muppet projects…has been COMPLETED! And you know what, I would feel pretty amazed if this helped remind old fans of the Dog City series how much fun such an old TV Show mix with Cartoons and Muppets was for us all. So for now, I've helped to **RE-IN-VISIONED** the ideal matter of such a thing, and hopefully, this will help make more Dog City Fanmake stories, weather CROSSOVERS, or other original script ideas, who's to say…what the future may bring? Speaking of such an idea, the VISION-KING now has other plans to perform now that this work is done. As of right now, next week will have another 'This Is The MASK, TALK SHOW', where new information shall be given, and not one, but TWO Stories will be added to the list. One is a short work and the other, is of a much longer CROSSOVER, which shall star a 'certain' creature that has become popular from France that even us Americans want to find any that are at least, translated to English Versions. Who is it that I say such a thing, and more to it, what is the short story work I have plan? Well, all I can say, is that on my Profile, there is 'one' short work idea I can present that is a Cross of a new popular animal show (cough; horse-related subject!), to that of a TV Series of mass destruction (cough-cough; giant robot!), to appear that'll knock our socks off. So now, if you're interested in such stories, then keep a good eye open for when they appear, and you'll be amazed in what other crazy ideas I got cooking. Until that time comes around, I bid you all…a farewell, and to enjoy this work as much as you like….for new stories are being born every day, on FANFICTION, yes indeed.


End file.
